Cats X Spiders X Hunters
by solider-of-darkness
Summary: The previous Phantom Troupe's number Eight was killed by Silva Zoldyck. What if Silva had actually failed to kill said member but everyone believes he succeeded. Silva believes she is dead as no news about her comes around after his assassination. What if that member was also Chrollo's younger sister and the leader of her own group?Ging saves her life before dumping her in Gon's.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own hunter x hunter that belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Considering I'm adding a group I'm just going to borrow from sword art online so I don't own that either Reki Kawahara does.

 **Author note:** Yes it's been years since I've last written anything. Yea about my other fanfic…. Let's put that on hold/discontinued for I have no idea (cough it's been 10 years already cough). Maybe I'll do a rewrite or something along the line if my muse suddenly comes back alive. (Glances at a large pile of dust covering said muse).

Nothing from SAO universe/series will be added apart from the characters' names, descriptions and the sword skills. Nen is useful like that. Kirito is having his gender changed to female so his image is from Gun Gale Online :D. I'll also be changes his name to Angela Lucilfer so Chrollo is getting a younger sister or you could just view it as an OC with that image up to you. Essentially the SAO group will also be coming from Ryūseigai so less caring about killing people. I'm using the SAO group because I'm too lazy to come up with descriptions and names for a bunch of OC characters so it's just easier so they maybe OOC.

In regards to Nen abilities the following people will be fixed. The others from that group are up to suggestions as I can't seem to fit them into a particular group (will be updated when decisions are made):

Angela Lucilfer (Kirito): Specialist copying, manipulating and improving someone else's Nen ability for personal use (so Chrollo's ability just without the book and the opposition losing their ability) later on will be upgraded to max in all aura types.

Asuna: Manipulator (people)

Klein: Enhancer.

Agil: Manipulator (Inanimate Object)

Silica: Conjurer (come on Pina is cute).

Lisbeth: Specialist making equipment for others so basically blacksmith ability.

Argo: Transmuter (not sure what yet though ideas?).

Leafa: Enhancer.

Sinon: Emitter.

Anyways does the SAO group ever form an actual guild because I can't seem to find anything like that or a name idea? I'm thinking of cats….

This story will mostly be following the manga/anime 2011 storyline. Updates should become more frequent when I get to the HXH storyline. As for the manga chapter 357 Nooo… poor Shalnark damn you Hisoka. Well at least Machi is still alive thankfully. Yes I like certain Spiders more than I like Hisoka.

This is also posted on Wattpad under HPDragons it's still my account just in case anyone notices.

Well that was a long author note. Let's start the story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Authors comments)

 **Prologue: Joinin group**

 **Location Ryūseigai East Dumpsite** **Timeline around 14 years before Hunter Exam Arc**

Ages: Angela is 4, Asuna and Lisbeth are 5, Klein is 12 and Agil is 14.

"Hey Agil. What about that kid? He's been around a few months now and seems to be adapting ok. Think we could use him in the group? He seems to be the type to listen." A person dressed in red says. If fact that person seemed to be going to a bandit look (the outfit is the one from the start of SAO). He and his companion were overlooking one of the newer piles of trash.

Agil: "Klein, you said that about Asuna and Lisbeth. Granted both of them are good for a starting group but neither of them will listen to you. In fact neither of them will listen to me much either. That said we're more like sharing a place with everyone contributing in small amount. We really need to build the group better and decide on a leader."

They watch as the kid scrambled up the junk pile he was on before disappearing from sight. While a bunch of older kids or lazy adults who couldn't be bothered to scavenge for themselves curse at the kid. Those people would rather steal from someone else thinking it to be easier.

Klein asks: "We did remember to find out where the kid is staying right?"

Agil: "It'll be easier to catch him around the market whatever he's got he's probably going to sell it as soon to save hassle or trade it for something else. We also won't have to climb that pile of wrecked cars to get there. I swear that is just one wrong step from collapsing."

Klein: "The kid probably stays there because of that. Let's just find the damn kid."

 **Location Ryūseigai Market … 2 hours later**

Klein: "Damn it where is that brat?" A kid in navy blue and black bumps into him a walks away into the market. Interestingly small items seem to disappear from the stalls as he passes. Klein decides just to meet up with Agil. "See him anywhere?"

"I think he just left the market and turned right. We should be able to catch up to him."

Meanwhile one navy blue and black kid was walking away from the market riffing though a wallet munching on a loaf of stolen bread. Thinking 'That guy didn't have much though he would have more because of that sword granted it still looked like a piece of junk.' Someone shouts "Kid we want to talk with you." Looks back and see the former owner of the now empty wallet along with a sort of muscular, bald black teen. Drops the wallet and dashes off. "Hey kid, wait." Picks up abandoned wallet and takes a closer look… eyebrow twitches. "Give me back my money brat." Quickly chases after said brat.

"Well I guess I can add skilled pickpocket to the list I've seen. Let's see more than likely the kid will turn there so I might as well head them off."

 **Half an hour later…**

One panting kid stops behind a trash pile. "I lost them."

"Not quite kid but nice try." A voice from behind said.

"Umm so are you going to beat me up for pickpocketing your friend?" She looks around for said the red dressed friend. "In fact where is your friend?"

"He's probably still looking for you. Anyways before we get to the fact that you stole his wallet I have an offer for you. My name is Agil. My friend and I are forming a group. We want you to be a part of it." The now identified black man states.

Angela's eyes narrow "How many of you are there along with ages? Oh if I join do I need to pay him back."

Agil looks down at the kid. "Yes, you need to pay him back. As for the group excluding yourself there's four of us. I'm Agil 14. The person you stole from is Klein. He's 12. Asuna and Lisbeth are 5 so they should be around you age. What about you kid?"

"Angela. 4. Where do you guys stay?" Was the reply and question he got.

"We actually have one of the buildings. You can take a look before deciding but I think it's a lot better than your own place. We could head over now take a look and if you like the idea you can move your stuff over." While Agil finally realizes that they could be adding another girl to the group 'we really need to find some more guys we're getting out numbered.'

"Fine, lead the way." 'A building either they have a backer or the two teens have succeeded in keeping the location by force. Relatively intact buildings are normally in an elders' possession or a larger group. Of course the building might be in relatively bad shape and no one really wants it.' "What about your friend?"

Agil replies "He'll head back… eventually when he can't find you or me." 'Probably after a few more hours though he stubborn. Hopefully I can get her to agree to join before he gets back.'

 **Location East outskirts of Ryūseigai… 1 hour later**

Angela stares at the building. It was a large house broken windows surprisingly it had an actual front door. Most likely it had belonged to some rich person who didn't want it anymore and wanted a different building in the same place. So it ends up in the world's junk pile. What was surprising would be how a group of 4 could keep it in their possession she just had to ask "How can you keep this place? Most buildings are in either the elders' possession or under much larger groups. Granted I have heard that the old textile factory and church on the west side belong to the same group and they have what 7 people. All of them are teens or almost teens and they're being train as the next generation of mafia elites." (Anyone guess which group)

"Asuna was the one to get us this place. How I don't know but the only condition was that we needed to be able to keep it. People have tried taking this place a few times between me and Klein we've been successful in getting them to leave. Asuna and Lisbeth also helped when the numbers are slightly higher." Agil opens the door and leads her inside. There were a few crates and what should be the living room most likely used as furniture. Not much in any of the other rooms downstairs apart from the kitchen which seemed well used and very tidy. "Um… You can pick a room from upstairs if you stay there are currently 8 empty rooms out of the 12 rooms. You will have to clean it yourself. So what do you think?"

"Not bad. I guess I could give you guys a try and see how it goes." 'But the place feels empty they obviously don't do things in a group….lack of organization or contribution. The kitchen is most likely dominated by one of the two girls. Can't comment on how their rooms are though. Maybe they like the Spartan look in general.' Angela continues to go through her thoughts and giving a second glance at what she could see. "I notice the door leading out to the attachment outside what's it for?"

"Lisbeth is showing a talent for smith work so she hopes to get a forge installed at some point. Will you be coming back?" As Agil notices that she is leaving.

"Later."

 **After dark**

"Bet you the kid isn't coming." A cracking of knuckles was then followed by a grumble. "I want my jenny back."

"You know I'm almost tempted to say the only reason I can back was to prove him wrong. You guys need a detection system or traps." A voice said coming from a window frame. A small wad of cash was chucked at Klein. "There and there's some extra as an apology." She gives a quick glance at her new housemates. They didn't seem to act like a team and until they do their just housemates. "My name's Angela. Which rooms are free?"

Klein meanwhile counts the money given. "100…250…500...750…1000." Blinks "Hey this is twice the amount I had in my wallet."

"I'll show you." A girl dressed in red and white answered getting of a wooden crate. "I'm Asuna, that's Lisbeth. How you keep your room is up to you but for common areas we try to keep it clean. So _you_ dirty an area _you_ clean it up and it'll be fine. If you don't you can ask Klein what I did to him." She heads upstairs. "Since Agil probably didn't tell you but there are 6 rooms on the left and 6 on the right. The 2nd room on the left is mine, 5th room is Lisbeth's and the last room on the left is Agil's. Klein has the 1st on the right. All other rooms are free. I cook most of the meals but I expect you to help if you have free time. I might not always be available and I'd prefer the kitchen to remain intact so if you don't know how to cook you _will_ learn and tidy up afterwards. Otherwise go out to eat. Got any questions?" She gives a friendly smile looking ready to answer any type of question.

Angela look at it and wonders if there is some hidden a genre behind that smile it seems too friendly. "Ummm… I take the last room on the right. What's the contribution that I have to make to the group?" Remembers a thing that Agil had mentioned in regards to the house. "Also what was the deal you made in order to get this place?"

Asuna gives a thoughtful look. "Contribution can be whatever you're comfortable with. Though everyone can contribute in with own way. Lisbeth contributes with weapons along with maintenance. It's possible she may contribute in protection equipment later but for now she works at the forge. Klein is just muscle so base defense. Whenever there is trading outside of Ryūseigai he'll go as a guard. Agil does trading and muscle. I do cooking, scavenging and odd jobs. Everyone pays some jenny for food items. As for how I got this place don't worry about it. The consequences won't come into effect for a few years and it's nothing harmful. The main condition currently is to keep this place for ourselves and prevent other from taking it."

Angela nods 'I'll ask about the deal again later when I get to know the group better. She seems the type to keep her cards close to her chest.' Gets to her chosen room and opens the door the room is surprisingly clear of dust bunnies. She raises an eyebrow at Asuna.

Asuna coughs "Empty rooms are cleaned by the group once a month just in case we get new members or guests. It won't do if they arrive and sleep in a dusty and mite covered room. We would probably lose them right way. However you'll have to get your own sleeping stuff."

Angela smile "That's alright I can get those myself later. Thanks for having me. Good night." She closes the door. 'I'll get a sleeping bag or mattress tomorrow. Though sleeping on the floor isn't that bad. My duffel bag can serve as a pillow as long as I take the hard stuff out. I can get more stuff for the room once I'm certain I will stay with this group. Guess I'll see how this goes it might be fun.'

 **Author note:** Have no idea when the next chapter will be but I do have a vague idea on how to get to the main hunter x hunter storyline. It will probably take more than a few chapters. Hope to get another chapter out soon maybe in a month depends on work but next chapter title: Deal X Training X Sniper


	2. 001 Deal X Training X Sniper

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own hunter x hunter that belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Considering I'm adding a group I'm just going to borrow from sword art online Kirito's group so I don't own that either Reki Kawahara does.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Authors comments)

 **Chapter 1:** **Deal X Training X Sniper**

 **Location Ryūseigai** **Timeline: Two years after joining**

Ages: Angela and Sinon are 6, Asuna and Lisbeth are 7, Klein is 14 and Agil is 16.

Angela was trying to enjoy the sun like it was one of her rare lazy days. Her normal day involved scavenging, pickpocketing, stealing and on rare occasions being a medic. Everyone's skills sets had been improved and worked well for the group. Sure some of them overlapped but it was a good idea better to have an extra set of hands to help instead of having no one else if something happened to that one person.

However for today everyone was just lying around in the house or like her on the roof. There was a tension in the house as it was not a happy day off. Today was the day that Asuna deal would come into effect.

Thinking back it had taken her 6 months after joining to persuade Asuna into tell her the exact content of the deal. Interestingly it wasn't as bad as she had though it could be but she had requested a meeting with the elder that Asuna made the deal with. Then got her to agree to some small changes but overall she would still get what she wanted in the end … in theory. Afterwards she had informed Asuna of the changes and told her to tell the others within the next three months. Stating it was wrong that they had no clue as to what would happen to them if they continued to live in the house. They should at least have a chance to back out.

At the end of the three months it turned out that Lisbeth had guess the roundabout agreement before hand but Klein and Agil were less impressed about it. They had survived without being scouted either by the elders or mafia members for their talents and now they were being told that by living here they would end up trained as potential mafia elite guards. At the same time their pride of being the groups' only teenagers and males at that meant they wouldn't abandon the girls. Chivalry wasn't quite dead despite their location.

They did get their own back on Asuna though. The next 15 months they called it _pre-training_ in order to get everyone in better shape. It only involved the basics running, weights, hand to hand, picking up some type of weaponry and learning the basics of wielding it. As far as weapon picking went everyone learnt throwing knives and picks. Turned out Angela was best at using either. Since Agil and Klein already had their preferred weapon types being a two handed battle axe and a katana respectively. Asuna and Angela were clearly going for swordplay. Lisbeth was going with blunt weapons.

After a few months and various sword types Asuna had picked a rapier while Angela went with straight sword the guys were not too sure it would be a good idea for her and end up giving her extra weight training. Lisbeth ended up choosing the mace. Klein had lost some jenny to Agil and Angela for betting that she would have picked hammer due to her work in the forge. Asuna was not allowed to bet due to being Lisbeth's best friend and hence would have insider's information.

Hopefully all that hard work would pay off and that the training scheme that the elder comes up with wouldn't be too hard. Now when was the elder going to get here? It would be possible to be doing something useful like stealing from the candy store at the market. It was rumored to have fresh stock.

 **Outside the house**

One gas masked and sandy cloaked figure stood staring at the house. It had been improved by the tenants a lot. Almost all the previous holes in the building seemed to be patched up. She heads for the door to the house and knocks.

Asuna opens the door. "Come on in everyone is waiting."

"Besides your _interesting_ friend that came to see me a while back do the rest of them know yet?" She asks as she enters.

"I told them over a year ago." Leads the elder into the living room where almost everyone is gathered.

"They actually choose to stay?"

"Yes." Looks around and spots at Angela is missing. Lisbeth was pointing upwards so more than likely the missing member was upstairs or on the roof. "Wait here while I get the last member." She turns and exits the room.

"You lot do know why I'm here correct." The elder asked to clarify. "Asuna doesn't strike me as the type to keep others informed unless it benefits her or her goals. Especially for you two since you have avoided any previous attempt to join for mafia training." The last sentence was directed at both Klein and Agil.

"The group gets to live here. We spent the last two years defending the place. More than likely you hired or sent some people to test us between the groups that can to try and take this place. Since we have been successful in keeping this place we have proven to be strong enough to be considered for training in order to join the mafia elite someday." Agil states to the elder. "However Angela also added that we should be trained as a group and upon working for the mafia be given/sold to the same mafia clan. Her reason being that a well-trained group would probably be more worth to the mafia as addition teamwork would not be needed. For you that will hopefully mean more or better resources will be given to Ryūseigai. Oh and you would get extra prestige among your peers if it turns out well.

"It seems I'm mistaken then for my previous assumption." She glances towards the entrance that Asuna and Angela then enter by. "Since you're all here now and clearly know what is happening I'll keep it simple. Be at the east training center to meet with your trainers tomorrow at 6 o'clock. Afterwards they will decide on what you're suited for and any future timetable. Any disagreement between your trainers and yourselves are none of my concern. When they deem you ready for deployment to the mafia is when we will have another talk." Turns and leaves.

"Guess that means it's our last day of free time. Does anyone want to raid the candy store? I'm sure we could make off with at least half of the good stock without anyone noticing." Angela stares out the window watching the elder leave. 'Why does everyone use the dome shaped head cover and cloak? I suppose the sun is bad but still it's not an actual requirement to wear that outfit and there are plenty of relatively good outfits in the dump site.'

"I'm up for it unless you lot have equipment you want me to check before tomorrow." Lisbeth

"I get to sell some of the product later right? At least whatever we don't want for the raid." Agil

"I'm in." Klein

"Seriously guys we're starting tomorrow and you're planning a raid." Asuna

"Asuna don't be a spoil sport. How often does the store actually get fresh candy instead of expired or trashed batches? View of it as training in stealth. Besides do you have anything better for us to do right now?"

Asuna sighs and states "Fine, let's do a raid."

Later that night the group was sound asleep. The candy store however well according to the inventory account for the day found out about three quarters of the nice stock missing. That said stock was now split in the storage room of the house. The larger portion of the stock would eventually be sold as it turned out most members didn't like it leaving the smaller portion for them to consume.

 **East Training Center 6 o'clock**

Random trainer starts to give instructions. "Start with 25 laps around the course set your own pace today. After that depending on what state you lot are in will I decided on which of the current group levels you will be assigned."

 **A few hours later**

After completing a bunch of tests and been told to take a break while the trainers decide on where they go from there. The test consisted of physical running, obstacle course, hand to hand, weights, push-ups, sit-ups and pull-ups. Next was intelligence so puzzles and problem solving skills. Klein probably didn't do so well on that one. Lastly was weapon capability. This one they did enjoy until it got to firearms turns out most of them sucked at aiming despite being good with knives. Guess recoil was going to be a pain until they got used to it oh and they were sure that the trainers though it would be fun making them try a sniper rifle. Man the shoulder was going to be hurt for a while at least according to the bruise currently forming.

The rest of the day was spent doing whatever training or test the trainers wanted and doing test for courses we wanted to join. At the end of the day they informed us what our individual timetables and the fact that we would be trained with the other trainees.

The timetables were the following:

Klein

Physical: Mon – Sat 0630-1030

Throwing weapons: Tue & Fri 1330-1530

Firearms: Mon & Thu 1330-1530

Explosives: Sat 1330-1530

Sword: Mon & Thu 1900-2000

Manners and etiquettes: Mon, Wed & Fri 1100-1300

Education basic: Mon & Thu 1600-1730

Taking 7 courses

Sundays are up to the individual

Agil

Physical: Mon – Sat 0630-1030

Throwing weapons: Tue & Fri 1330-1530

Firearms: Mon & Thu 1330-1530

Explosives: Sat 1330-1530

Two Handed Weapons: Tue & Sat 1900-2000

Manners and etiquettes: Mon, Wed & Fri 1100-1300

Education Intermediate: Tue & Fri 1600-1730

Merchandising : Mon, Wed & Thu 1900-2100

Taking 8 courses

Sundays are up to the individual

Lisbeth

Physical: Mon – Sat 0630-1030

Throwing weapons: Tue & Fri 1330-1530

Firearms: Mon & Thu 1330-1530

Hammer and Mace: Wed & Sat 1900-2000

Manners and etiquettes: Tue, Thu & Sat 1100-1300

Education Intermediate: Tue & Fri 1600-1730

Weapons Forging: Mon & Thu 1600-2000

Armor Forging: Wed & Sat 1430-1830

Taking 8 courses

Sundays are up to the individual

Asuna

Physical: Mon – Sat 0630-1030

Throwing weapons: Tue & Fri 1330-1530

Firearms: Mon & Thu 1330-1530

Explosives: Sat 1330-1530

Sword: Mon & Thu 1900-2000

Manners and etiquettes: Tue, Thu & Sat 1100-1300

Education Intermediate/higher: Tue, Wed, Fri & Sat 1600-1730

Intel Gathering: Mon, Wed & Fri 2030-2230

Taking 8 courses

Sundays are up to the individual

Angela

Physical: Mon – Sat 0630-1030

Throwing weapons: Mon & Thu 1330-1530

Firearms: Tue & Fri 1330-1530

Explosives: Sat 1330-1530

Sword: Mon & Thu 1900-2000

Manners and etiquettes: Mon - Sat 1100-1300

Education Intermediate/higher: Tue, Wed, Fri & Sat 1600-1730

Intel Gathering: Mon, Wed & Fri 2030-2230

Stealth: Tue, Thu & Sat 2030-2230

Taking 10 courses

Sundays are up to the individual.

Individual requested to attend both male and female manners and etiquettes courses counts as 2.

Please note that courses can be added or removed if that trainer agrees along with the trainer that course may interfere with.

(Originally I had these in a table format but apparently that doesn't import)

 **Late in the evening back at their house**

Klein couldn't help but stare in disbelief at Angela after looking at the other timetables. "Was it really necessary for you to pick so many courses? I mean I understand why Lisbeth has a weapon and armor making slot in the timetable. So she's not taking the explosives course with the rest of us. Even Agil merchandising makes sense since he does sell the more valuable salvage we find and normally gets a better price. Intel gathering for Asuna fits as she likes to make plans. But why are you taking male manners and etiquettes? In fact why even stealth? We already know you're the best in this group."

Angela calmly explains to Klein mostly and the rest of the group. "Simple we need more people in the group. By taking extra and different courses now we may spot some potential partners. Monitor them before asking if they are interested."

"We don't need extra people we're working fine as it is." Klein practically yells.

"That is a matter of perspective. The best group in Ryūseigai is currently a group of 7. According to rumors they are also pretty powerful both as a group and as individuals. Regardless on if they stay as a group or split when their time comes to join the mafia. We could be facing against them eventually. It's not uncommon or rare for mafia clans to pitch a fight with each other either as a show of power or just a coupe. We are currently at 5 people I want to add at least 2 more just in case that happens. There are rumors that someone in the stealth and intel class is very good at both, which is why I'm taking both. It should increase my chances of finding that person or getting his/her attention. Lisbeth can look for a suitable person to either help her with our equipment or possibly join us. I don't need to give any example for merchandising but an extra trader would be nice just in case we're all too busy. If no one is suitable or in theory trustworthy we switch around some courses so that we can have backups. Actually depending on how well we adapt to the training schedules. I would like you all to take the stealth course eventually. Being able to sneak and hide would be an advantage if we need to find things out or if the worst happens to remain undetected when things go south."

Agil then states. "Basically you want us to gain more skills or at least the basics in them. Additional members would be an advantage especially if they are specialized in categories that we currently don't have. What I don't understand is why you are in a different firearms class. I don't think your marks were that much higher than ours."

Asuna gives the answer for Angela. "According to numbers our class is going to be full. She scored slightly better than the class average for testing. So their putting her in the more advance group otherwise there won't be enough firearms for everyone to share."

 **Time skip to Angela's first firearm training session**

Angela looked around the shooting range. Most people here were at least in their teens and it was mostly guys. The firearms used seemed to be different than the ones she was using during the testing. She wasn't too sure but the handguns seem to be of a higher caliber. 'A higher caliber gun would mean more recoil. Great I had enough trouble with the previous guns.' Continues to look around then notices that none of the trainer present seemed to be giving any instructions just advice on what the trainees were doing wrong. She goes back to looking at the variety of guns. 'What should I choose?'

While Angela is staring at the guns a girl with thin, pale blue hair and turquoise colored eyes is casually leaning against the wall that was observing her. 'So that's the newbie. I was expecting someone older considering this is supposed to be the advanced class. I guess she's around my age by the looks of thing though she has no clue on what to do though. How did she get into this class?' She continues to observe the newbie browsing through the handguns. Also notes that the older members were laughing behind their hand at said newbie and the trainer ignoring the problem. 'I might as well help her it would be nice to have someone around my age here.' She walks towards the newbie. "Need a hand?"

Angela turns around when she hears the voice. She had noticed someone walking towards her but had assumed they were just picking a weapon. She gives a quick up and down glance as the person asking her if she needs help. "Umm… yes please."

"Is this your first time?" The girl asks.

Meanwhile Angela wonders if she's the same age as her but quickly answers the question.

"Yes. Well my first time would have been during the test but yes."

"Wait you're in the advanced class despite having so little experience?" The girl asks in shock.

"Apparently I scored slightly above average and the beginner's class is full." Angela answers back.

"Ah. Well considering your experience I guess we should start with the handgun." She looks down at the selection to find a specific one. "Since you just starting I'd suggest a gun with accuracy over power. I'd recommend this. An FN Five-Seven."

"Five-Seven?"

"It's the caliber. This gun uses 5.7mm bullets. They're smaller than the average 9mm Parabellum. But since their shape is similar to rifle rounds they have greater accuracy and penetrative power." She then notices that she seems to have lost her student during the explanation. "Are you listening?"

"Y-yes…I'll try this then." Angela then follows the girl to a firing lane. She notices that the trainer previously standing there just take a look at the girl besides her before moving to an empty lane.

"Do you know how to fire it?" The girl asks.

"I think so." Angela replied before aiming with one hand. Closes her left eye and looks though the sight. "It's surprisingly light."

"It's made of reinforced plastic." An amused reply from the side says. "The recoil isn't bad, either. But it's best to start firing with both hands. Oh and keep your left eye open, too. "

Angela looks towards her. "Okay." Takes the advice and looks down the sight. "What's the best way to raise accuracy?"

"The easiest way is to get closer."

"What else?"

"Stay calm. If your pulse raised or you get agitated it becomes easier to throw off your aim."

Stand with feet slightly further apart before looking down the sight again. Then takes a breath before firing her arms get thrown up by the gun's recoil. The target paper is brought forward. "Huh. It didn't hit."

"It isn't that easy to hit."

"I did hit the target during testing."

"Those targets are actually closer so that should be one of the reasons."

A trainer walks past stops and informs the girl next to Angela. "You're in charge of the newbie." He then continues down the line.

The girl glances at the trainer. "Huh. Ah great I guess we'll need introduction then. I'm Sinon, age 6. As far as this course is concerned I'm in the upper percentile rank for most firearms regardless of being the youngest here. " She holds out her hand for a handshake.

Angela takes the hand a shakes it while grinning. "I'm Angela, also 6. I'm guessing currently your trainee for this course. Please take care of me."

 **Overview for the last few months**

Sinon and Angela had been meeting on Sundays in order to get Angela caught up on the firearm course. Normally it consisted of Sinon explaining each of the different models available to test. Possible modification for each weapon and what the effects and side effect were. She also gave lessons or advice in the firing of different guns. For Angela that meant a lot of listening, trying to remember contents and certain terminology flying over her head. For practical training Angela was more suited to handguns, submachine guns and rifles. As for the shotgun it was doubtful that she would get the hang of that any time soon.

Beyond the extra lessons they had developed a steady friendship despite Sinon having a cold personality towards Angela. After a period of time this icy exterior seems to melt and gives a friendly and even lighthearted. Angela even introduced her to the other members of her group. After getting to know Sinon they all agree that she would make a good addition since they all preferred close quarter combat compared to distance. Also having a calm and collected disposition meant she wouldn't be the one to start a fight in the group. That was mostly Klein and on the occasions Asuna in regards to everyone health and eating habits.

Eventually Angela asked if Sinon would like to move in and be a member with them. Unsurprisingly she had agreed. She got a welcome gift which turned out to be a brand new basic sniper rifle, case holder and some ammo. While it wasn't as good as the ones in the practice range it was her very first own gun and so she thanked everyone guessing that the money used was probably around the max of what they could all chip in and afford. Seeing as all their weapons were melee and made by Lisbeth.

On the upside everyone's training courses were progressing at a steady pace and in some cases they had already advanced from the beginners' courses. As for the manners and etiquettes according to the trainers a few more months for most of them would have them graduated and they would only have to take refreshers courses in order to ensure that they had remembered what they had learnt.

Downside for the last few months was that Angela still hadn't found any clues as for the person that she was looking for from the stealth and information gathering courses. She had however felt that she was being watched both in classes and during her own free time. It didn't seem to be anything hostile more like curiosity. So there was possible that she had got the person's attention. More than likely she would have to wait until they approached her instead of her approaching them. Still getting one addition to the group was better than none.

 **Author note:** Does anyone know how old Franklin, Kortopi, Pakunoda and Phinxs are supposed to be in the Yorknew City arc because I can't seem to find anything.

Please check the start of the prologue for what has been assigned and what is up to suggestions for the SAO groups' Nen abilities. I'm fixing them in the next chapter. Next chapter should be out in a month or something like that.

Next Chapter title: Rat X Nen X Hatsu


	3. 002 Rat X Nen X Hatsu

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own hunter x hunter that belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Considering I added a group I'm just going to borrow from sword art online Kirito's group so I don't own that either Reki Kawahara does.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Authors comments)

 **Chapter 2:** **Rat X Nen X Hatsu**

Ages: Angela and Argo are 6. Sinon is 7. Asuna and Lisbeth are 8. Klein is 15 and Agil is 17.

 **9 months since the start of training**

Angela was staring out into the horizon from the roof of the car pile she was on. Thinking over all the things they had learned. They had all advanced and even graduated from certain courses like throwing weapons, manners and etiquettes. Education wise they were beyond their age group. According to the IQ test the elders had made her and Asuna were actually geniuses which explained why they could quickly learn whatever had their interests and things that didn't but felt they should learn. After adding Sinon to the group she had claimed the 3rd room on the right and then made a nest on the roof. This gave them an advantage point for their surroundings. While having officially joining the to be mafia member there were still people and groups that wanted to claim their place or try to become a member of the group. Sure there were fewer challenges than before but they still existed. Everyone had taken a few lessons on stealth, merchandizing, explosives and first aid. Everyone but Klein had also taken and finished the appraisal course.

She was planning on taking the course on how to torture someone later. She didn't like the idea but she didn't want any of the others to take it. It didn't suit theirs' or her personality but someone in the group would have to know it. Torture was a tool the mafia would use. The problem with it was if you wanted to know something the person being tortured would either tell the truth, a lie or just agree with whatever you wanted to get you to stop. Torture also meant one would need to develop the ability on how to tell a truth from a lie. The act was rather distasteful.

She was also sure that their trainers dislike how her group actually took their courses but couldn't really complain. They did however try to make the course more difficult for them but it wasn't really working. The reason for the dislike was that they would skip lessons sometimes for an entire fortnight due to various reasons. Yet despite the skipping they would easily catch up on whatever they had missed when they were doing their own things. Their own thing was normally earning them jenny, favors or experience.

Klein and Agil were skipping to work with the traders when they leave Ryūseigai serving as bodyguards. Agil also got experience in bartering if the goods were not just delivery.

Lisbeth would skip whenever the forge needed an extra hand for whatever goods they were producing.

She would skip for various reasons which ranged from stealing, didn't feel like going, leaving Ryūseigai to explore and hunting. Whenever she goes hunting Sinon would mostly join her. This was good for the group as they would then have smoked meat from something that didn't scavenge in the dumpsite. She was sure that the cooks in the general cafeteria would use rats from time to time. The reason she was sure was due to boredom. It was what she considered as mankind's worst enemy. During that boredom period she had snuck into the cafeteria to steal some food hopeful something nice and fresh but ended up watching a cook skin a rat before dumping it in a pot. So yea no one in the group ate at the cafeteria anymore. Come to think of it did Asuna ever use rats in some of the dishes she cooked for the group? If Asuna did then they had never caught her at it even when she forces them to help cook during their free time.

Sinon would skip to go hunting.

Asuna had yet to skip a single lesson in fact she complained about Angela's habit of skipping for didn't feel like going or for exploring. Asuna would state that she should be taking things more seriously.

Anyways instead of reminiscing she should probably get to the reason as for why she was in the middle of the scrapyard on the roof of a car. She had received a note earlier in the day from someone requesting a meeting here and that she should attend alone. The alone part was relatively easy Klein and Agil were not even in Ryūseigai at the moment, Asuna was in class, Lisbeth was working and Sinon was …Um actually she had no idea where Sinon was at this moment but she wasn't one to cause trouble even if she chooses to spy via sniper rifle scope. Interestingly enough the note had a small face with whiskers drawn in the bottom corner.

While Angela was reminiscing another person in the scrapyard had been observing her. This person was wearing a hooded cloak and under the hood you could just see whisker markings on her face. Said person had scouted out the area beforehand in order to attend this meeting. Her information regarding this group seems to be accurate. Two members were out of Ryūseigai, one was at the forge, one in class and the group's sniper resting around 600 meters north from the meeting spot spying on their leader. She could only conclude that A) The sniper doesn't trust her leader or B) She was worried about her leader. It could be either seeing as she had only joined a few months back but it's probably the latter reason, which means she doesn't trust me or I should say the person arranging this meeting. 'I might as well attend the meeting now even if she not completely alone. After all they will be learning something very interesting soon. Despite the fact that I haven't been able to uncover what it is exactly. It is supposed to be highly useful.' Heads towards the meeting spot.

Angela notices a person climbing up the car pile towards her. 'Brown hooded cloak, small build. Were those whiskers I just spotted under that hood? Something metal by the belt considering it just refracted some light, likely a knife/dagger of some sort. Don't remember seeing this person around. Doubt I've offended/stolen from them before. Their footsteps are very light even on this metal. Guess this is the person I'm meeting. I wonder if this is the person I've been looking for the past few months.'

"I heard you were looking for me." A grin could be seen under the hood and the voice was feminine. "What service could I possibly provide for the group and their leader that is the rising star for the east of Ryūseigai?"

"Rising star? I doubt that true. A menace is much more likely." Angela said with a grin of her own. "I take it you're the person that had been spying on me during stealth, intel gathering and other random times throughout the days these past months. What possible interest could I be to the legendary master of stealth and intel? A master that even the trainers themselves aren't to certain if she is attending or skipping. I'm pretty sure you know why I've been looking for you these past months." She then seems to be thinking of something. "Also I'm not the leader seeing as there is none for the group at the moment."

"Legendary? Flattery will get you everywhere. The trainers aren't that good at their jobs but they're decent. As for why you're looking for me you want me in your group. As for what I would be doing in your group most likely acting as the main information broker and as a helping hand in stealing." 'So she did sort of notice me.' She then scoffs. "Not the leader. I doubt that's what your group considers you. I've seen the interactions between you and the other. It is as clear as day that they all defer to you first. Some of them will then defer to Asuna as the second if you aren't around."

"Considering that you know all this. What will your answer be and what are your other skill sets?" Angela then seems to be in thought. 'I'm the leader. I though they considered my suggestions as reasonable. Not as an orders.' Internally groans. 'Being the leader means more responsibilities. Does this mean I should take Asuna's suggestion and take things more seriously? Nah Asuna can deal with all the needed duties. I can do what I've always done for the group. Just have to make sure that raid plans are sound and no one will die when following orders. Shame that I can't actually guarantee that no one will die during a raid minimizing the risks taken yes but completely prevent it not likely.' She then hears a loud cough.

"Yes for joining. Besides your group will be learning something interesting soon. Not too sure what it is but it's known as Nen. From what I've found about it not every group gets to learn it. Only the best ones... oh and some of the elder know Nen as well. As for my skill set beyond the two obvious ones. I prefer close combat so hand to hand. As for the weapons I'm good at are claws, daggers, throwing picks and knives, small explosives and handgun. Beyond combat skills basic first aid, appraisal and lock picking. I also enjoy extortion." Her eyes gained an unholy gleam with the last comment.

"Try not to extort the others. They won't like it and I'd prefer there not to be any serious fighting within the group. Sparring yes all out matches no."

"That reminds me did you know that your sniper is around 600 meters in that direction." Argo points in said direction.

"No."

 **Some random location in Ryūseigai around 3 months later**

Ages: Angela, Sinon and Argo are 7. Asuna and Lisbeth are 8. Klein is 15 and Agil is 17.

The elder Hana (the elder that made the deal with Angela's group I had to give her a name otherwise it might become confusing. Maybe I'll do the same to the other later.) was discussing with the other Ryūseigai elders about allowing her special little group to learn Nen.

The west side elder was disagreeing with the suggestion. "We already have a group of Nen users almost ready to be sent to the mafia there is no need to train the next bunch so soon. Individuals are fine but groups no. It would be better to send a few groups of _normal_ people to them afterwards. That doesn't require extra training or the knowledge of Nen."

"He is right it's rather soon to be training the next batch of teens or pre-teens in Nen. A few years apart between different groups are much more preferable." Another elder agrees with the west side. This elder happened to represent the north area.

The central and south area elders know that what the other two were saying was true. When learning Nen if the person was highly talented it won't take too long to train. However this was actually the first time in a long time that the east was suggesting one of her groups. Most of the time trained Nen users came from the other four areas. The central elder just had to ask. "How old is the group you are suggesting?"

Hana seemed relieved that at least someone in the council was willing to listen. "The group is a group of 7. The oldest two are 17 and 15. The remaining members are all 7 or 8 year olds."

"That puts most of them 5-6 years younger than the youngest in the current group. The age difference is decent. Umm … I'm more worried about their ages then. We don't exactly use the gentle method of awakening ones Nen it takes too long and we don't exactly have the patience or patient trainers for long term training. Even prodigies take at least several weeks to open their nodes though meditation. It would take much longer for the norm. Forcing the nodes open may end up killing them if they don't learn Ten quickly enough."

"I don't believe it will be much of a problem with them. Just start with the leader once she gets it the others will listen to her advice more than the trainer. Besides once they get the basics they can learn the more advance techniques on their own." 'All of them are probably going to pick up Shu very quickly.' Hana had very little doubt that _they_ would suffer exhaustion until death in learning Ten. More than likely they'll pass with flying colors like the current west group. "Besides we can test if 7-8 years olds can learn Nen. They fail and then we'll stick to have pre-teens and teenagers trained."

 **Few hours of arguing later**

"Hana seriously you're not giving up on this idea. You run a high risk of losing most of this group of yours and quite clearly you think rather highly of them. They can easily wait a few years before learning Nen. The mafia doesn't really except members unless their older than 14 or at least look older than 14. Before then the only jobs they'll get from the mafia should be easy either hired thief or assassin." The central elder had to state.

"I have a feeling that they will need to learn Nen and soon. It's a feeling I've been getting after reviewing all the current groups and individuals we're training." Hana was admitting to overstepping her boundaries with this sentence.

"You're supposed to keep you nose out of our groups." The west elder practically shouted.

"Enough let's just vote. Quite clearly we are all going to be listening to you and Hana arguing over this topic unless a vote is decided. The vote will be final. Afterwards we can get back to other topics needed to keep Ryūseigai running. First members against Hana's group learning Nen raise your hands." Quite clearly the south elder no longer wished to continue the topic.

Both the west and south elder's raise their hands. The west elder looks at the north elder as if he was betraying him.

"I'm curious if 7-8 year olds can learn Nen." The look had only earned such a reply.

"Hands up for letting them learn Nen."

The remaining hands go up.

"Hana's group is learning Nen. Next topic the budget each sector is getting."

And on goes the boring meeting with the top Ryūseigai elders.

 **One year after the start of training**

All seven members had been requested to attend this training session. A special request was made to Argo indirectly though Angela. She had to be in site of the trainer and not attending somewhere in the room out of site seeing as that was a habit of hers. They hadn't been informed what this was about except that all their other courses would be put on until they got the basics down.

Argo had stated that she was sure they were about to learn Nen. All the other members felt she was probably right. In the last 3 months of her joining she had given lots of valuable and accurate information to the group. Information that she had felt the group would like. Considering the number of items that disappeared from their proper locations due to her knowledge she was more than likely correct. She had also claimed the 5th room to the right. So her room was right next to Angela's.

Anyways back to the training session. The group had arrived early and was lazing around in their different location. A closer look at the different members and you would notice that all possible entrances to the room had been covered. Oh and apparently they were to leave their weapons at home. They had left their main weapons such as swords, mace, axe, claws, daggers and gun were left back that the house. Actually the request had listed said weapons. To them this simply meant that they would take their hidden weapons such as throwing knives and picks. They weren't on the list so in theory they could bring them. (They are rather an anti-authoritarian and rebellious group.)

A strong looking man enters the room. "So you're the bunch I've been told to teach Nen too. You've got to be the youngest group I've ever taught. Not including you two you're older than the normal age I teach. Do any of you have any knowledge about Nen?"

"Not really. It's something occasionally taught to different groups not every group is given the opportunity though. Nothing else …. Some elders know how to use it."

"Ok. Starting from the top then Nen is the ability to freely manipulate your own life energy. Strictly speaking you are all projecting a small part of your life energy or aura right now as a general uncontrolled leakage. This leakage comes from your aura nodes. In order to learn Nen you must first awaken or open these nodes. This can be done using 2 methods. First method is though meditation you can slowly open them. This is viewed as the safe method but it can take weeks to months in order to achieve. So we won't be using that method. I'm not wasting months of my time getting you lot to open your nodes. The second method will take seconds for each individual. It is known as Gehou. Basically I will be forcing your nodes open. Of course this method has its own risk as it can cause severe exhaustion or kill you." Takes a break in his explanation and looks towards his new students. The girl with blue hair just looked bored or possibly very calm. The girl in red and white along with the black teen looked slightly worried. They were sending glances towards the red dressed teen that was glaring at them due to the glances. He couldn't tell what the other 3 members seemed to be thinking. Well both of them were looking towards the kid wearing black. 'I really should have looked through the file Hana gave me beforehand knowing their name would be useful…Ah well too late.'

The kid wearing black then asks. "If the second method can cause death there must be a way to prevent the aura from flowing out of control."

The trainer chooses to get back to explaining 'Smart kid' "There are four major principles in Nen. The basics if you will. The four principles are Ten, Zetsu, Ren and Hatsu. Once your nodes are open you will be required to use Ten.

Ten is the method to keep your aura from leaking away from your body in a shroud. It can help you maintain a youthful vigor and reduces ones' aging. As beginners you will need to constant concentrate in order to maintain Ten eventually it will become second nature. It is also the ability that will protect you from basic Nen attacks. It won't work well against more advance techniques.

Next is Zetsu it stops the outflow of you aura completely. By stopping your own aura flow it becomes easier to sense the aura of others. It used for tracking or sneaking as your aura can no longer be detected. You can also use it to help relieved fatigue. The downside of this is that any Nen attack directed towards you can become deadly.

Ren is a direct application of Ten. Essentially you will be deliberately producing a high output of aura and keeping it around your body. This can increase your physical strength, durability and provides a large pool of aura to use in more advance techniques or any individual skills you may develop over time. It can also be used to cause discomfort or display hostile intent towards people who do not know how to use Ten.

Hatsu is the release or transmission of ones aura. This will more than likely be different for each of you. It is a personal expression of your Nen so you will have a unique and special ability. Please note even if you fall into the same category you can never master Nen by just copying other people's abilities."

"Category?" Agro asked.

"There are six categories in Hatsu people will fall into one of them. I will explain that when you master the other 3. Seeing as aura is an energy that comes from within it can also be used very effectively against other humans. By using Nen with ill intent it can be used to kill non Nen users. To protect yourselves against Nen you would need to learn to use Nen. View Ren as offense therefore Ten is defense." He then chooses a wooden crate in the room to demonstrate. "Aura is used to block Aura otherwise." He then breaks the crate just by putting a hand on it. "Your body will be shattered just like this crate. I was told to start with the group leader so which one of you two is in charge." He then looks towards the two older teens.

The two of them glance at each other and then point towards the 7 year old in black.

The trainer sighs "I'm not asking you to volunteer a member. I'm asking which one of you is the leader."

"Yea and we're telling you that she is the leader." This was the only reply he got.

Angela notes that he seems to be confused. "I know that most groups will have the older members in a position of power. Unfortunately that isn't the case for us. I run this group and my second would be Asuna." She then gives a quick gesture to the girl in red and white. "I will admit that Agil and Klein started the group but the rest of us have no interest in listening to either of them."

"Fine I'll start with you and Asuna then. While I am using the rough method to open you nodes I will be doing so without the intention of destroying you. My goal is to force open your nodes which will allow you to learn to control your aura. I'll need to two of you to stand in front of me and show me your backs. I'd advise you to relax." He then pushes his aura into them. Afterwards he takes a step back. "Right now you should see a white steam like substance rushing out of your bodies. That is your life energy and proof that I've opened all your nodes. The reason you can see it is because the nodes in your eyes are open. Now close your eyes and focus on containing your aura. Visual it as if it was blood circling through your body it. It should surround you and undulates in your mind." He suddenly pauses as his two students noticing their relaxed stance and the fact the aura is already flowing quite smoothly around them. 'Damn. I'm going to owe Hana quite a few thousand Jenny. If all of them can do this they'll match any of my previous student groups despite most of their ages.' "All right maintain this feeling and open your eyes. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm surrounded in some sort of warm fluid." This was Asuna's reply.

"I imagine this is what it would feel like in a sensory deprivation tank." That was Angela.

The trainer could only sweat drop at the second reply. "Right… keep maintaining your auras like that while I open your companions' nodes."

He gets to work on the rest of the members going in pairs. The pairing went Sinon with Argo, Lisbeth with Agil and last was Klein. Sinon and Argo did fine being both calm and relaxed. Agil was capable of Ten slightly before Lisbeth figured it out that a relaxed stance and concentrating would help instead of being tense and concentrating. Klein well he ended up having to listen to advice given by almost all the other members. He tried the various stances that both Asuna and Agil suggested. It didn't help. Lisbeth just suggest that he should breath. This didn't help with Ten though it did help him calm down from his increasingly panicking state the longer he took to try and stop the leaking of his life energy. Agro and Sinon didn't give any advice. Sinon because she was finding this slightly amusing and didn't think his life energy would run out soon. Argo was willing to give out suggestions if Klein paid her. Eventually Angela suggested he should just go through his kata while thinking about the aura surrounding him.

To the trainer's surprise this actually worked from his experience a standard standing up stance or a sitting mediation stance were the usual methods. He had never had a student that used kata to help achieve Ten. 'Interesting… I guess to each they're own. My old teacher was right each student will give you a new learning experience.' It was also clear to him why the girl was the leader. If any member was going to have problems she would most likely have the solution needed to solve it. It would also be different for each member. 'This is going to be fun.' "Now since all of you now know Ten you will need to keep training it even in your sleep. Tomorrow I will be throwing Nen at you and you better hope your Ten holds."

 **Time skipping to 6 months after learning Nen** (Considering Gon and Killua learnt the basics of Nen in less than 3 months I think this is reasonable. The Heavens Arena Arc was about 5 months in total max and Gon was banned from practicing for 2 months. I still haven't included how long it took them to reach the 200th floor.)

'That's it. I'm training a bunch of mini monsters. 6 months. I officially trained them in Ten, Zetsu, Ren and Gyo. They learned all of those under the training schedule I had. I was able to get them to keep using Ren for a few hours at a time to train their endurance with it and build up the amount of aura available to use. One of them then accidentally discovers Shu while doing their own weapon training and then shows the other. Next thing I know I'm suddenly explaining the remaining six of the seven more advance Nen techniques and their uses. Goodbye schedule. Only good thing is that they haven't completely mastered all of them. Well except for her I think she is probably the only exception to everything with this group.' The trainer starts to stare at the seven. Each of them was doing their own thing. Klein was using Ren and had been maintaining it for the last hour. From the amount of sweat he wasn't going to last much longer. Agil was mediating and using En. Lisbeth was just using Ten. Argo was using Zetsu. Sinon seemed to be using Gyo while watching Asuna and Angela sparing. As for those two they were using In to hide the fact they were using Shu on their swords. Not including the fact that on occasions they would use Ryu to attack or to block an attack. Oh and they were using Gyo to ensure they wouldn't badly hurt each other or cause damage their weapons. As the trainer used Gyo it became clear that Argo was using In and not Zetsu. The trainer sighs. 'Why couldn't I just have a normal group?' "Will you all stop what you're doing?" He had learned it was better to ask instead of order. Apparently this group found following orders difficult. Give them pointer or suggestions went just fine. Make it a command and instant rebellion unless Angela agreed with you. 'Makes me wonder how they will do when they have to follow orders when their older.' "Today we will be finding out your Hatsu something we would have done earlier if you hadn't distracted me with teaching you the more advance techniques. We will be using Water Divination to determine your aura types." He then sets a wine glass on a crate, fills it with water and leaves a leaf in the center of the water. "There are six aura categories. It will of course be best if you use your own aura category but it is possible to learn abilities more suited to another category. However your ability will not be as strong as someone who actually belongs in that category. The only exception is when you have absolutely mastered the use of Nen. So think of abilities suited for your own category. In the future you can expand your capabilities. Anyways there will be six different effects that can happen to this glass of water each effect will indicate the category you belong to. For example:" He goes up to the glass of water and puts his hands slightly way from the glass then uses Ren. Water rapidly spills from the glass. "This indicates that I am an Enhancer." He then quickly clears his mess and resets the glass. "If the water volume changes like before, the user is an Enhancer. If the taste of the water changes, the user is a Transmuter. If impurities form in the water, the user is a Conjurer. If the water changes color, the user is an Emitter. If the leaf floating on the water's surface moves, the user is a Manipulator. Any other changes will indicate the user is a Specialist. All you need to do is place your hands round the glass and use Ren. So who's going first?"

Agil says "Ladies first." He does a partial bow and a sweep of the hand gesture.

Sinon's reply to that was "Age before beauty."

Agil and Klein look at the group of girls and note that they all seem to agree.

Agil steps up to the glass. Cups it and uses Ren. His leaf slowly starts to turn clockwise and completes a whole circle.

Trainer "Congrats you're a Manipulator. As a Manipulator you can control living or non-living things. Which one and how will be up to you. Manipulators can use a medium to help perform their abilities. Next"

Klein cups the glass uses Ren and water spills.

Trainer "You're an Enhancer. You're good for close-range combat. Also your offensive and defensive capabilities can be increased." He then clears the mess and resets the glass. "Next."

Lisbeth cups the glass uses Ren. The leaf goes black and then changes its shape into a hammer. Particles also form a pillar in the water until it touches the hammer.

Trainer "You're a Specialist. I've got no suggestion for you as each Specialist does a different thing with their Hatsu. But considering the shape of the leaf it'll have something to do with your forging skills." He washes out the glass refills it and places a new leaf. "Next"

Asuna cups the glass and uses Ren. Her leaf slowly starts to turn anti-clockwise and completes a whole circle.

Trainer "You're a Manipulator. Use the same advice that I gave Agil. Next."

Sinon cups the glass and uses Ren. The color of the water turns blue.

Trainer "You're an Emitter." 'Not surprising.' "You'll be able to separate your aura from yourself. If you become stronger it will be possible to separate your aura from your body for long periods of time, while still retaining its shape and function. Most Emitters use it for long-ranged attacks or for abilities with long-lasting effects." He pours out the water and resets the glass. "Next."

Argo cups the glass and uses Ren. There were absolutely no changes to the contents within the glass.

Trainer "Give a try at tasting the water."

Argo tastes the water. "Tastes bitter um… actually it tastes a bit like the beer I once stole."

Trainer "Then you're a Transmuter. Your aura will be able mimic properties of a substance. Not too sure how to give advice on what it might end up as though. Next."

Angela cups the glass and uses Ren. The result was rather spectacular. First the leaf bounces off the sides of the glass before it crushes itself into a tiny ball, which then lights on fire. A scent of burnt sugar was also given off. The water changed color into amber before it started spilling out of the glass. Crystals started to form in the water. When the crystal structure solidifies it breaks the glass. A few more seconds an explosion occurs destroying the crystal structure. After staring at the remaining mess Angela turns to look at the trainer. "Umm… what category do you think my aura falls in?"

The trainer is looking at the mess. "Hell if I know." He seemed to be concentrating hard. "Well considering the results you definitely fall under Specialist. However considering what else we saw I think you could probably use all aura types. _That_ should be impossible. Your aura fluxed at the end just before the explosion. I have never seen that happen before and I've trained quite a few groups. Possibilities are that your Hatsu is not very stable which might explain this mess or your Hatsu category has yet to be determined. I'm leaning towards the first option but taking your age into consideration there is a small possibility it is the latter." 'Not likely since everyone else has a defined category.' "Let's say you're a Specialist for now so you'll have to think of a unique ability. It will be up to you considering this mess doesn't really give many clues." He then claps his hand together and grins. "Well seeing as this is my final class with you lot unless the elders decide that I'm needed here again. Here is some last advice first basic and advance Nen techniques will need to be practiced. Ideally in combat conditions to give you experience on how to shift between them. Considering the sparring I saw early I'd say keep that up. Second keep practicing Ren and try to get it to expand more before holding it. You will like the extra amount of aura that will become available for your use eventually. Third develop your own Nen category first before trying to learn abilities in any of the others. While it is possible to master all categories except for Specialization. That is impossible unless you were already one. Manipulators and Conjurers can become Specialist later in life but rarely. So that's one less category to try and master."

 **Author note:**

A few more chapters and Angela will have her whole group. Also anyone interested in giving me suggestions for Nen Hatsu abilities. Mainly what inanimate object will Agil manipulate and Argo's Nen should mimic what substance.

Next chapter should be out in a month or something like that.

Next Chapter title: Elders X Genei Ryodan X Membership


	4. 003 Elders X Genei Ryodan X Membership

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own hunter x hunter that belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Considering I added a group I'm just going to borrow from sword art online. So I don't own that either Reki Kawahara does.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Authors comments)

 **Chapter 3: Elders X Genei Ryodan X Membership**

 **One year after the start of training Nen or six months later from the end of the last chapter. Here we have yet another elders meeting.**

(Ten years before the Hunter exam arc)

SAO Ages: Angela, Sinon and Argo are 8. Asuna and Lisbeth are 9. Klein is 16 and Agil is 18.

Genei Ryodan Ages: Chrollo 16, Machi 14, Feitan 18, Nobunaga and Franklin 20, Uvogin and Pakunoda 19.

The five main elders were currently discussing the latest request from the mafia in regards to sending them more people more often. Downside of this request was that the mafia was refusing to consider sending more resources in return. Quite clearly and unfair trade but then again they weren't really in a position to bargain. After all they didn't exist and therefore could not find legal jobs. Refusing to comply could easily lead to them no longer getting items that they need. Other dumps were general rubbish from the rest of the known world while those did provide some things it just wasn't enough for most of the population.

"This isn't going to work very well. Providing the number of trained people they asked for is going to be difficult as we weren't expecting the increase to be this much." The central elder stated.

"Perhaps we can bargain. Chrollo's group is trained and most of them are at an age that they can easily work as mafia members. Considering they all know Nen we could have them auctioned off to different clans. That would probably secure us what we need while we think of a way around the latest request." The west elder suggested. "We could also auction off some of the individual Nen users as well."

The south elder sighed. "We need a better solution before the mafia decides to go back to literally taking the people they want. That idea is a gap stopper but it won't last. Their demands are getting more frequent because the different clans all want people that don't legally exist."

"What if we provide them with the weaker or less well trained members? We sell it off that the resource provided cannot meet the demand that they have and if they want better members they should provide more and allow us more time to have them trained. It's not like they would know that they aren't some of the better members." This tricky suggestion came from the north.

"It can easily cause trouble. If the mafia decides to question them there is no guarantee that they will not break and admit to not being part of the best that we could have offered." Hana just had to state the possible problem.

"True." The rest of the elders admitted.

"We send Chrollo's group to the Ten Dons." The west elder suddenly said. "We bring the matter up to them while giving them the group. If the Ten Dons agree they can easily get the rest of the mafia to back up on requests."

"They might end up demanding more Nen users then." Hana just had to point out. "It's one of the better solutions though."

"Koran you can go and get Chrollo. We will inform him of our decision before making arrangements with the Ten Dons." That was an order from the central elder to the west elder.

 **Same location hours later**

Koran re-entered the council chamber being followed by a young man in what seemed to be a school uniform type outfit. Koran gestured to where the young man should stand before returning to his seat.

The central elder started to inform Chrollo why he was here. "We've recently received some requests from different members of the mafia. We have decided to ignore the requests for now as they are rather unfair. Your group will be sent to the Ten Dons in hopes of them getting the other mafia clans to back off on their requests."

"You're bending too much to the mafia." Chrollo just states. "Also there are some problems to you plan. One, my group has seven people unless you have three others picked out as well. The Dons may all want one member to join them just to keep it even. Two, unless you can get a long term grantee from them you'll only end back up with the same problem eventually. Three, I don't think me and my group will be willing to listen to you without a very good reason." There was most certainly a hard look in his eyes.

"Not even if it's for the good of Ryūseigai." Koran stated.

From what Hana had seen it was quite clear Koran had no idea that his group leader would disobey when told to do something. 'Does he even know what his group is like? I can't exactly blame the kid with wanting a good reason and he did point out the one thing we forgot. It is a fact that his group only has seven people and the Dons are ten.'

"For the good of Ryūseigai, that can be a broad subject as well as up to debate. My opinion of what would be good for us is to cut ties with the mafia. We don't need them. You are literally bowing down to their every whim despite the fact they have just been sending less than the amount of resources that they promise. The fact that you think appealing to the Ten Dons will work is a desperate and foolish move."

"The mafia has been keeping to their deals. It is not your place to question our deals with them." Koran says, though he was gritted teeth in hopes that it would help him keep his temper. 'He's not supposed to do this. Actually he's not supposed to know about the renegades on the deals. All he has to do is just keep quiet and agree with me.'

Chrollo just has to scoff at that. "Considering money is actually the only thing we need to buy everything we don't need the mafia."

"How do you propose we fund things? As hands for hire? Hate to be the one to point out but that kind of pay cannot fund a city. Not even one as rundown as ours." The south elder was interested to hear his ideas before dismissing them.

Chrollo stands there thinking. He then straightens and in a confident tone states. "I have a few ideas. Just give me a bit of time to arrange the group and then I'll get you all the funding you'll ever need."

The central elder chuckled. "We'll give you six months to prove your point. The condition is if your group fails to provide what Ryūseigai needs in that time period then you will all obey whoever we send you to. With no questions asked."

"That's more than enough time. I'll be taking my leave now then." Chrollo leaves the chamber.

"Why would you agree to that?" Koran yells at the central elder.

"Simple. One if he succeeds we can cut all ties with the mafia as we will no longer need them. Financially we will finally be independent from them. Two if he fails he won't be able to argue that we didn't let him try. Also his group will have to listen so whoever we send them to. Hopefully we won't end up getting a headache from their potential employers' in complaints. This deal will be like killing two birds with one stone. We win either way." The central elder explains in a calm and collect manner. "Let's be honest. Our deal with the mafia is becoming a problem. They seem to have forgotten that just because we made a deal with them years ago doesn't mean they can try and rob us. They are not to only group to hire people from here. The Zoldyck hire people for butlers and on occasions picked someone to marry. After all if the mafia doesn't think our people are worth their price we'll just take them back."

Hana just had to poke at Koran. "I'm surprised you didn't know your group as well as you though. If I remember correctly you not going on and on about how obedient and powerful this group was."

"Shut up." Koran storms out of the room.

"Really was that necessary?" The south elder asked.

"No but it was fun. Also we're supposed to know about the personalities for the different individuals we have trained. Then send them to a compatible employer. He never does that and most complains we received are because of it. Knocking him down a few pegs is nice." Hana just had to grin. "Since there's nothing left to discuss I've got something to do. I'll see you all at the next meeting." She exits the room after walking a distance she then looks down at a notepad. 'Now where would he call a meeting?'

 **Skip a few hours to wherever Chrollo holds his meeting**

Hana arrives just in time to eavesdrop the meeting. 'That is an interesting concept. His orders are important but not his life.' She decides to make her presence known at the end. "Chrollo, could I have a word?"

She notes that she had startled all of them. Considering the various reactions they had to her sudden presence. The most obvious person was the young man dressed as a samurai as he places a hand on his sword. 'I wonder if this is why _they_ all prefer to stay in Zetsu rather than Ten.'

"Elder. What would you like to talk about and should it be in private?" Chrollo gives a gentle smile. His group relaxes but continues to eye Hana.

"Here's fine. I just want to know a few things. How many people do you plan to have in your group?"

"My idea is a group of thirteen. I'm thinking of a spider, twelve legs and one head as the group symbol." Chrollo replied with ease.

"Thirteen." Hana then seemed to think before continuing. "What a shame. Are all the spots filled?"

"No, what you see before you are all the current members of the group."

'So it's just the seven of them so far. It's a shame that Angela's group is also seven. Um… still I doubt the other six would listen to him.' Hana realizes that joining the groups together was unlikely to occur even if he did want a group with more people. 'I wonder if that mark is a tattoo or a birthmark.' "I see. This has nothing to do with your group but the mark on your forehead. Is it a tattoo or is it a birthmark?"

"It's a birthmark. Why?"

"I've seen it before on someone else that all. If I was to suggest someone for your group would it be possible." Hana did need to know if he already had people in mind to fill in the last 6 spots.

'She's seen this mark before? Where and on who?' "I don't have people in mind for the last 6 spots yet. However this person will need to know Nen and I'd like to see a demonstration of his/her skill." Chrollo answered with slight interest in the person Hana was offering. 'She wants to place someone into the group. Possibilities are she thinks that person is skilled enough that he/she will be helpful and/or could spy on us for her.'

"Meet me here tomorrow at noon." She holds out a sheet of paper for them to take. "Seeing as its kind of late I may not be able to inform them that you will be coming hopefully at least one of them will be there and can tell me where the others are. You can bring your group if you want."

"Them?" Pakunoda asked. As Machi takes the sheet off Hana she gives it a quick glance before handing it to Chrollo.

"It's a group house. While I do keep a good track on most people I have trained in my sector. I can't be expected to know where they all are and will be 24 seven. Now can I? It's much easier to find a person where they live." Hana answered as she left their group.

"Chrollo, do you think it could be a trap. I doubt that all the elders would all agreed with the allowance we've been given." Paku pointed out once Hana was out of sight.

"I don't think so otherwise she wouldn't offer to let all of us come. She seems highly interested into getting one of hers into the group." He looks down at the address. "East huh…" 'At least I now know which section she's in charge of. I didn't think there were any Nen users in that area.'

"East. Isn't that area only good for well-trained goons?" Uvogin had to ask looking around at the other members.

"The east has been known to produce highly trained personnel. In fact the average price for one of them has always been higher than any other section. However the area rarely produces Nen users. The ones that do learn Nen there have been known to be fairly powerful but it has been over 30 years since their last officially trained user." Chrollo easily answered Uvo. "Which is why this is so interesting. Machi, what are your feelings?" He looks at Machi while she thinks over everything.

Machi answers once she is fairly certain of her hunch. "There shouldn't be any harm. In fact it bears a rather good feeling. Something tells me that there is something slightly more to the person that the elder wants to introduce us to. What exactly I can't tell."

"Then we'll all meet this person tomorrow." Chrollo decided.

 **Next day almost noon near Angela's group house**

The group looks at the house and note that it's a lot better maintained than their own two properties. It had obviously gone through some expansion/improvement work and there seemed to be a sparring ring to the side of the property.

"I'm surprised that no one has taken that place from them." Franklin observed.

"Why wait here? Elder late." Feitan notes that the meeting point is nearly 700 meters away from the only house in sight. (I'm going to give him talking badly a go but might end up making him talk normally. I haven't decided yet.)

"More than likely people have tried and failed. It's probably a standard test the elders give for groups." Nobunaga then scratches himself. "The elder most likely wants to give them time to see us and not assume we're here to steal the place."

Chrollo just continues to read a book. He had arrived the earliest took a quick look around the place and so far apart from having a well-kept building there wasn't much going on. Actually no one had entered or left the building. He had sensed one or two Nen auras in the house before they had disappeared but nothing impressive.

 **Noon passes**

"She's late." Uvo grumbles.

"Actually I've been standing here for the last 20 minutes." Hana's voice comes out from a shadow near them. She steps out into the light. "You really should pay more attention to your surroundings. We can head on over." She picks up a 3 inch stone and uses Shu on it. She then seems to gear up to throw it at a window. Before the stone can leave her hand a presence of Nen coming from the house is detected before the stone is shattered by a shot. "Well Sinon's in. Hm... She's got a new rifle considering the extra distance." Chrollo and his group just stare at her then glance back towards the house. A scope glare is seen briefly before it disappears. Hana notices the looks. "What? Sinon has a habit of shooting uninvited people if she's in. Eventually I had to use Ten to protect myself from the bullet. Though she has a standing order not to shoot me and anyone I bring if I give them a warning. Throwing a stone at the window became common. It also gives her something to try and shoot at max distance. Oh and when I started using Nen on the stone she started shooting Nen bullets. Come to think of it she also has a habit of shooting Nen bullets at non-vital areas of me." 'Need to find the new safe distance from the damn place.'

 **Few minutes later at the front door**

Sinon just drops down from the roof right in front of the group carrying her rifle. A handgun could be seen in the side holster. "Any particular reason your bring _teens_ here?"

"Is Angela in? And when did you get a new rifle?" Hana just decided to counter ask.

"4 weeks ago." Sinon completely ignored the first question.

Chrollo and his group were watching slightly amused by the kid's attitude. Hana just had to sigh. "Are any of the others in?"

"Maybe." She takes a closer look at the group before staring at Chrollo. More like she was staring up at his forehead considering her height. She clearly tensed up at something and her hand had moved to rest on her handgun. "Any particular reason that they're here?"

"I just want to introduce Angela to them. And considering you're here you will get to know what it will be about. The others are in correct?" Hana chooses not to answer directly.

Sinon just opens the door and heads in leaving it wide open. Hana just heads in due to the silent invitation. 'I swear talking to her is like having teeth pulled.'

"Sinon?" They hear a male voice question. They enter a well furbished living room. Two male teens were playing cards. A small pile of money was resting in the middle of the table. Sinon was leaning against one of the wall. Her hand was still resting on the gun. The rifle was also resting on the wall next to her.

The black teen then spoke. "Elder is there something you want?" He was clearly puzzled by the presence Chrollo and company. But since they were standing there with Hana they would be considered guests for now.

"Is Angela in? Also if all of you are here it would be easier for me to tell you what I want." Hana just replied. Klein got up from his seat picks up his sword and walks over to a side door before knocking on it. A female voice can though saying. "Just a minute." He then headed out into the corridor and up the stairs.

"Klein will get the others. Any reason I should be worried about your company seeing as how Sinon is acting." Agil asked.

"Nothing will happen aside from a sparring match. I'll do the introduction once everyone is here. I noticed you seem to have stairs going down now." Hana stated.

"We expanded downwards to get a place to practice when it rains or when someone feels like being secretive. It was an interesting expansion project."

The side door also opens letting in a flood of warm air. A pink haired girl enters. She hangs up a thick leather apron on the hook near the door. Seeing a bunch of people she had never met standing there she turns to ask Agil. "What's going on?"

Before anyone can answer footsteps are heard coming down the stairs. Two kids enter with Klein following behind. Both kids were also armed with swords. The kid dressed in dark blue looks towards Hana. "Elder."

"Angela. This is Chrollo and his companions." Hana gives a quick gesture to Chrollo.

"That doesn't explain why they are here and what you want." Angela just had to point out.

"Let's introduce everyone first." Chrollo butts in before Hana could answer "I'm Chrollo." Then he gestures to each member of his group as he says their names. "Pakunoda, Nobunaga, Feitan, Franklin, Machi and Uvogin." He gestures towards her as indication to introduce her own group.

Angela chose to take the hint. "I'm Angela. This is Asuna." She points to the person next to her. Then just points out the others as she says their names. "Agil, Klein, Lisbeth, Sinon and Argo who is standing behind you lot."

Chrollo was impressed. He hadn't noticed the last person standing there until she had pointed her out. Actually he had felt no aura coming from any of them. If it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were open he would not have noticed any of them.

"The elder seems to think that one for your members would be suited to joining my group." Chrollo now gave the reason as to why they were here. He was assuming that it would be one of the two males that Hana would be suggesting. They were the closest in age to the rest of his group.

"Actually I was hoping that you Angela would be able to join them." Hana spoke out.

"A kid. You want a kid to join us." Nobunaga just had to burst out.

"Why would _I_ want to join them?" Was Angela's question

Argo just decided to fill her leader in and quite obviously point out that she had once again eavesdropped an elder meeting. "Chrollo's got permission from the elder council to do as he likes with his group for the next six months. On the condition that he must be able to pay them enough cash to support Ryūseigai. Upon success Ryūseigai will cut ties with the mafia. His failure is supposed to ensure he and his group follows the orders of whoever they get sent to."

"ARGO. How many times have I told you so stop spy on us?"

"Just for this year 5 times."

"WHEN? We check the room beforehand just to make sure people like _you_ were not attending."

"Really? There was nothing interesting going on for any of the meeting though just the standard. How the Nen individual or groups are doing. How the normal groups are doing. How the budget was being divided. What the mafia want and the suppose trade in return. All of it was just the normal stuff. Yesterday's one was slightly more interesting."

"Wait. You and the others are basically giving them a free pass to do anything they want as long as their payment can match what the mafia is supposed to give." Angela interjected before having to listen to another argument between Hana and Argo on what you should spy on and what you shouldn't. "That's unfair."

"They are teens." Hana pointed out.

"My suggestion was for in a few years. Not immediately." Angela retorted.

"It's why I want you to join his group. 1. You will be able to learn something from him this I'm sure. 2. His success in getting the payment basically means he gets to do anything with his group afterwards. Should he fail you get to learn what mistakes he made." Her second sentence earned her glares from a few members of Chrollo's group. "Then when you reach 16 I'll inform the others and let you and yours have a go."

Chrollo had notice the other group's members shifting from time to time. Especially now since the elder was offering Angela a proposal. At first he had though they were just restless or like the sniper and being tense at having an older and more than likely better trained group in their area but it was quite clear to him now. They were having a silent conversation amongst themselves. He was a tad curious at what they could be saying to one another. It was obvious that they were close as a group which easily meant they wouldn't let her leave the group.

"Deal." Angela agreed. It was a win-win situation. On one hand she'd get to do what she wants to do now instead of later… sort of and on the other she get to do what she wants again when she's older if this guy fails. "So what do I have to do to join?"

"Win a fight against one of the current members. Though considering your age I guess being able to hold your own against a member will do. It'll give me a chance to observe your current capabilities." Chrollo paused. 'Now who should I pitch her against? Machi will just end the fight as quickly as possible. Feitan's the same unless he's feeling sadistic. I doubt the elder would like him trying to permanently maim her granted Machi could fix her up afterwards. Paku's skills weren't really for a one on one fight.' He takes another look at the young girl. 'I wonder if I'd feel like I'm picking on the kid if I used Franklin or Uvo. They'd just physically overpower the kid.' He remember that one of the other group's male member seem to have a sword. Takes a quick look at it and sees that it's a katana. 'That makes it a lot simpler.' "Nobunaga, you're fighting her."

"Che. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a kid." Nobunaga sounded reluctant and bored. He clearly felt this would be a waste of time.

"Outside." Angela quickly said just in case he chooses to start the fight indoor. She wasn't going to let him wreck stuff.

"Bets." Agro shouted and a notepad miraculously appeared in her hands along with a pen.

"Seriously." Angela just had to say.

"Yep. So you guys in?" Agro chose to address Chrollo's group.

"Aren't you going to ask your group first?" Franklin said.

"Nope we're all likely to bet that our boss wins. So there's no point in us betting. I'm not going to be losing my cash to them." Was Argo's reply and since none of the others were disagreeing with her what she said was clearly true. "However I have no idea how you will bet so I may still earn some cash."

"Pass." Franklin

"Ten thousand Nobu wins." This was shouted out by Uvo.

"Nobu lose five thousand." Feitan

"WHAT. WHY YOU LITTLE." Nobunaga quite clearly upset that a member would bet against him.

"And you three?" Argo questioned.

"The fight will last around 15 minutes." Nobunaga snorts at this. "I want to see her skills so Nobu will have to hold back for a while." Chrollo was clearly giving Nobunaga an order not to end the fight too soon. "I'd place twenty thousand that the fight will last around 15 minutes or more."

"I'll place ten thousand on Nobu winning." Paku says she's was buffing her nails.

"Thirty five thousand Nobu loses." Machi offers.

"MACHI. I'd prove to both of you that I won't lose to a kid just you wait." Nobunaga storms out of the house. "Come on kid I need to beat you up for over 15 minutes."

"So he seems rather short tempered." Angela just pointed out as she walked after him.

Both groups head on out apart from Sinon and Asuna. "What's bothering you?" Asuna asked once she was sure the others were out of hearing range.

"The leader he has the same mark as Angela but on his forehead. His bangs hide it unless you look up at him from a close range." Sinon answered.

"You're worried Hana's up to something. It could just be a coincidence." Asuna gets a look that say yea right. "Or maybe the two of them are related somehow. If she does join them we'll keep an eye on them until we can trust them to have her back. We should go and catch up to them now." Asuna heads out expecting Sinon to follow which she does.

 **Outside sparring circle**

Everyone was getting comfortable in their chosen viewing spots. Unsurprising was that Angela's group as on one side Chrollo and his on the other. Angela was going through some warm ups and stretches like a good little person preparing for some exercise. Nobunaga was standing a being bored.

She pauses during a stretch to ask Chrollo something. "Are we going to be using Nen or is the spar for without Nen?"

"With, it'll make the fight more interesting." Chrollo replied. "You should at least know the basics. It was one of the requirements I gave to your elder."

"Sure." Angela just finishes up her warm ups.

"Are you done yet kid?" Nobunaga was clearly impatient and pissed that _some_ people though he would lose to someone who looked at least 10 years younger than him. 'She's probably even younger. They can't have known Nen long enough for it to affect their aging yet.'

"Sure, old man." Anger marks appeared on his head. Angela had simply drawn her sword from her back. The sword seemed to be custom made. (Anneal Blade from SAO for the image.)

Nobunaga dashed forward his hand on the hilt of his katana going for a draw and slash attack. Angela simply dodges and aims her own attack for the open left side. It wasn't really an opening for her to attack but she did want to see his reaction time. Either of them was using Nen at the moment. They obviously wanted to test out each other's more basic skills first. Nobunaga was mainly on the offensive using both his longer reach and strength for advantage.

His advantage just wasn't working. His overhead strikes were being dodged or simple parried to the side. His slashes were just being blocked. Some were dodged but almost all were blocked despite the fact his sword style should be faster. True both swords were built for slashing and thrusting but his should be lighter being the thinner blade and all. At least when compared to a standard straight sword. No it was clear that his opponent was use to fighting someone with greater strength and reach. He wasn't going to hold back otherwise he might lose.

What he hadn't notice was the way Angela was blocking. Since either of them was using Shu their swords were not strengthen or protected by their own aura. She was deliberately block and attacking the same area on Nobunaga's sword. This would cause durability stress and at some point break his sword in that location. She just needed to cause as much damage to that point before Nen comes into play for this fight. She had figured that since he was much older and probably known Nen a lot longer than herself he should know more tricks with it. 'Unless he is an enhancer.' Then his offensive and defensive capabilities would become annoying. She side steps right dodging one of his slashes which happens to leave his left side open and shoves her knee into his gut as she moves past him. 'I would have liked to have aimed slightly lower but that might be fighting a bit too dirty.'

Nobunaga was glad that her speed wasn't too much quicker as his. Otherwise be he probably won't be able to dodge some of the attack. He didn't want to be the first one forced to use Nen. Damn her for having a two edged weapon. He then takes a knee to the gut.

"5 minutes." Argo called out.

The two of them broke apart for a quick breather. Nobunaga taking a few breaths before giving a quick look at Chrollo to see if he had any orders to give him. Apparently Chrollo wanted him to start using Nen.

At the same time Angela a knelt down and was quickly removing a set of weights from her legs. She had forgotten to do so at the very beginning. She quickly set them to one side. Afterwards she felt the aura of her opponent go active. She quickly uses Ten to shield herself while using Gyo to study his aura just in case she had guessed his type wrong. Transmuters were a pain to fight. She did have a way to find out his type for certain risk aside.

Nobunaga once again attacks first. Using Nen to enhance himself and Shu on his katana. His expectation was that she would dodge and with his enhance speed his would get another attack in even if he had to punch her to get his first hit in. You know what they say about plans. No plan survives contract with the enemy.

Angela had chosen to block his attack. Her own Nen was separated to enhance different areas of her body. Most was centred round her legs and arms not including the aura used on Shu around her own blade. The way she had blocked would allow his sword to angle off to the right given an opening to his left side as well as unstable footing. She grabs his right arm and sweeps his legs out from under him. She backs off and lets him recover now certain on how to win this.

Chrollo's group had notice a small flare of aura where Angela had grabbed Nobunaga. Even with them using Gyo on that location didn't show any foreign Nen. So manipulation would be out. What on earth was the flare for then? Taking the time to look at the other group most of them had smirks on their faces. Quite clearly they knew something about the flare that they didn't.

"So you're an Enhancer." Angela states with confidence. "That will make with fight a lot simpler."

"You seem certain that that is what I am." Nobunaga retorts.

"Yep your own Nen can't lie. Part of my Hatsu lets me read my opponent Nen type even if they aren't actively using it. I'm hoping to improve it some more to give me a clue on ones Hatsu. Besides since you're not a transmuter, manipulator, conjurer or specialist I can take more risks against you." Angela's grins

"You listed every type but emitters." Nobunaga complains.

"I'm not too worried about emitters. Besides I'm bored with playing with you now that I know what type you are." Angela's grin turns evil. "Do try to put up a fight." Angela then vanishes from his sight.

"What the..." Nobunaga looks around. Not seeing his opponent he tries to sense her Nen. The only Nen he senses in the area are his own group and the elders.

"Does she normally do this? Vanishing and using Zetsu." The instant she had disappeared Chrollo had to ask. After failing to find some trace of her himself.

"Yes. Besides we're all in the habit of maintaining Zetsu instead of Ten." Asuna explains. "I'd blame one of our old trainers for this habit apparently he wanted to train assassins."

"Che…" Nobunaga then uses En and waits patiently. His En detects a human shape enter behind him. He swings his katana in a horizontal swipe while turning right. Angela plants her sword in the ground before leaping up. Between Nobunaga's own Nen enhanced strength and Shu his move could have easily been fatal. However Angela had deliberately placed a lot more Nen into her Shu this time instead of matching Nobunaga's amount. The location she planted the sword would block exactly where she had previous weakened his sword.

The result was Nobunaga's katana breaking into two. His shock and move leaves him wide open. Angela does a Nen enhanced front flip kick from her aerial position and aims for his left shoulder. Nobunaga's shock prevents him from using Nen to guard properly and the sound of bones breaking is heard.

 **Few minutes later**

Angela is waving a hand in front of Nobunaga's face. "Hey, old man. Seriously are you going into shock because I broke your sword? Has no one ever broken one of his before?" She directs this question to Chrollo. Nobu had been lucky as Angela had released the Nen from her kick before it actually connected with his shoulder. The force was still more than enough to break his collar bone though. Nobunaga hadn't moved a muscle beyond placing his right hand over his injury.

"I don't think anyone has ever broken his sword before." Chrollo replies with amusement. "You have good control over your Nen shame we didn't get to see your Hatsu."

Angela shrugs and picks up the pieces of Nobunaga's katana. She studies it carefully. "I'd hate to say this but how much did you pay for this piece of junk."

That snapped Nobu out of his shock. "I'd have you know that was one of the best blades they had in that shop. It cost me fifty thousand Jenny. It is um… was not a piece of junk." He then continues to mourn the loss of his sword.

"Um… unless I'm wrong I wouldn't have paid ten thousand for this." Angela takes another look. "I'd have to say it may be worth less. Lis." She passes the pieces to the smith.

Lisbeth takes her time to study the remains of the blade. "When did you buy this?"

"It was a good blade. I bought it a few years back." Nobunaga complaints clearly disliking the fact they think he was cheated. He knows a good or decent blade when he sees one and that one had been one. "I now need a new sword." Quietly grumbles.

"You got cheated badly. I'd say this would have been worth around eight or nine thousand at best. Angela was being generous. The metal used is substandard and there is little to no folding which is used to strengthen the blade. It doesn't really have much craftsmanship either. Whoever made this probably just used their clay mould and then cooled the blade. I'm surprised it's lasted a few years at all. Though I guess using Nen would help it's lifespan as it would take less damage." Lisbeth continues to list the faults of the blade. Lisbeth looks towards Angela and makes a few motions to which she gets a reply. "I suppose you could take a look the katana I have in the forge and pick one as an apology."

"I doubt you have anything good in there." Nobu once again complains.

"So am I in or out." Angela brings the topic back to why there had been a sparring match.

"Welcome to the Ryodan. The rules are simple. The group will consist of thirteen members. Including you the number is currently eight. Um…" He takes a look at the others in her group. "Do any of you want to join?" He doesn't get a reply. "Right when the group reaches thirteen those who wish to join the group can do so by killing one of the current members, thereby replacing them. Should a vacancy open due to other circumstances I'll be responsible for replacing them. My orders are your top priority. My life however is not." He notices that got some raised eyebrows from the other group. "Two rules. 1. The existence of the group is more important than the individual, me included. Should I die another member will take over leadership. 2. Any dispute between members must be resolved by flipping a coin. The loser of the guess has to listen to the winner. Do you have any questions?"

"Yea, do I have to stay with your group constantly or can I do whatever I want? I do have my own group to run." Angela easily points out.

"You're free to do whatever you want unless I order you to do something. I suppose we could add some sort of agreement between our groups to minimize conflict." Chrollo realizes that she would have a higher loyalty to her own group not surprising since she was only just joining his. 'So concessions must be given to get her loyalty first. Besides having a few extra hands if needed would be nice.'

Hana just had to say something. "Chrollo, you are going to regret giving her that permission."

"Why?" He didn't really see any problem with letting people do as they want, when they want as long as it didn't interfere with his plans.

"We're a bunch of people that don't like authority much." Agil says.

"I believe that humans are anti-authoritarian, aggressive, rebellious misfits unless they wish to be shackled to rules." Angela chooses to clarify. (Anyone guess which anime I borrowed that from? The anti-authoritarian, aggressive, rebellious misfits part.) "I guess flipping a coin would also work for conflicts between the two groups. Do you have a specific coin or are we using any coin on hand?"

"I want to have a specific coin designed. I haven't found someone to make it yet." Chrollo admitted.

Angela shares a look with Lisbeth. "Considering Nobunaga needs to find a new katana why don't we move this to the forge?" She points to the small side building attached to the house.

 **Side house forge**

Nobu is rummaging through different barrels all containing katana. The place has a large variety of weapons. Blades, brass knuckles, tiger claws, axes, blunts etc. There were also parts and sets of different types of armour in crates. Those items were strange as far as Chrollo was concerned. Yes the weapons were still used in various places but most of the armour had been forsaken due to the creation of firearms, unless you counted bulletproof vests. Also most places no longer had people walking around in armour so it would just draw attention to oneself.

"So do you actually have the coin design along with size and material that you want it made from? Angela asked from where she was sitting on top of a crate.

"A twelve legged spider on one side and a web on the other. For coin size I was thinking an inch in diameter and two millimetres thick. Material wise a gold coin. Let me guess you can actually mint coins here." Chrollo listed how exactly he wanting his troupe's coin.

"Do you have a drawing of what the spider and the web look like?" Lisbeth asked the forge burning hot. She goes to the other door before removing the leather apron from its hook and wears it.

"Here." Chrollo hands a notebook to her with the page open on the design.

"You actually have the gold?" Lisbeth asked.

"Not yet. You could just make a metal coin for now." Chrollo admitted

"We have a few gold ingots." Angela volunteered. "You can pay us back at a later date."

"You have gold ingots?" Nobu had stop rummaging to ask.

"Please tell me you haven't." Hana just interjected.

"Umm... I have." Angela was clearly admitting to something. She was also looking everywhere but at Hana.

"They could end up trying to kill you once they are bored or if they find out." Hana sounded like an exhausted parent with an out of control child. That actually wasn't far from the truth. She knew that she favours this group more than any of her other groups. "I would prefer not to find your corpse hanging from the ceiling like a piece of meat in their warehouse in the event that you go missing."

"No need to worry about that." Klein murmured. "She's getting bored of them already so more than likely they'll be the ones dead first."

Chrollo and his group were looking quite lost at this peculiar conversation. "Care to inform us what this conversion is about?" Chrollo just had to ask.

Hana sighs. "Angela befriended a spoilt rich brat in one of the nearby towns."

"Meh no see problem." Feitan commented.

"Said brat and parents also have a hobby of inviting the poor, homeless or common folk to visit their mansion for some personal fun. Most never return." Hana pauses and then continues. "The people get tortured or given incurable diseases by their hosts. Angela somehow has managed to gain their interest and I'm worried that once they're bored of her she will end up like all the others. Though it does seem like she has something planned otherwise she wouldn't be stealing from them yet. Out of curiosity what else have you stolen?"

Angela only turns to look at Argo. Argo pulls out a notepad. "Ten ingots each for the following silver, gold and platinum. One small diamond encrusted elephant with ruby eyes, a small pile of antique gold coins, 7 rare first edition books, silverware, one diamond ring, a pair of black pearl earrings, a gold necklace and a small amount of various gemstones cut and uncut."

Hana just had to twitch at the list. "They don't suspect you?"

"One of the new low level servants disappeared the night of the theft. Cameras caught said person leaving with a small bag. Asuna may have helped." Angela admitted.

"You decided on how to use your Hatsu." Hana just directed at Asuna.

"Yes. Considering Angela can be quite the charmer finding a target to control isn't every hard." Asuna admits.

 **By the forge and anvil**

Lisbeth had been busy during that conversation. She had made a mould for the coin design. She had cheated using her Hatsu to make the mould and using In to hide that fact. She had melted the gold in a pot and poured some into the mould she just had to wait for it to cool and remove the excess gold. Next she would need to make sure that the coin was balanced. Sure she could have just used her ability to mint the coins but she had no interest in letting those outside her group know her ability. She would properly mint the coins once they left.

She continues to listen to the conversation going around her.

 **Back to the rest of the room**

"Do I even want to know what you've done and planned?" Hana just had to ask.

"I've sabotaged the security with Argo's help so if the alarm trips it's not going to the police. Have also mapped out most of the place might have missed a few secret passages but all the main areas are mapped. Found their vault and already obtained the combination for it. Everyone knows where they're supposed to be and what to do. Essentially once the plan goes in action no one is leaving that place alive." Angela glossed over what she had done. "I even know where and how to get into the panic rooms they have. The brat as you so eloquently put it likes to brag about how secure the place is. We will be happy to disprove it before she dies." Angela gives a rather cruel grin.

"You really shouldn't play with your targets." Hana states though she would have to agree that Angela had probably planned the job this way to minimize the risk for her group even though it would put her in a greater danger.

"Why not, if they entertain me they get to live once I'm bored of them they'll die. I'm sure most people don't like being played but they have been playing with others. There's no point in letting people live if they're not useful in some form or manner." Angela countered.

"There is a second reason as to why I wanted to introduce you to Chrollo Angela. He has an interesting birthmark on his forehead. Chrollo would you please." Hana directed the last sentence at Chrollo.

Chrollo lifts his bangs out of the way showing the cross mark. Angela's group shifts uncomfortably and glance at each other.

Angela just stares at it for a while. "What exactly are you hoping to find out?" Angela asks Hana. She receives a glare before she starts removing her left glove. She then shows the back of her hand to Chrollo and his group. In the middle is the exact same mark as Chrollo's.

"I'm suspecting that you and him are somehow related that all." Hana answers Angela. "It also might get you to listen or obey one person at least." Quietly mutters to herself.

Angela quietly mutters. "Not likely." To the last comment.

"Anyways I'm sure that if either of you would like to know if you're related in some form or manner you will do so. I'm just putting it out into the open now since Angela rarely goes anywhere without wearing her gloves. If you had found out later you might think it was a tattoo." Hana looked rather pleased with herself.

"I suppose that is something to consider." Chrollo say looking thoughtful. "We'll be leaving Ryūseigai tomorrow morning and will be heading north. I guess the first think we should steal are some mobiles." A shiny coin is tossed in his direction. He catches it before studying the design. He also flips it a few times.

An excited Nobu goes over to Lisbeth "I can pick any sword from here right?"

"Yes." Lisbeth answers him but watches Chrollo as he tests the coin. "All the completed weapons here will be sent out for sale at a later date." She then takes a look at the katana he was holding. She recognises the sheath and hilt. "I guess you do know your blades. That is one of the better ones I made."

Nobu looks up. "You have something better than this?" He was literally caressing the sword.

"Not for you. The best katana at current is the one that Klein is using. That was specifically made for him." Lisbeth gestured to the katana by Klein's side.

Nobu literally stares at it quite clearly wanting to see the difference between the one his was holding and the other one. Klein was looking at him rather uncomfortably. A gesture from Angela however has him removing the sword from his side a passing it to Nobunaga.

Nobu draws the blade and gives a few test swings before carefully returning it to Klein. He then turns to look a Lisbeth "Can you make one for me?" He was quite clearly close to begging.

"No. Maybe when I feel like a can trust you with Angela's safety but certainly not before. What do you think of the coin?" Decides to see what Chrollo thinks of the coin. Nobu was thinking he needs their newest member to like him just for a better blade.

"This is well made considering the amount of time you did this in. Can you make me a few more?" Chrollo answers as he continues to inspect the coin. "I just need 12 more."

"I can get that done before Angela leaves with you tomorrow. I'll give them to her." Lisbeth says 'I'll mint the coins properly and just make 13. He'll want a better made one anyways.'

"Well now that everything is settled we should be leaving and let you do your own things." Hana states giving Chrollo a look as gesture to leave. Angela and the others would have a lot to discuss before she leaves them.

"Of course, elder." Chrollo then smiles. "We'll be seeing you tomorrow then." He addresses Angela. His group turns to leave except Machi. She walks over to Argo and holds out a hand. Argo looks down at her pad before doing some quick calculation.

Argo then complains "Angela couldn't you just take a dive instead of winning. I'm not getting any money off them at all. Machi and Feitan can get your payments off your own group."

Feitan just mumbles "Tch. Uvo no carry money."

Chrollo just leaves with his group. He mentally summarises his day. 'Met the person the elder wanted me to meet. She may be related to me. Met her group. Saw her fight. She got some decent fighting skills in regards to swordplay. Don't know her Nen ability but has decent control. Decided to let her be a new member. Nobu got a new sword. I lost twenty thousand. Group coin will be available a lot soon and don't need to find a person or make them myself. Will owe her group some gold. Her group doesn't trust us so they may choose to follow or at least keep tabs on her.

Don't know any of her group's Nen abilities but do have a hint on Asuna's. She is most likely a manipulator. They all like weapons. I guess they'll be interesting and could be useful.' He then stares off into the distance. 'This will be fun.' His thoughts pause. 'Do I want to know how she's related to me?'

 **Author note:**

Next Chapter title: Forest X Conjurer X Orphan

Next chapter should be out in a month or longer.

The reason for longer is I've started night classes. So I'm writing with the rare free time where I'm not working full time, in class or studying.

Anyone interested in giving me idea for Nen Hatsu abilities. Mainly what inanimate object will Agil manipulate and Argo's Nen should mimic what substance.


	5. 004 Forest X Conjurer X Orphan

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own hunter x hunter that belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Considering I added a group I'm just going to borrow from sword art online. So I don't own that either Reki Kawahara does.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Authors comments)

 **Chapter 4: Forest X Conjurer X Orphan**

Two years later

SAO Ages: Silica is 8. Angela, Sinon and Argo are 10. Asuna and Lisbeth are 11. Klein is 18 and Agil is 20.

 **A random dense forest**

Angela was currently walking through a forest without any care that some random creature may choose to attack her. Why was she walking through this forest? Well Argo had informed her that there were rumours of a healing liquid or salve as well as a miracle healer or animal not too sure which for either. But both things could be found in a village around here.

The reason she was anywhere near the location was due to her most recent job with the other spiders. It had been relatively near. (Not really but as far as she is concerned it was after all it wasn't on another continent.) Chrollo had dismissed them all and she had nothing planned with her own group nor did any of them require her help. She could have just hung out (read as bother or annoy) one of the other spiders but she felt like she had done enough of that during the waiting for the previous heist.

What had she done? She used Paku's laps as a pillow before the mission. She had then used Chrollo's lap as a pillow when Paku had gone on the mission. In fact she had barely done anything during the heist. Makes you wonder why Chrollo had ordered her to attend in the first place. She had also claimed (read stole) Feitan's coat and lounged on it. She treated Franklin like a piece of furniture by lying across his lap while playing cards with Machi, Shalnark, Kortopi and said furniture. Quite literally she was acting like a humanoid cat or rather an active kitten doing whatever she wanted to the other members. She was getting away with it even more than before the test. She knew that ever since the test most of the other spiders had no idea on how to deal with her anymore. By other spiders this meant all of them but Chrollo and Paku.

Actually there were two other exceptions well actually three but the third one was someone she didn't really bother or hung out with.

The first person was Machi. If she annoys her too much she ends up being picked up by the scruff of her neck and dropped either in front of Paku or Chrollo. Most likely for some scolding making her have a wounded look as if she was asking what did I do wrong? If neither of them were near then she would be dropped in front of one of the other spiders so that she could go with them and annoy them instead.

The second person was Shalnark. He just looked for information on something she might find interesting or challenging and _subtly_ leaving it out in the open where she would eventually find it. She would then more often than not go and retrieve said item.

The third was Omokage. She found him very strange and creepy. So she actively avoided him as much as possible. He kept on talking about wanting to make dolls.

Actually Chrollo's behaviour in regards to her had changes these recent months and therefore made her a lot bolder in annoying the other spiders. Why? He had finally gotten around to getting a DNA test done. 'Stupid test.' Anyways the result received was yes they were related. In fact he was her older brother. This had led to her being side-lined in potentially dangerous ops. This meant nearly all of them as the Genei Ryodan rarely did subtle ops as a group. As individuals yes as a group no. She was only allowed on the frontline if she was being babysat by either the enhancers of the group or the transmuters. Otherwise she would be put with Shal or Paku. 'Stupid and overprotective brother.' Were her only though when she had realized what was happening. Only good thing he hadn't assigned someone to keep an eye on her 24-7. That would become a real drag real fast.

Yes the other spiders had noticed the slight (read big) change in Chrollo's behaviour to her and hence let her do whatever she wanted to them as long as it wasn't harmful. They were also wondering what Chrollo's behaviour would be like when she gets older and starts dating. Feitan had a feeling that he would get to emasculate said males. No idea what would happen if she dated another female though. They'll get to find out when she figures out her gender preference in the future.

Oh and the good news about the test was that she no longer had to call Chrollo Danchou. The downside she had to call Chrollo-nii, onii-san, nii-san etc. Oh and on a side note when her group had notice Chrollo being called Danchou by his group they ended up calling her boss in front of them.

Anyways back to why she was here. The rumour had her current curiosity and so she wanted to see if it was true or false. This trip would allow her to sate her current curiosity. At least until Argo or herself finds something that would peak it again. Asuna had more than once stated that sooner or later her curiosity would get her killed. As Asuna always said "Curiosity killed the cat." The other part "But satisfaction brought it back." She was more than happy to tack on. After all she hadn't been killed by curiosity yet and she was satisfied by the stuff she got at least until she got bored of them as sold them.

This trip so far was boring. No wild animals had tried to attack her nor had she found a path or trail that could lead to the village. It was starting to get dark and the only thing remotely interesting was that some sort of moss covering the rocks. These were glowing in the dark. 'Those might make a useful reading light. It'll save on having to buy candles or oil for the lamps back home. I need to find out if they can survive those conditions though.' She then heard a scream and someone yelling out what she assumed was a name. Considering how deep she was in this forest it would be more than likely that someone would be able to lead her to the village. 'Might as well go save them.'

 **Change of location within the forest moments earlier.**

One young female brunette dressed in a yellow robe with orange trimmings over it she was wearing spaulders and a breastplate. Her boots were the same colour as her robe but the rest of her outfit was a tank top, shorts and socks all in the colour black. (What she was wearing when she first meets Kirito in SAO)

Said female was currently running from three dark red furred apes. The apes were known as Drunk apes. Pretty common in this sector of the forest and under normal circumstances would happily ignore people to continue drinking from their gourd. True they also all carried a rather crude looking club. She had no idea as to why these three had decided to attack her on site it had never happened to her before or to anyone else that she knew. They were normally happy drunks' not violent ones.

While the girl was armed with a dagger it hadn't done much damage to any of the apes. Ok that wasn't exactly true. The damage that had been done was already healed. How? Well originally she was in this section of the forest to harvest a type of healing herb. The apes just happen to uses these same herbs in their alcohol. So each time they drink from their gourds they get healed. (Annoying isn't it. Who doesn't hate monsters that self-heal during games?) This was the reason she was now just focused on running away. One person armed with a dagger against three apes with huge clubs that were self-healing. The odds were not in her favour at all.

Only good thing about this circumstance was that she constantly travelled with her companion. The companion was a feathered little dragon. Considering dragons were rare and certainly not all types were known. The dragon had appeared two years ago when she was six. She had enjoyed playing with it and named it Pina. She had eventually shown Pina to her parents. Her parents and the other villagers at first had been worried that a big dragon would eventually show up and reclaim its missing offspring. That never happened.

In fact Pina's breath could heal minor injuries. This was a surprised to many of the villagers. The elders had also wondered _should_ Pina become older if the healing ability would increase. This would take a while as no-one knew how this type of dragon would age. Anyways Pina had been healing the girl to the best of its ability.

Of course running for your life in a forest would for most people mean eventually tripping over something at some point. Whether it is a loose stone, a low branch, a tree root the last of these items ended up tripping the poor girl. She goes down with a scream then scrambles backwards to avoid getting flattened by a club.

While avoiding that blow she had unfortunately backed into a tree. As she takes a quick look at how to get around the tree while an ape is taking an aim at her. Hearing the swish of air as the club comes down she turns around crouches and then shuts her eyes.

One brave small dragon intercepts the hit and ends up getting smashed. It ends but as a lump on the ground. "PINA." The girl shouts as she scrambles towards her pet. "PINA. PINA." The girl quickly checks the dragon before picking it up. A roar is heard behind as an ape once again goes to attack her. She looks back at it while shielding her pet.

The beast suddenly stops in its action and collapses onto its knees before slumping forwards dead. Its two companions lying dead behind it. Standing behind the first one was a girl likely to be older than her but not by much. This person was dressed mostly in black but with a navy blue shirt with a small metal plate protecting the heart area holding a black sword.

The older girl gave her a quick look over before asking. "Are you and your pet ok?"

"Yes, thank you." She quickly replied to her saviour. "My name is Silica. This is Pina."

"Angela. Is that a dragon?" Angela asked sheathing her sword while taking a closer look at Pina. What she was actually doing was viewing Pina with Gyo. This view was showing something completely different to the naked eye. Pina was a Nen construct. It was also absorbing the girl's aura to fix itself which gave a few possibilities on what type it was.

"Yes. Pina found me a few years back. Don't worry he's harmless." Silica answered and hopes that she had reassured the older girl that Pina was not dangerous.

Angela takes a closer look between both the dragon and the girl before realising that the dragon was part of her Nen. However considering how she had reacted to it getting injured she clearly didn't know that it wasn't actually alive and could be brought back if destroyed. Following that though she probably won't know what Nen was which would mean that this girl falls into the category of genius. "I see. What are you doing out here alone if those beasts are dangerous?" Slightly curious as normal parents don't let kids her age go out alone into dangerous areas. 'The outside really did baby people.'

"The Drunk apes don't normally attack people. This is the first time I've ever been attacked by them and I don't know why." Pina then nuzzles Silica causing her to realize something. "What are you doing alone and this far into this forest?"

"My brother trusts me to be able to handle myself." 'If he assigns someone to keep an eye on me I will prank him and steal whatever he wants before he does until he stops.' Angela gives a small shrug. "I heard rumours that there was a village in here that produced some type of miracle healing stuff. But considering there are no directions on how to get there I've sort of gotten lost here when I heard your scream." She then gives a sheepish smile. "Considering you're here, can I escort you back to your village or the nearest town if you're from there?"

Silica gives a thoughtful look. Before removing the gourd from the ape nearest her and makes her pet take a drink from it. Afterwards the dragon just rests on her head. "If you bring the other two gourds I guess I could show you to the village. You did help me though I might get yelled at later we're not exactly trusting to unknown outsiders."

"I see." Angela picks up the other two gourds both of them being at least 3/4 full. "Why I'm bringing these?" She asks while following the younger girl as she moves away.

"I don't know if the Elder will be willing to sell you the healing _stuff_ as you put it but the liquid in these gourds have got healing properties if you don't mind the alcohol in it." Silica notices that her new companion takes off the cap for one of the gourds and takes a sniff of it. The older girl then pulls a face. "Yea their alcohol is rather strong." She was highly amused from the look on the other girl's face.

"Now you tell me." 'Klein, Phinks, Uvo and Nobu would probably like it.' Angela thinks as she recaps the gourd. "So why are you out here?"

"I was collecting herbs that we needed. This way." Silica then changes direction. "We try to provide for ourselves with what we need and only buy things from outside when needed or if we can't make it."

 **Almost an hour later**

"Are we there yet?" Angela just had to ask.

"Nearly." Silica just answered her pet now feeling well enough to fly.

Pina just kept circling around the two girls and on the occasion would land on the girls' heads. Angela had asked if this was normal for the dragon but apparently not. Pina rarely liked anyone in fact it barely tolerates her parents was Silica's answer.

Silica suddenly drops the gourd she was holding and starts running forwards towards the strange orange glow just pass the forest edge. Pina flies quickly after her. The wind changes direction from upwind to downwind bring with it a scent of blood and destruction. 'Great.' Angela thought with heavy sarcasm. She then quickly following the younger girl to take a look to see what was happening. 'Maybe they're just having a bonfire party that she didn't know about... Now I'm just lying to myself. It would be great if it was true though.'

Silica had collapsed at the forest edge just before a slope. She seems to be staring in disbelief at the sight before her. Pina was trying to comfort the girl without much success. Angela stops just next to her before taking in the sight.

The gate attached to the village wall had been battered in. Homes were in various states of damage some burning and others completely flatten. Corpses of both human and apes were lying about giving a clue as to what had attacked the village. There was some fighting still going on from the sound of things. Oh and a very big ape was destroying things in the village centre. Overall it looked sort of like what happens when the Genei Ryodan decided to destroy/massacre a location. So from her perspective not very interesting or disturbing at all.

She then notices people running from the village some of them chased by the apes. Her younger companion notices them. "We have to help them." It seems as though she had found her senses or courage by most likely bottling up all her other emotions and her panic until she had time to sort them out later. It was a good coping mechanism in an emergency at least until you no longer cared. "And how will you be able to help them? You could barely handle three much less however many are down there." Angela states as she watches an unfortunate villager get squished. She wanted to see what this young girl would come up with in order to help. Besides that was a simple solution… For her anyways all animals were easy to deal with if you knew how.

"Ummm…" Silica could only watch the seen below. The big ape roars. "We need to take out the big one." She sounded confident and then not so much for the sentence after. "It might make all the smaller ones stop."

"And if it doesn't."

"I guess we would have to take them all out individually."

Angela chuckles darkly. "And why should I help you. I helped you previously in order to find this location. I see no reason to have to help you further." While she could help for free as it would give her something to do and slaughter. She wanted to see what the young girl would offer in exchange first or if she knew how to bargain.

Silica just looks down at her feet after hearing that. True the older girl didn't have to help she wasn't from here and didn't have anything at stake. She started to think hard before remembering that Angela had talked about the healing salve or stuff as she had so elegantly put it. "If you don't help there won't be anyone that can help you get the healing stuff you were so interested in. Any survivors would be thankful for the assist and we would even arrange for a supply to be given." Silica seriously hopes that that would be enough.

"I suppose that not too bad for thinking something up on the spot. I doubt it will count for anything if your elders disagree but why not." Angela just quickly slides down the slope while drawing her sword before running at one of the apes beheading it as she passes it. The villager she had just saved was relieved that she was no longer being chased.

Silica having been left on top of the slope realises that she had been played. True her word would mean very little to the elders if any of them hand survived but still the Angela was willing to help. And considering the amount of skill she was currently showing and the number she had already killed. She could probably deal with all the apes by herself. Silica then slowly slides down the slope. She then realizes that without the extra height of the slope she could no longer see her previous companion. She decides to go help some of the other fighters with their apes and hopefully will meet up with the girl at the end of this mess. Pina being a good little medic was healing as many people as it could.

 **Village centre a few minutes after Angela join the fight**

Angela had already arrived at the village centre. She quietly observed the big ape. It was around twice as big as the others and it was just smashing anything within its reach. 'It's like a bigger, hairier, less dressed and Nen-less version of Uvo.' Its version of a club was quite literally a tree without the green. She watched as it flattened some random person trying to fight it. 'Seriously does this place not have _any_ decent fighters? The only thing it has going for was reach and brute strength. Anyone with a _decent_ agility should be able to overcome it.' She then sighs. (More like someone has too high a standard.) 'Let's just get this over with.' She dashes forward and uses her sword to redirect the club away from squashing another person. "Move." Angela says to said person. She then ducks under the next swing before diving between its legs. She severs its left Achilles tendon as she passes.

The poor beast roars in pain and collapse as the leg can no longer support its weight. It was now whimpering in pain though it would still swipe at anyone in front of it. Basically it was acting like any other hurt and cornered beast. 'Well this is boring maybe I shouldn't have severed that tendon if I wanted to play with it.' Angela just considered her previous action before shrugging. 'Well I've already done that action no point regretting it now.' It was rather pitiful to watch. 'I suppose I should put it out of its misery.' She then just does a light run and jumps onto its back. She angles her sword downwards and shoves it though the back of its neck ending its life. She steps off the dead body. The remaining apes were making various sounds to each other. She listened closely. The apes were leaving the area from the sounds of it. 'Now I just have to wait.'

 **Few hours later**

Most of the fires in the village had either been put out or were under control. A clearing was now being filled with cloth covered bodies. An elder was walking though there identifying people and would also stop besides those that already had someone next to them probably to give words of comfort. Angela did notice that the girl she had helped before was kneeling alone between two of the cloth covered bodies. This caused her to wonder if that meant both her parents were gone or just two of her family members after all she could have siblings, aunts or uncles. She did look really miserable though. Then she just lies back down on her perch and stares up at the leave hoping that someone would be able to talk to her soon. She did understand why it would take a while to organise things within the village.

 **Elder has reached Silica location**

"Silica, you have my condolences." The elder said to Silica. He didn't really sound very sympathetic but then again he had repeated the same words multiple times already before reaching her.

Silica continues to kneel besides the bodies of her parents. She was feeling rather numb. Pina was trying to provide her with as much comfort as possible. She replies in a monotone. "Thank you elder."

"I know this is a bad time but where did you find that outsider." The elder glances towards the tree with said outsider. He had noticed how easy it was for the girl to kill the apes and didn't want her to be around for too long. "She seems rather young, powerful and dangerous. It's rare that someone that strong would be in this area without a purpose."

"She saved me from three Drunk apes earlier when she heard me scream. She said she was curious about the village and the rumoured miracle healing salve. I guess she wants to buy some. Um… elder I sort of told her that the salve was real to get her to help us." Silica sounded slightly sheepish at the end.

The elder seems to be thinking. The storeroom had been mostly destroyed. With it was most of the remaining salve from previous years. There was still some left but more than likely most will be used for the injuries obtained from this attack. This year's batch was yet to be made and depending on the state of the equipment used to make it and the people capable to working. They would be producing less than usual. He took another look at the outsider. However refusing to sell her some would make them seem ungrateful. 'That and I don't think we would survive refusing her. Her presence is like a highly dangerous predator and we are all just prey if she deems it.' He continues to take a mental stock on what was available, what they would need to rebuild and the cost of it all. Suddenly he has an idea. 'If she can pay the price I guess she can have some. I will be charging her far more than the normal price.'

"Silica, come with me. We're going to talk to the outsider you brought here. Also tell me how she acted with you on your way coming back." He starts to leave the clearing and heads towards Angela.

Silica gets up slowly and follows while telling him everything that had happened after she had been saved. There wasn't really much to tell him beyond the fact she was highly confident in her combat abilities in order to keep herself safe. She has an older brother that lets her travel by herself. That she had to give her opinion on how to handle the situation in the village and what she would try to offer her for her aid.

The elder quietly listens to Silica. Apparently she doesn't think that the girl is very dangerous. This could be from the outsider having saved her or she simple didn't have enough life experience to see that the person was powerful and deadly with little to no care of another's life maybe not even her own. Considering how quickly she had ended any of the apes in her way towards the alpha.

 **Short while later where Angela is resting**

"Can I help you, sir?" Angela had dropped off her perch the instant she noticed that the elder was heading over towards her.

"I believe I should be thanking you for your assistance. However Silica here tells me that you are actually here on business." The elder easily states after thanking the girl.

"Well…. Rumour has it that a village somewhere in this forest makes a healing salve or something like that. I was hoping to be able to confirm this rumour as well as buy some as I get into a lot of fights. Having something like that would be highly useful even if it isn't a miracle cure as some rumours seem to indicate." 'Not that I get hurt much. It'll be useful for the other citizens of Ryūseigai though.' Angela politely answers.

"Silica already told you it was real." The elder easily accused her since she had said _rumour_ despite knowing it was real. Silica just looks down at the ground.

"Well she originally hinted especially with these gourds." Points at the two gourds she had left at the bottom of the tree where she had perched. "She said they had some healing properties along with alcohol. So when she offered to help me get some healing _stuff_ so it does confirm the rumour. I am willing to pay for it of course."

The elder decides just to be quick about explaining the salve, the village's current problem, the price that he would charge her and hopes that he won't suddenly end up dead. "As you can see the healing salve it true. It will work on most major injuries such as cuts, gunshot wounds, burns, broken bones etc. nearly everything as long as it's not dismemberment. The salve won't help in regeneration of limbs. The salve itself actually promotes a person's own regeneration factor. Reducing the time needed to recover from an injury and making it less traumatic for the person. Though depending on the type of injury would require different methods of application. Think you get all that?" The elder stops his explanation.

"Yes."

"Right onto the price then normally the salve would cost around 5 times its own weight in gold including the metal container. However I'm going to have to charge you 4 times more the normal price." Silica's eyes widen at the cost the elder was suggesting.

Angela narrows her eyes and asks. "The reason being…"

The elder just gestures at the destruction surrounding them. "The amount of damage here will cost a lot to repair and we will most likely be forced to buy the materials from the outside instead of producing it ourselves this time. The number of people lost along with their skill sets that have been lost will also be a major drawback. There are also plenty of other reasons the main one being the reason as to why we were attacked." The elder stops to take a breath. Wondering if he should tell her what he knew as to why the apes had attacked. "The land in the south is where the apes live by has recently be disturbed by human development more precise mining activity. The company has hired many armed guards to protect the miners and force the apes to leave. The apes have most likely tried removing the invaders from their lands, failed and chose to attack the closest settlement in retaliation, this one. More than likely I will need to move the entire village to keep the remaining people safe." Silica looks towards the elder startled by his choice. The elder notices and explains his reasoning. "We cannot fight against the company considering the weapons they have can force the apes to leave nor are we able to defend the village in an efficient manner should the apes choose to attack again. That leaves us with one option to relocate locations. Unfortunately relocating will cost a lot of money hence I'm charging your _friend_ here a lot more than usual."

"What could you tell me about the company?" Angela asked. Sure she could pay the price with ease but she was still feeling slightly bloodthirsty.

"The company is about to go bankrupt and hence needs this expedition to be a success. This is why it has thrown the last of its assets in acquiring the land, hiring workers and protection. The land they have brought is both fertile and the mountain is rumoured to have rare metals and precious stones. The company hopes that the rumours are true and will save them." The elder gives the general reason as to why a company is willing to pull such a risk.

"Well I can solve some problems for you. First I have some _friends_ that can help keep this place save though it will take a month or two for them to get here." Angela looks around. "Considering this place I'm sure they will have no problem with settling here. That would give you some permanent protection even if they're not as powerful as me. Second I can take care of the company for you. Third I'm willing to pay 10 times the healing salve's weight in gold including the metal container should the first and second be successful _this time_."

"Why? Actually forget that. What do you mean by _this time_?" The elder first startled and then demands.

"Simple. Beyond purchasing the salve for myself I also want to arrange a permanent trade agreement between my hometown and this village. Quite literally this salve of yours will be quite useful back home."

"How long would it take for one of your elders to get here?" The elder give up on trying to control and get information from the brat. Quite clearly the kid was going to do as she desires and boo hoo hoo to anyone getting in her way.

"Let's see a month or two for the Hana and any people that agree to become part of your protection. I can deal with the company over the next few days and I'll stay until Hana arrives then I'm disappearing." 'I hate staying in one place too long unless it's home.' "I want to buy the salve before I leave though. How much does a standard tin of salve weight?" Angela just realises she has no clue on the weight.

"The salve comes in three salve weights 35g, 75g and 150g. Their respective weights including the container are 50g, 95g and 185g." The elder recites the standards.

Angela knew she did carry enough gold and she had recently pocketed some nice things. "I'll take a 50g when I leave. I'm going to check out the company's mining location." She heads of in a southern direction. Once she was out of sight of the village she takes out a mobile, picks a contact and waits for the other side to pick up.

"Angela?" A female voice asked.

"Agro, I need to know about some company that has brought land south of my currently location. From the locals it's supposed to be near bankruptcy." Angela similar told her.

Typing and clicking is heard over the phone. "Well the only company fitting your description in that area is well on its way to failing. Why would they choose to buy land with their remaining assets instead of improving their trade is weird though?"

"The land the company purchased is rumoured to have rare metals and precious stones. Say if I was to make their current expedition members disappear would the company still have enough to hire new people to send?"

"Considering the company's financial situation it's not going to happen." More computer sounds are heard. "I don't see anything indicating that the land they have brought might have anything of the sort. Fertile land yes. Rare stuff no indication."

"I see. Do know if Agil's free? I just need him to take a quick look."

"He's not doing anything important and could probably be there in a week and 3 days. You want him to check don't you?"

"If things pan out one of my alias can make an offer to buy the land back off them. Then we'll have someone run a small mining op while minimising the disturbance to the local wildlife."

"You're caring about the environment?" Argo asked in surprise.

"I don't think the locals would want me massacring relatively harmless unless threaten or annoyed or force to relocate Uvo sized apes. Plus the apes make some type of drinkable healing alcohol might be useful in the future. Might bring some back for you to run tests."

"Uvo sized apes as harmless? Is that by your definition or the locals?"

"Mine. The locals view them as a potential threat when forced. Apparently they're harmless drunks." Angela suddenly remembers that drunks may not exactly be harmless considering all the people she had either seen drunk by the pubs or when one of the Spider had gotten drunk enough and had some _bright_ idea. Not really a pretty sight. Example such as Nobu had accidentally sliced Phinks' arm off can to mind. Machi was happy for the pay though. At least Angela thought she was happy.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, I'm phoning Hana after this call but do you know if the Moonlit are back yet?"

"That group got back two days ago. They're complaining about the recent job they had though."

"Tell them to accompany Hana. This will likely be a permanent posting for them."

"Posting?"

"The rumour for the healing salve was true. I've agree to provide them with protection and Hana should get a trade agreement with them. Besides I think the Moonlit will like this posting. Though I might add some mining duties if there is something here."

"So tell Agil to go to you. Tell the Moonlit to go with Hana and arrange mining equipment for if Agil finds rare metals and stones. Need anything else?"

"Yes. Tell Agil to bring 3.5 kg of gold with him."

"Got it."

"Bye." Angela then pulls out a different mobile. Scrolls down its contract list and selects one labelled east nuisance. "Hello Hana. I need you to pack for a trip. I promise that it will be worth it."

"A trip?" A yawn is heard. "You know quite well that it is rare for an elder to leave. What could be so important that you need me to handle instead of yourself?" One grumpy half a sleep voice questioned. Apparently Angela forgot about time difference not that any _other_ people that she called seem to need sleep.

"Well it's medical in nature and I think having an elder talk to an elder would be more polite. Also the deal will then hold even if I meet and unfortunate end."

"You. Dead." A snort if heard. "The day that happens unless it is from natural causes a whole lot of people with any connection to your death even the slightest will end up buried as a tribute to you. The only exceptions would be people they cannot kill within reason. Where would I need to go?"

"Argo has the details and I'll meet you when you're in the area with your guards and the Moonlit."

"Moonlit?" Hana questioned

"I'm thinking of having them to secure this area as an area of interest. Besides they'll like this posting I'm sure."

"I'm surprised you're actually giving a permanent posting to one of your kitten groups."

"I'm not that protective. So should I be expecting you in a month or two?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

"Right. Bye." Angela hangs up on her phone.

 **Back in** **Ryūseigai**

Hana stares at her phone after hearing the dial tone. "I let her and her group get away with too much. No manners what so ever unless in actual public." Gets up and starts to organise for her day as well as preparing a visit to the Cats' headquarters. 'Hopefully Argo is in town and I'm not asking all this over the phone.'

 **Back to Angela's location**

Angela was currently looking down at the small mining set up. She notes all the extra and unnecessary damage caused to the surroundings. Well it would be necessary damage if they were to expand the mining operation. But unless they had already found the stuff it would just be extra damage. Besides there are other ways to expand a mining operation without this type of damage if one was to plan carefully.

There were a few lookout posts but considering the guards were yawning and some were just playing cards they clearly were unprofessional and believed only beasts would attack them. 'Fine animals like apes will make a lot of noise but not actual predators.' She decides to just keep watching for movement patterns and to see if anyone down there actually knows Nen. What she saw was disappointing as there was not even one user unless they preferred to remain in Zetsu like herself. Not even one just initiated rookie this was going to be a boring removal.

 **Later that evening**

Angela was sitting in the middle surrounded by her own destruction of the mining operation. The lookout posts, the sleeping area and any other building were burning under bright blue flames. She was also covered slightly in dirt from going into the tunnels that the company had set up to remove the people doing the nightshift. While this job had slated her bloodlust it had been as boring as she had imagined it. Ok not quite as boring as she didn't have a Spider trying to keep an eye on her and stealing her kills. 'Stupid Chrollo.' From the carts of dirt she had passed as looked through it didn't seem like the company had hit any veins of any sort yet much less any precious stones. 'Agil need to check this place out.' She looks up at the company's sign before deciding to burn her own group's mark on it. She then stabbed a dagger with a note attached to it into one of the remaining posts before leaving.

 **Quite a few time skips**

A week and 2 days later Agil confirmed that there were a few veins of rare metals plus a section with precious stones. He drew a map and wrote down all the distances from the current entrance to the mine. Agro arranged for a delivery of mining equipment because someone (Angela) had destroyed the original equipment. Angela also paid 3.5 Kg in gold to the village elder to get 7 containers of 50g. She then gave Agil 6 of them to distribute among their group as he left.

5 days later the land that had belonged to the company had been sold at half price to a young, eccentric billionaire Andria Ladancia with permission from her current guardian Agu Mundo. The company _really_ wanted to get rid of the property.

Angela spent the next 4 weeks after waiting for Hana to arrive. Silica and Pina ended up either following her around or trying to impress her with her knowledge of the surrounding area when she noticed that Angela enjoyed exploring the location she was apparently stuck in until her elder arrived for trade talks. Angela had taught her about opening her aura nodes through the meditation method in order to get some peace and quiet. Once the nodes were open Angela also taught her Ten.

A week after that was then Hana, her guards, the Moonlit plus some extra people for the mining to finally arrive. While Hana organised a deal for the salve. The deal ended up as having Ryūseigai provide protection and general helping out within the village in return for the salve. Angela had given her orders to the mining group to minimise the damage to the surroundings. After hearing that the protection deal had been agreed appoint she assigned the Moonlit group to stay. As manners would dictate she would have to thank the village elders for allowing her to stay. 'Not that they could get rid of her if she didn't let them.' This started a minor problem.

"I want to go with her." One stubborn 8 year old was telling her elder.

Angela was just watching the argument with interest. After all it wasn't everyday a Nen prodigy would want to follow someone she barely knew. Even if the prodigy had no idea that she was one. Pina was resting on top of Angela lap as she was once again perched in a tree.

"You're only 8 Silica. That is hardly the age where you can make a decision about your life." The elder tried to reason.

"She doesn't seem that much older than me. Her older brother and her elder let her run around wherever she wants."

"How they bring up their people is not part of my concern. What if something happens to you out there? I doubt you will be able to protect yourself. How about in a few years? You can improve your own skills before heading out to explore the world."

"I want to learn from her."

"I highly doubt that she is a suitable role model."

Hana decides to interrupt their argument. "Why do you want to go and learn from her? I'm sure there is someone here that could teach you. Angela travels a lot and I know she doesn't have much patient if she thinks you're not worth teaching."

"Hey." Angela shouted having heard the last comment even though it was mostly true. If something held her attention it was fine until she got bored of it that included training people. 'Maybe it was a bad habit…. Nah.'

"She's strong, skilled and powerful. If she can teach me to be even a portion of that strength I could have been more helpful. Our best fighters barely held against the attack by the apes. Those were animals. Beasts. What would have happen to us if that attack was from people?" Silica started to list reasons.

"We just got an agreement with her elder. They will provide people for our protection. It will not be necessary for you to leave. You could just as easily learn from whoever helps with this places protection. I'm sure they will be strong and capable." During the last sentence the elder looked towards Hana.

"They're more than capable, especially the Moonlit group." Hana notices that Silica has a disappointed look before glancing at Angela. Who once again looked like she wasn't paying any attention to anyone but to those who knew her they would also know that was the furthest from the truth. 'Does she want to train the girl? She does seem interested in the dragon.' She looks at the dragon currently resting in Angela's lap. 'The Nen beast finds her comfortable. So the girl already trusts her. Angela will probably manipulate the young girl regardless.' It was annoying considering all the plans both Angela and Chrollo could come up with as well as manipulating events to their will. "Why don't you ask Angela first if she's willing to train you? Otherwise I'm sure she can arrange one of Moonlit members to teach you."

Silica immediately dashes over to Angela to ask.

"What is the likelihood of her agreeing to teach Silica?"

"I'd say rather high considering she has already started. Your question should be will she take her with her. She has started teaching people in the past before letting someone else take over. The Moonlit are one of her previous groups. The leader had some training from her before she sent him off to some of her …um _friends_ 'Minions or lackeys or whatever is close to being considered a friend.' to finish it. There are other members with the same background. Of course in every team there were a few exceptions." These exceptions were people brought in by the team leaders' themselves who normally found themselves tested by either Angela or one of the others. "However if Angela wants her company she will take her." 'Your opinion or desire won't matter.' Hana just had to add as a thought.

 **Shifting location to the kids**

Silica runs up to the tree Angela is perched on. "You're leaving soon aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't you stay a little longer then?"

"No. I don't like staying in one place too long at least not without some of my colleagues." 'That and this place became boring after the first few weeks. There nothing fun unless I leave for the closest town and there's nothing there that I want to steal….not anymore anyways.'

"Can I come with then?"

Angela blinked and looked down at the girl. Surprised to hear that sure the argument between the girl and her elder had indicated such a thing but she was expecting it to be a small rebellion not for her to ask directly. 'I like her dragon, she not that much younger than most of us and it's been a while since I've tried training a person. Can she kill in cold blood though?' She looks into the girls' eyes to see determination and a bit of innocence. 'Not likely but I can break her into it. Moral compasses can be annoying but she's young enough to have it changed. Also having my own group healer would be nice.' The last though causes a pause in thinking. 'Healer, we really do need one.' "I don't mind but I'm not going to slow down or stop doing what I want. You also need to keep an open mind when traveling with me."

"I can. Really?" Silica asks with excitement.

"Sure." Silica dashes back towards the elders says something and dashes off elsewhere. Angela then just turns and addresses Pina. "Your master certainly has a lot of energy." Pina only makes a cute noise in response.

 **Back to the elders**

"She says I can go with her." One excited kid loudly informs the two adults. She then dashes off to pack a bag of things she thinks she needs.

"Your teen is responsible right?" Silica's elder asked Hana as quite clearly he would no longer be able to stop the girl from leaving. "I'm not going to have to worry about her leaving Silica at the side of a road somewhere."

"Don't worry about that she won't be abandon at a roadside. If Angela does get bored of her tagging along one of her friends will bring her back her in one piece. Even if she chooses to run off either Angela or her friends will make sure she is safe. After all we do take care of what we view as ours. We reject no one, so take nothing from us. It is our motto." Hana simply reassured the other adult.

"Something your home has no problem proving in a lethal manner." All Hana received was a deadpan response.

"We take care of our own. In whatever manner is necessary. It's not like we care if no one else likes our methods."

 **Few hours later**

Angela had helped repack Silica bag removing all the items she viewed as useless. This was quite a lot considering the child packing was only 8 and had never had to pack beyond sleepovers and short trips with her parents. In other words lots of toys and a like were removed. Items added were a few more outfits, bedroll, soap, dry rations, a whetstone, flints, bandages, a tin of healing salve donated by Silica's elder and a pillow under Silica's instance along with a few sentimental items from her parents. Everything was packed properly instead of being stuffed into a bag which meant more room for other items.

Angela then spent some time forcing the girl to repack everything a few times stating that she wasn't going to pack her bag for her every time so she needed to be able to put everything back in after getting items out. After that Silica spent some time bidding everyone that she knew goodbye before they left the village. Angela simply took the girls pack when she realised the girl was struggling with its weight and had only one thought upon leaving 'Finally.'

 **Author note:**

Next Chapter title: Bandits X Base X Eliminate

Next chapter should be out in a month or longer.

Yes I do realise that this took me closer to two months.

Anyone interested in giving me idea for Nen Hatsu abilities. Mainly Argo's Nen should mimic what substance.


	6. 005 Bandits X Base X Eliminate

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own hunter x hunter that belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Considering I added a group I'm just going to borrow from sword art online. So I don't own that either Reki Kawahara does.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Authors comments)

 **Chapter 5: Bandits X Base X Eliminate**

One year later

SAO Ages: Silica and Recon are 9. Leafa is 10. Angela, Sinon and Argo are 11. Asuna and Lisbeth are 12. Klein is 19 and Agil is 21.

 **In yet another random forest**

(Angela's thoughts towards the author 'Why am I starting in a random forest once again?' Author simply coughs I'm being lazy and borrowing more bits and pieces from SAO cough.)

Angela was currently following an old trail though this forest. She was hoping this path would hold a little more excitement than following the main route. Hopefully there would be thugs, ruffians and bandits etc. who would assume that she was one easy target. (Who wouldn't think so? A single girl armed only with a sword walking alone along a barely used road. _No that doesn't scream target to miscreants._ )

Angela had recently left Silica with some other _kittens_ as others had started calling them. Essentially the kittens and cubs were people who were interested in joining her group or she had some interest in them. However they simply lack the capability at current to make the cut. A few groups were people she had at one point been interested in training or had at least for a while before deciding they would likely get killed if allowed to actually join her group. This had led to her making other groups and giving them easier jobs. All the other kitten and cub groups that had met Silica knew that she was unlikely to remain as one of them for long. Angela clearly had a large and invested interest in the girl. In fact the only reason Angela had left her with a specific kitten group. The top few members for this group were all conjurers. Most of the groups didn't have Nen users but a few did. Hopefully by leaving Silica with them she would get some ideas and develop her own Hatsu. It had been no surprise to anyone that the girl was a conjurer.

Leaving Silica behind however had once again led to Angela being bored. Teaching the girl had given her something to do beyond stealing and seeing as she was no long teaching someone she would now have a lot more free time but nothing to do. So she was now walking along a rarely used forest trail.

Unfortunately for Angela all her effort to attract miscreants was going to waste. The reason being said miscreants were busy dealing with another young girl and her companion further up the trail.

 **Skipping to further along the trail**

A young boy and girl were being threatened by 5 bandits. Both kids seem to like the colour green. They had on leather chest armour and arm guards. They were also armed with a weapon each. The boy had a long dagger while the girl held a katana in front of her. Their backs were almost against the trees.

Their opponents are dress in plate. Two were armed with lances, one with a mace plus shield and the last two with long swords and shields. They also weren't really taking the kids too seriously.

"Come on. Just forfeit your money and items and maybe we'll let you go." Bandit No.1 suggested to the kids.

"Why are you being so nice to them?" Bandit No.2 questioned.

Bandit No.3 chips in. "Let's just kill them and then take the stuff. We're bandits. We're not supposed to be nice."

Bandits No.4 and 5 just listen to the three arguing on what to do while keeping an eye on the two kids. Just in case they try something heroic, plain stupid or try to run.

"I'm feeling good so I'd though we should give them a chance." Bandit No.1 replied.

Bandit No.2 "Fine, let's knock them out, take their stuff then tie them up and sell them off as slaves. A trader is supposed to be stopping by soon. That way we get money for their stuff and them. They would love to have such young pair. What do you think?" He asks bandit No.3. When he fails to get a reply both he and bandit No.1 turn towards bandit No.3.

Bandit No.3 happened to be a head shorter than usual. "You know most people would also keep an eye on the road in case someone else comes along." A voice comments from behind the headless bandit. The rest of the body topples over revealing a young girl with her sword drawn. "I hope you guys won't mind playing with me instead."

Bandit No.1 stares blankly at the scene before realising 'What the F***.' "Get her."

With that bandits No.1, 2 and 4 go and attack the girl. Bandit No.5 however noticed a few strange things about the new girl. One she absolutely didn't care about the fact at she had just beheaded someone. Normally a girl her age should be panicking. Sort of like the two kids behind him as both of them had turned slightly pale. Two her sword was definite high quality. That was easy to notice when it broke straight through one of his comrade's shield. Three the girl was highly skilled. She was either dodging or parrying their attacks at the last second or simply playing against the other three letting them think they almost have her. 'I'm leaving.' He starts to back away from the scene and then runs off down the trail. (Oh look an intelligent bandit)

 **A few minutes later**

Angela cleans her sword with one of her victim's shirts. "What?" She asks the two other kids currently gawking at her.

The boy just stammers "You… you… Ki…Killed them like they were no…nothing." He then turns green after looking at the beheaded, disembowelled and dismembered bodies of the bandits. He then goes round the tree and vomiting is heard.

Angela simply raises an eyebrow in his direction before looking at the corpses. "You're point?" She then carefully frees a small bag from the torso of bandit No.1 and looks through it. 'Ummm. Darn it these bandits are cheap." She looks at the few thousand Jennies. "You do realise that you could have easily ended up as one of these bodies or well depending on your opinion in a worst state of being someone's slave. Trust me not all slaves are well treated."

"Who are you?" The other girl asked after giving a quick check on her ill companion.

Angela just grins and continues to loot the bodies. "Its common curtesy to give one's own name first I believe."

The girl glares at Angela but does answer. "I'm Leafa and he's Recon. So who are you?"

"I'm Angela. Say weren't there actually five bandits?" Angela questions now certain that there was nothing left of value on the bodies. Not including the undamaged armour or weapons which she simple felt wouldn't be worth her effort to try and resell.

"The last one ran away while you were busy with his friends." Leafa simply says.

"I guess he had some brain cells to rub together then. So…What are you two doing out here?" Angela asks after all she was only expecting to run into bandits on this trail and not locals.

"Scouting." Recon gives a one word reply.

"So are bandits normally on the small trails instead of the main road?" Angela questions. 'After all a strong bandit group should be shaking down nearby villages, along with merchants on the main road and not theses small trails. I suppose the merchants could be hiring strong guards to protect themselves or it's a mobile group like the Ryodan. I should have asked Agro before coming here. I might have found more fun on the main road.'

"Actually we're not sure. The adults say a new group have moved in recently and the base has been rumoured to be somewhere around. We're hoping to find the place before we were found." Leafa answers with pride at being asked to help locate a base.

"So you're purpose is to look for the base. Wouldn't it have been easier to look from higher ground than walking through the trails?"

"We were told to take the trails. We could find out which ones are guarded and make a deduction from there." Recon gave away their strategy.

"So they just wanted to keep you two out of the way." Angela says then quietly mumbles "Just like Nii-san."

"Did you just say something else?" Leafa questioned as she could swear she heard a mumble.

"Nope, so you two want a hand." Angela offers smiling. Not that it would matter she was bored enough to locate that base and then burn it to the ground though she could do the same to whatever village the other two kids come from. Either case would make her feel vastly better. (Hello pyromaniac.)

Recon and Leafa share a look before asking. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Sure." Angela walks slightly further away outside of a _normal_ person's hearing range.

Recon quietly asks Leafa. "Should we let her? She's dangerous _very_ dangerous."

"Can we refuse? She killed those 4 people without any remorse. She was literally playing with them. I have no doubt that she can do the same to us. Besides it might be safer for us at least to let her do as she pleases. She did save us after all."

"I don't know I think we should just tell someone older before deciding."

Leafa looks towards the other girl. "You go find one of the other. I'll go with her to find the base."

"What"

"It might take a while to find one of the other groups. I don't want to risk her knowing which village we're from much less cause problems. I feel that she's here to kill time, maybe more and I don't think she cares what her target is."

"But…"

"I'll be fine." 'At least I have a better chance than you do.' Leafa tries to reassure Recon on the idea. She then walks over to Angela to inform her of their decision. "I'll be coming with you to find the base."

"I see. Let's get started." Angela replies before leaping up into the tree she had been standing by.

"What are you doing?" Leafa yells up.

Recon nervously walks over and then stares up into the tree. "Seriously?"

A few seconds later a crashing sound if heard coming down. Making the two of them wonder if she had misstep and was now crashing back down. Instead of the body they were expecting the top part of the tree lands near them.

"What…." Recon just keeps looking between the tree that Angela had climbed up and the top part of the tree now on the floor. After a few more minutes Angela drops back down to the ground her landing almost silent.

"Well there's a clearing a dozen or so kilometres that way." She points eastwards. "There is another clearing slightly further than that south-west of here."

"You can ignore the one to the south. We're from there. We should take a closer look at the one to the east. Maybe we can see what its defensives are like. Get an estimate on the number of people the group has." Leafa kept on giving out ideas to prevent Angela from choosing to head towards her home.

"Well I suppose we could scout out that location. So will both of you be coming?" Angela was slightly more interested in the bandits' base than the locals.

"I'll be coming with you. Recon will be giving an update on what we've found so far as a precaution."

Angela looks over the young boy. "I guess that's understandable." She then grins. "Shall we go?"

 **Further east**

Two kids were staring at what seemed to be the first lookout post for the base.

Angela just had to ask. "You're sure they only moved here recently." The lookout post wasn't really much more than a standard wood tower. Sure this type of tower wasn't exactly hard to build as long as you had everything you needed. Uvo could probably build one in a few hours max. Only if he doesn't accidentally break the stuff used for its construction. Anyways these types of towers were only built if you are certain that this is where you wish to set up. It wasn't something you would build for a short term base. Come to think of it nii-san's place in Ryūseigai didn't have any lookout points.

Leafa watches the two men stationed there. Before looking around to see if they could sneak pass and get a closer look at the base. "These people should only have moved here recently."

"What are you looking for?" Angela notices Leafa looking around a lot.

"Cover. So we can go around them."

Angela really didn't see much of a point in doing it that way but considering she had no idea when the guards would be changed she did know that it would be easier than what she had planned. Her plan was mainly kill both the guards and _maybe_ hid the bodies though she could leave them out and hope to put the base on high alert before attacking. She takes a look at the local flora before spotting some overgrown hedges that really need to be trimmed back. "Over there."

 **Short while later**

Angela just has to ask again. "You're sure they haven't been here longer?"

The cause for the question was how the base looked like or at least what they could see from their position. The base was a wooden palisade. It wouldn't be too hard to break but given the size surrounded by the wall they had to have been here for a while. They didn't have any Nen users unless they were using Zetsu like herself. But then again most Nen users stayed in Ten unless they were hiding or sneaking around then it was Zetsu or In. The place probably had around 40-50 members.

"I'm not too sure now but I've never heard of them being around here before." Leafa confesses. "We should leave. Nightfall is in a few hours and I guess I should report this in. Ummm.." She suddenly realizes that she has no plans in what to do with her dangerous new friend.

Angela realizes the girl's predicament and internally chuckles. "I'm staying out here. I enjoy camping."

"So close to the base?" Leafa just had to question.

"I've camped in worse places. This is nothing too dangerous." 'The base will be gone in the morning.' Angela simply shrugs and answers.

"Are you sure? You could come with me if you like." Leafa sounds slightly worried about the girl.

"Yep. I'll see you around later or maybe not. Guess it will depend on what I feel like doing tomorrow."

"Ummm…. Try to stay safe then. Perhaps we will meet again." Leafa now sounds very worried about the girl staying around a bandit base. 'What if she gets caught and tells them about me and Recon. But I can't stay I need to report this place in.' She slowly sneaks back the way they had travelled and sincerely hopes that nothing will happen to the girl.

 **Few hours after sunset**

The base was now buzzing in active. Two dead bodies had been found in a lookout post. The cause of death one had a snapped neck. The other body had a sliced through the neck. No other injuries were found meant they were killed very quickly one after the other or at the same time.

Angela was watching the buzz from a tree using the leaves for cover. She had spent a few hours earlier deciding on how to disturb the base. One she didn't want to fight a bunch of people half asleep. She had decided to kill some guards and wait for them to be found. The other plan she had if that one hadn't gotten their attention was to set one of the tents near the wall on fire. Well plan number one had worked and the camps gate was wide open. Unfortunately that also meant so much for her planned dramatic entrance of bashing in the gate. Angela stopped to think 'I've been hanging out with Uvo and Phinks too much. Well they're awake enough so time for some fun.' She gives a big wide grin.

A tent nears the gate suddenly catches on fire along with the four people standing guard there suddenly lost their heads. (Off with their heads .) The leader of the bandits stares at the sole silhouette a black sword glittering from the flickering flames behind the figure. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He sounded slightly panicked

"No one you need to know. As to what I want… nothing much just your lives as a form of entertainment."

"Kid unless you have friends we out number you. It'll be your life that is lost." The leader realizing that the silhouette belongs to just a kid calms down. He's warning was filled with amusement. "Just give up and we'll spare your life."

"Pleases I'll be making you beg for yours. After all I've got nothing but time on my hands."

 **Time skip to a few days later**

Nearby villages to the bandit bases had a meeting on what to do. Eventually they had agreed so send a combined force in hopes of clearing out the bandits or at least make them consider relocating. The force they had gathered was 120 strong. That had chosen this number as Leafa had given them a base size and an estimate for the number of people there as well as a few of the lookout post locations that she had found.

However then they finally arrived that the location they could hardly believe their eyes. Sure the lookout posts they had passed were empty so they had assumed that the guards had run back to warn their leader and set up a defence. The scene before them showed that this assumption had been wrong.

The scene before them showed a large number of decapitated, dismembered and disembowelled corpses. That wasn't the only thing though some corpses were burnt with no indication of any burn trail. It was like those bodies had spontaneously combusted where they stood or that some type of fireball had landed directly on them. All the tents had been burnt to the ground and at the centre of the base were two bodies placed on display.

One body was tied between two posts. To be more precise the wrists and ankles were tied leaving the body a few inches above the ground. This body had been skinned. The skin itself was hanging on the post next to its previous owner.

The other body was sitting in a chair. Well the body was its head however was placed on a post looking back at its body. Whoever had done this had clearly tortured the man. A closer inspection of the body shows that both the few fingers and toes on the lap of the body belonged to it. A view of the fingers showed that the fingernails had been removed the same with the toenails. The nails had been driven into the elbow and knee joints. The kneecaps had been popped out. One of the ears from the head had been sliced clean off and placed in the head's mouth.

A lot of the villagers felt ill after seeing the state of the place. A few even wonder how much pain the two poor souls had felt before their deaths. No matter what they did with their lives they didn't deserve this. No one did.

The task force ended up spending the day breaking down the remains of the wall, using the wood to build a pyre before throwing bodies or limbs on it. After all they didn't want diseases spreading and possibly affecting them at some point in the future.

When the different villagers disbanded and reported back the disturbing findings to their own councils or mayors.

Recon over hears the report and then sneaks away to tell Leafa his belief on who was responsible despite the adults believing that it had to have been done by a stronger band of bandits. (I suppose that isn't untrue.)

 **In a hidden garden location**

Leafa is currently going through a set of katas when Recon stumbles into the area and blurts out. "Everyone's back."

Leafa just continues with her set and asks. "How many did injured or dead?"

"None."

Leafa pauses then looks towards Recon. " _Great_ so I guess the other village are going to complain about us not pulling our own weight."

"No, as there was no one for anyone to fight."

"What? I doubt that the bandits just upped and left in the past few days."

"Oh, they didn't leave. They're all dead. Apparently two were also tortured. The group ended up just burning the bodies. Do you think that that girl did it?" Recon finally questioned. "I mean you did spend a few extra hours with her."

"I don't know. She is strong but to takeout around 40-50 people by herself might be pushing it." Leafa thinks for a few moments. "I guess she could have had friends of her own to help but she didn't look like she was traveling with anyone. Who knows we could ask her if we ever meet her again. If she did do all that by herself I'd like to learn how."

"You do realize at if she did do it. She also tortured two people in a rather professional manner." Recon states in a deadpan manner.

"Maybe but think if she can take out 40-50 people she's like a one man army. Imagine how much skill and ability that would take. It would be useful to even learn a portion of it." Leafa comments before resuming her kata.

 **A few months later**

Angela and her group had recently in a quiet manner emptied a nobleman's vault but they did leave something behind. A palm sized statue of a semi-transparent crouched cat. It had been placed spank bang in the middle of the vault. What they had to leave a different note from the Spiders. Could you imagine not knowing who the credit actually belonged to if both groups' left the standard Ryūseigai motto?

Most of the stuff stolen would be sold off in a month or two. Argo and Agil would handle it after everyone else had taken a pick on what they like before storing it somewhere until sold. She had picked a nice green jade statue of a hunched jungle cat and sent it to one of her alias estates. (WOW image will do.)

With nothing else to do and since she was in the region she had decided to go visit the two kids she had met last time. She had just walked right past the sleeping guards and into the small village. She was disappointed sure the bandits had been taken care of months ago but still slacking guards. If this was home someone would have stolen their stuff, given them a beating or just killed them.

The village wasn't anything special practically like every other boring village she had ever been to. This one did have one point of interest a small sparring circle but that was it. Having wondered around most of the village and failing to find her targets did make her consider that they may be out on patrol or the alike. At least that was her though until she spotted Recon coming out from between some hedges and head towards the houses. Curiosity peaked and she headed through the small gap. That led to a small hidden garden before quickly ducking under a wooden sword.

"Hang on your not Recon." Leafa said in surprise after getting a clear look at Angela. "What are you doing here?"

"What gave it away? I'm _female_ or the fact that I'm _taller._ As to what I'm doing here I was in the region and though I should pay you and Recon a visit. Saw Recon leaving this place and decided to take a look." Angela gave an easy going grin. "How have things been for you and Recon?"

Leafa continues to eye Angela hoping for clue from her body language. Unfortunately the only thing she was seeing was that the other girl was totally relaxed but on the edge in case of any sudden actions. 'What type of environment did she grow up it?' "Training, some patrolling and …" Leafa then wrinkles her nose. "Any other skills my aunt and uncle think I should have."

"Something tells me you don't like the skills they seem to think you should have." Angela was amused. "Why do you even need to listen to them anyways?" That was more dismissive. After all beyond listening to what Hana and Chrollo may order. Her personal though was more a suggestion. She didn't have to obey.

"They took me in after I lost my parents. I'm thankful that they did but they want me to act more feminine which means stop learning to fight and instead learn to cook, sow, household chores and maybe another skill that may help my future husband. I mean don't you have to listen to anyone telling you how to act?" Leafa asked in suspicion.

Angela just frowns and starts thinking out loud. "Let's see. Don't know or remember my parents. Don't think Nii-san remembers them either. Apparently they have a habit of abandoning their children. I don't have any other relatives that I know of beyond Nii-san. He and Elder Hana do tell me to do things but that had nothing girly in it." 'Getting prepped for joining the Mafia, stealing things and making other people's problems disappear aren't girly.' "My own friends don't tell me how I should act. I guess I don't have people telling me what I should do. I do know how to though cook that's it. If I need something sown or stitched I just ask Machi to do it for me."

"Your brother doesn't tell you what skills you should learn?" Leafa questioned.

"Not in the way you're thinking. He mostly tells me to stay with certain friends of his when he's working with them or to remain in sight when he's sent the others to work. No don't learn to fight and learn more household skills. Elder Hana was more interested in me being able to take care of myself and learning to fight." Angela decides to be very vague about work.

"What type of neighbourhood did you grow up it?" Leafa was now wondering if everyone in that girl's life was so …. Irresponsible.

"I guess it's a rough one. Why don't you come with me and see for yourself? I can say it's vastly different that this place a lot less green for one thing." Angela starts using a sales pitch. "You know go out see the world and meet new people. Learn of different cultures or actually go see cultures that you may have read about."

"I'm only 10." Leafa said in a deadpan voice.

"And? I'm 11 and I have been wandering all over the place mostly by myself since I was 9." Angela was clearly not seeing a problem between a person's age and what it had to do with wandering the known world.

Leafa could only stare at her in disbelief. "You do realise that until you turn 12 it's considered irresponsible to let kids wander around unsupervised."

"12?"

"At the age of 12 you can take the hunter's exam and if you pass it will give you vast amount of privileges or you could just sell it. Apparently you can sell your own hunter's licence for a ton of money something like enough for 7 generations in luxury. Oh and you can kill people with no legal responsibility for murder." The last sentence was for the thought of what she thinks the other girl did the last time she was around. "So you would be viewed as being legally responsible for yourself if you got the licence. At current if I was arrested my family or an elder would be responsible for me and would have to bail me out." Leafa explained wondering why the other girl didn't know such a basic thing. "Did you have anything to do with the bandit's base or help with it?"

Angela was thinking out loud. "Hunter's license eh. Nah I'm sure someone else will eventually go get one. I wonder why Shal hasn't gone to get one yet?" She then answers the last question. "Those guys they weren't really much just a bunch of hot air really. So do I didn't need help with it. I even got to practice one of my other skills a bit. I rarely need to use it anymore but practise makes perfect." She made it sound like a walk in a park. "So if I was to get an older companion to travel with us would you come with me and see the world."

"So TORTURE as just another SKILL? YOU literally SKINNED a man and why would she want to go anywhere with you?" A voice half yelled half in panic can from behind Angela. It turned out that Recon had come back into the area.

Angela simply turns slightly just to keep an eye on two people at once before once again offering. "Well to see the world of course. I guess she could do so by herself but what do you really know about life outside of this little community? I'm simply offering to be a guide of sorts. And Leafa like I said if you want an older chaperon I can simple ask my friend he's 21. As for torture…" Angela shrugs. "My elder agree that it was a useful skill to learn. Hell you can come with to see the reality of the world if you want."

"Our elder won't let us go even if we wanted to." Recon just answered.

Angela takes a look towards Leafa. "Do you want to live here with a family that has a list of expectations for you? To be stuck in a life you never wanted just because you're female."

Leafa simply looks down at the ground having though about it more clearly. "Even if I wanted too I can't. I shouldn't. My aunt and uncle don't have kids of their own and they're too old to have them now. I need to provide for them in the future. I guess that why they want me to learn those skills." She finally sighs. "As much as I would love to explore I can't just leave all my responsibilities behind. I'm sorry but I just can't."

Angela could understand the need to provide for someone else. After all a portion of the money made by both groups was distributed back home. She did invest in her own portion to make sure that funding could still occur even if she didn't go on jobs or should the worst come to pass that something happened to her. That money was made semi-legally. It was semi because the seed money was all originally stolen. Money for someone like her would never really be a problem. If she needed more she'd just take it from someone. "If it's only something like money that holds you into taking care of them then I can help to solve that problem but if it's something like they need physical help I can't exactly help with that." No one that she knew would be willing to do such a babysitting job.

"Money should be fine. They do complain about it a bit but I'm not too sure that that's the only thing. If you can persuade them then I'll come with you to see the world as you put it." Leafa offered.

"Deal." Angela then pulls out her phone before dialling Agil. "I need you to be a _responsible_ person and get a deal out of someone's guardians in order to let them travel." She listens to a reply before saying. "It shouldn't take too long."

A few days later Leafa was seen leaving the village with both Angela and a man names Agil. Her aunt and uncle had an account set up in the closest town and a relatively large amount of money had been placed in it. Not that Leafa would ever know that they had practically sold her off. Unfortunately Recon's parents didn't wish to do the same so he had to stay at least until he was older. Besides Recon seem to be the type of person who would panic too much. Maybe when he's older his courage would improve.

Angela turns around and asked. "So you want to see the place that Agil and I came from?'

 **Author note:**

Next Chapter title: Mafia X Kurta X Mistake

Next chapter should be out in a month or longer.


	7. 006 Mafia X Kurta X Mistake

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own hunter x hunter that belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Considering I added a group I'm just going to borrow from sword art online. So I don't own that either Reki Kawahara does.

Oh and thank you for the people who are choosing to follow this story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Authors comments)

 **Chapter 6:** Mafia X Kurta X Mistake

Two Years later

SAO Ages: Silica 11. Leafa is 12. Angela, Sinon and Argo are 13. Asuna and Lisbeth are 14. Klein is 21 and Agil is 23.

Genei Ryodan Ages: Chrollo is 21, Feitan and Kortopi are 23, Machi and Shalnark are 19, Nobunaga, Franklin, Bonolenov and Phinks are 25, Uvogin and Pakunoda are 24. Omokage is 27.

 **A meeting was taking place in an auditorium of sorts**

A crowd of people were arguing and trying to one up each other without coming to blows. When the door to the auditorium closes it show that the meeting could begin and a man steps up to the podium and taps lightly on the microphone. "Ah hem. Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to discuss the problems that all of us have suffered over the last few years. The Dons are attending through video."

The noise slowly dies down as everyone starts to listen.

"As you all know in the recent years we have had a decrease in the number of members we can get from Ryūseigai. Our attempts at forcefully acquire members from that place have been met with fierce opposition on most occasions. While we have been more successful in some areas of Ryūseigai when those two groups are gone, but we still suffer from casualties. Does anyone have any suggestions on how to get around this? That doesn't result in _overpaid_ hired help." The announcer continued. Meanwhile a projection of ten shadowed covered figures clearly in different locations if what was in their backgrounds was real being shown above him.

"Couldn't we just target the specific groups and get rid of them?" Some random head suggested.

"Does anyone actually know what they look like? From what I know anyone that has seen them has ended up dead and no security camera has been left with a recording." Another commented.

"Do we actually need to get rid of both groups? Why not just target one? Get rid of a member or two as proof that they are not beyond our reach."

"Wouldn't we still need to know what they look like?"

It then just descends into chaos as everyone who believed that they were someone just threw out suggestions.

"ENOUGH." Was heard throughout the auditorium apparently one of the Don had made a decision. "We will be targeting one group. The first grouped that formed to be precise."

"Genei Ryodan will be the target. We will not let some unknown group steal our best resource of non-existing people. Do we know what any of the members look like?"

A bunch of not sure, no and maybe could be heard going on in the crowd. Until a voice was heard saying yes. Everyone turned towards that person.

"I think one of the members may go and fight in the Pit from time to time. But I'm not certain that the person is a member. She does have training and she was listed to join the mafia. I'm certain that if we capture her she could tell us more." The man in charge of the Pit admitted.

"So she might not be a member and may know nothing." One of the Dons asked sounding slightly angry at what could be a worthless suggestion.

"As you know the Elder Hana does bring to be mafia members to the Pit for training purposes and to demonstrate their capabilities in order to increase their value. I'm certain that she would know who some members of the Genei Ryodan are. They may have tried to recruit her." The man once again answered.

"I see. So we'll have the girl captured then. How old would she be anyways?" Another Don asks.

"Around 13 I guess." The man answered.

"Good. We'll capture her, get the information we want and then break her. Her age would make training her as a slave easier. It should show the rest of the citizens in Ryūseigai that we still have power over them not some new group. Do we have anyone on the pay list that specializes in taking a living bounty?" The Don of the smallest region then asks. While mafia members did do kidnapping and alike there was no point in wasting your own people when you could pay someone to take the risk. After all it wasn't a normal civilian they were going to take. If they failed it wouldn't be linked to a certain family just the mafia in general. No matter how strong the members in these two groups were they would not be able to challenge them directly. After all quantity was a quality of its own.

The group once again descends into chaos as every family suggested their own hired help. Also throwing out how well they did certain jobs. Other people threw out their failures as well. Various discussions broke out while the Dons held their own.

The meeting was disbanded once the Dons had agreed on hiring the Red Demons. This group had originated from Lukso Province beyond that not much was known about them. They were a small group. A max of seven had ever been seen but they did the jobs well and had yet to fail a mission since forming. A minor mafia member would send a message to the contact for the group and a picture of the target was given. The fee of half a billion was agreed. Payment was half now for the attempt and the other half would be paid upon delivery.

 **In the Lukso Province**

The elder ends the call from the mafia. He suddenly thinks 'Half a billion for a kid? I wonder what they aren't saying. Still the target is from Ryūseigai. I wonder if the rumors for that place are true. People from there were supposedly stronger than the average person. Unlikely unless there was a genetic reason unlikely.' (More like an environmental reason.)

A small noise is heard from behind a wall. A secret lever is pulled revealing a small room than contained a computer, printer and a fax machine. In front of the fax machine is a picture of the target. The picture showed a young girl. 'She's cute.' Was a quick though that passed through his head along with. 'Wonder if someone in the mafia wants her as a sex toy? Seems rather high priced.'

After a quick search for any information about the girl as well as a quick check to make sure that yes half the payment was paid. He forwards all information to the head of the Red Demons including a note that all members should participate and to minimize all possible harm to the target. Just in case it was a perverted member that wanted her for whatever the reason.

 **Red Demons' Hideout**

A cell phone vibrates indicating a new target. A big man starts printing out copies of the little information available. The man (think Basho's build but as a blond and no sideburns and hereby names Kael) throws the little packets on the table in front of the other members. He just gives out a few quick orders. "Read the notes, try and find out where the girl currently is. Along with anything on anyone she's with. See if you can find out anything else about her. Once we have her location _all_ of us will go and capture her I don't care if you think you can do it alone. Our payment is for her to be alive and in good condition. So maybe a simple show of force and she will come quietly. I doubt a girl her age would know Nen."

 **A few months later in Hi-Tech City on the Azian Continent**

"So where is the girl staying and who is she with?" The head of the Red Demons ordered.

"The girl is staying in a modest apartment. The apartment is owned by a hunter who just got his licence this year. There are two other men that have been seen entering and leaving the place. Apparently the males have got themselves a new game and are binge gaming it. The girl seems to be stuck buying their snacks for them." One of the half-bloods on the team answered.

"Do we have any information on the hunter?" The head asks. After all a hunter could be a problem.

One of the others answered. "He apparently passed the secret exam at the same time as the main exam so he already knows Nen. There's not much information on him beyond that. In fact there's no information on him before the exam. According to his licence he's nineteen. Kael, I doubt he will be a problem. All we have to do is nab the girl when she goes and buys the snacks and any other necessities. We can be out of the city by the time they notice. It'll be a simple nab and grab. What could possibly go wrong?" (Famous last words anyone?)

 **On the day of the attempted kidnapping**

It was early evening when Angela had once again left the apartment with a list of items the other three wanted. She had no idea why she was doing this for them. It wasn't like they would starve to death that easily. 'Stupid, lazy gaming males' taking a closer look at the list before mentally scratching off any all items that contained alcohol. 'If they want alcohol they can leave the game alone and steal it themselves.' She once again felt like she was being watched. This had been happening the last few times she had left the house and it was getting annoying. Hopefully they would make a move soon otherwise she was going to hunt them down instead.

Apparently her wish was answered just as she passed an alley. As the few men in the alley came out and blocked the way back while some others were blocking the way forward. She takes a look at the seven men now surrounding her. "Can I help you?"

Kael steps forward highly confident that the girl would cave to their pressure. "I'm afraid miss that you will have to come with us."

"Now why would I do that? After all I'm not supposed to go anywhere with strangers. So unless you're undercover officers with a warrant I have no reason to go with you." Angela decides to play an innocent person with knowledge of the law.

Kael just chuckle slightly at what he assumes was a relatively naïve girl. "I'm afraid you will be coming with us regardless. The only option you have is will it be the easy way or the hard way." He then gestures for one of the men standing behind to grab her.

The man behind the girl intended to just place his hand on her shoulders and steer the girl to where they wanted to go. Unfortunately for him the girl had different plans. Just before his hand could touch her she had grabbed him by the wrist. The next thing he knew was that he had been flipped over her shoulder and onto the ground. His back radiated pain along with the arm that the girl had held. Considering the angle his arm is bending in it was most certainly broken.

"I guess I'm choosing the hard way then." Angela said stepping away from the man moaning in pain. 'Seriously it's just a broken arm. I'm sure if I did that to Feitan he'd just get pissed.' She takes a defensive stance wanting to see what these men could. Keeping an eye on the three she felt had access to their Nen.

 **Back at Shalnark's apartment**

"She's taking longer than usual." Phinks grumbles as he shoots the head off his opponent.

"You do realise she's never going to steal the beer you wanted right. Chrollo did specify say that she shouldn't be anywhere near you, Feitan, Nobu and Uvo when you start drinking." Shalnark points out and watches an opponent becomes Swiss cheese from the turrets he had set up. "And considering what happened to her last time I doubt she'll break that rule."

"Not meh fault." Feitan said as his character seeks up on someone and stabs them to death.

"I think I remember things slightly differently and without the sudden blackout in memory." Shalnark says with his usual smile.

Feitan started muttering something. When all three of them felt a familiar aura suddenly flare into existence. "Think it's anything?" He glances up at the timer counting down to the end of the match. There were still a few minutes left. Another opposing player gets assassinated.

"She's probably just faking it." Phinks replies adding to his kill count. "Maybe she's annoyed with some of the items that keep reappearing on the list. My alcohol for example."

Shalnark continues to look out the window in the direction of Angela's aura completely ignoring his own character that was safe hiding behind a bunch of traps. So unless a person found an angle to snipe him he would be fine. "She's more likely just to disappear on us than use Nen. You know she doesn't use her Nen unless there's a fight." Shal points out.

"Later." Feitan mutters and refocuses on the game. They'll check it out in a few more minutes. After all she should be able to last a few minutes by herself whatever the reason.

 **Few minutes later**

The three of them had arrived and were simply observing the damage street along with a few bodies. Angela was still fighting with 3 people and it certainly had been more since there were other bodies unless they were collateral damage. They couldn't say that she was doing too badly but considering that her left arm was bleeding and limp they couldn't say she was doing very well either.

"Would you three jerks stop staring and give me a hand?" An angry yell was heard.

"Don't know. Maybe we can get an older replacement." Phinks teased while cracking his knuckles. Feitan and Shalnark just chuckle at that. Then all three turns pale at Angela's reply.

"I'm telling Nii-san." This damning sentence was Angela's only reply. "Oh and try and take one of them alive. I think Nii-san will like it."

Feitan and Phinks pick their own target to mess with while Shal simple chose to help Angela against Kael. Considering what the other two were like they would have to take this guy captive.

"Why do you want him anyways?" Shal just had to ask. If Chrollo did find out about Angela's current injuries serious or not they would all be in trouble. Maybe torturing information as to why these people had attacked Angela would be useful to prevent it from happening again. It also _might_ let them off the hook for finishing a game instead of checking on his sister. Chrollo was highly possessive and protective of his sister. He would say that Danchou had some sort of complex but he wasn't that suicidal.

"His eyes turned red. Nii-san did mention something about some people like that but I don't think I was listening to him much." Angela answered.

Shal knew at once which meeting she was talking about and then thinks 'If he's from that clan maybe we won't get into too much trouble with Danchou for not acting sooner. I just need to get an antenna in him.' He took another quick look at Angela's limp arm and hopes it isn't too serious. 'Need to call Machi after this.' He now studies his opponent noticing all the cuts along with burn marks on him and his clothing. It seems that Angela had only been using her throwing knives and fire to fight with her assailants. Not too surprising considering her sword was currently in his apartment. She either needed to get better at unarmed combat or learn to conjure weapons better. Still Shal was amazed at the things her Nen could do. It was just highly unstable if she couldn't concentrate on the effects she wanted. Shal just had to wonder how strong she would be if or when she could control her own Nen completely without the explosive endings she currently had. Right concentrate on my opponent then wonder how I can help her control her Nen better.

 **One beheaded body and a snapped neck later**

Kael was walking with his previous target and her _friends_ to an abandoned section of the city. He wasn't sure they were friends at all since they had originally been happy to just watch her fight until she mentioned a brother. None of the information they had found as little as it was on the girl mentioned a brother. Not that it would do him any good since he had no control over himself. Originally they had stopped by the hunter's apartment to patch up his target and let her change cloths. His currently controller had also made a call for someone to meet up with them soon. What he really wanted to know was why he was still alive? It was clear that these people like him didn't care about killing others. He had also watched as the bodies of his comrades disappear into a black hole type thing.

Kael eventually ends up sitting in a sturdy chair despite how run down the location was and letting the short Goth man tie him up. Afterwards the damn manipulator removed his antenna could he finally move or ask questions like he wanted too. The downside to its removal was the pain he suddenly felt from his injuries causing him to moan. "What do you want?"

"Answers to questions like who sent you? Or maybe I just want to see how long it takes for you to break." The person that had tied him answered.

"Feitan don't forget to keep him alive until Paku gets here." Shal call from somewhere else in the building.

 **Back to where the other three are**

"So how long do you think he'll last?" Angela asked and then pokes her now bandaged arm.

"Stop that." Shal quickly pulled her hand away from the arm. "Let Machi fix it properly first then you can start poking at her stitches instead. As for that man guess it'll depend on what questions Feitan asks first. If he's from the Kurta clan he'll probably be more stubborn against answering those questions than who sent him after you." He stops to think. "Feitan may just start with that just to torture the man more."

Phinks decides to ask the important question. "When is Machi getting here and will it before Danchou?" He didn't want Danchou to see Angela's bandaged arm. Should Machi get here first they could pretend _someone_ didn't get injured. Machi would keep quite as long as they paid extra.

"I haven't called him yet." Angela raised an eyebrow at Shal's reply. "I asked Machi to call me a few hours before her arrival. Then I'll call Danchou and Paku telling them that we've caught someone interesting. Danchou shall never know of this incident as long as he doesn't check your arm with gyo."

"I still don't see why you're doing all this though. It's just a bad scratch." Angela points out. Sure a few stitches would help otherwise she'll just have a scar.

"Last time you got hurt we got punished." Phink yelled.

"Last time it was your fault." Angela points out. "I literally lost an arm."

"Danchou's punishment was cruel." Phinks just whimpered at the memory.

 **Flashback to the last Ryodan gathering**

The heist had been a success. Lots of people dead. The loot was now packed into crates. In the next few weeks/months the item will be sold on the black market. Like usual to celebrate they were drinking and comparing kill count or the faces people had made before their deaths. Angela had stolen a beer before Chrollo stole it back and give her a soda.

No one was too certain what had happened that night except that under Uvo and Phinks' suggestion both Nobu and Feitan had ended up demonstrating sword techniques. Two people demonstrating sword techniques with swords under the influence of alcohol in an area with other people was not a great idea. Angela had somehow ended up losing her left arm just above the elbow. Thankfully not everyone drinks to excess. Machi had quickly patched her up while Chrollo decided on the punishment for four guilty members. The punishment wouldn't have been too bad if they didn't have a hangover. The four of them had been tied up and left on the roof of the building for the whole day. Sunlight and hangovers are not nice adding the fact they didn't get to have any pills or a drink of water making it even worse.

The rest of the group had wondered if they had learnt their lesson in not drinking to excess. Unlikely, hopefully they had at least learned drunken incident + hurting Angela were a big NO. Hell hurting her beyond shallow cuts and bruises during a spar was a big NO but that was a completely different story.

 **End of flashback**

Phinks shudders from remembering that memory. He had also been punished for the other incident but the alcohol one was just cruel and most recent.

 **A few days later**

The building was now being occupied by three more members. Feitan and Paku were giving a report on what they had found from their own individual questioning methods of the captive.

The information given was that the Red Demons had been told to kidnap Angela and give her over to the mafia. The job had been taken by their clan elder. No, he didn't know who or which family in the mafia wanted her or the reasons why. The job itself would have paid half a billion. His clan lived in the Lukso Province. Feitan had failed to get him to give a smaller region once the man had realised his mistake.

Paku had been able to get a slightly smaller region but the clan being nomadic would cause a problem and the fact that the man hadn't been back in years. It would still be a fairly large area to search but they wouldn't have to search the whole of the province.

Shalnark having used the Hunters' website gave the information that the Kurta clan population was 128 people but only the pureblood members of the clan would have the eyes. The man they had caught had a cell phone so he was now tracking all the numbers that he either made or received. Hopefully that would help zero in on where the clan currently was. He didn't want to spend weeks searching the wilderness.

Chrollo nodded and after listening to everyone decided. "Good once we have found them we can make an example of them. After all no-one is allowed to takes anything from us." He then notices something. Angela being with Shalnark, Phinks, Feitan and Machi was slightly strange. After all Machi was more likely to be by herself unless meeting up with the others before an actual meeting. He could easily dismiss Feitan and Phinks being here as Shal did have the most up to date tech, gaming or otherwise. Since Angela had a habit of bothering the other Ryodan when bored she was probably here to bother Shal. He just couldn't help but think something was suspicious. He had met Paku before arriving so she wasn't in on this. "Paku, what are they hiding?"

Shal, Phinks and Feitan at once turn pale and were eyeing all available exits. Angela just looked at the floor and Machi. She smirked with amusement shining in her eyes before holding a hand out for Paku to take. After all technically she wasn't _telling_ Danchou. You had to love memory readers.

 **Author note:**

Next Chapter title: Found X Massacre X Stray

Next chapter should be out in a month or longer.

Reviews would be nice people. Just to know if you like these bits and pieces or if you want me to just get to the hunter x hunter arcs.


	8. 007 Found X Massacre X Stray

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own hunter x hunter that belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Considering I added a group I'm just going to borrow from sword art online. So I don't own that either Reki Kawahara does.

Oh and thank you for the people who are choosing to follow this story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Authors comments)

 **Chapter 7:** Found X Massacre X Stray

Pairo is 10

SAO Ages: Silica 11. Leafa is 12. Angela, Sinon and Argo are 13. Asuna and Lisbeth are 14. Klein is 21 and Agil is 23.

Genei Ryodan Ages: Chrollo is 21, Feitan and Kortopi are 23, Machi and Shalnark are 19, Nobunaga, Franklin, Bonolenov and Phinks are 25, Uvogin and Pakunoda are 24. Omokage is 27.

 **Lukso Province**

The Ryodan were for once paying to stay in an inn. They hadn't been able to find a suitable derelict place and considering how small this place was they couldn't just kill someone and take over their place. Everyone seemed to know everyone else in the place. The Ryodan were currently crowded in one of the rooms they had paid for.

Shal was running calculations on his laptop hoping shrink down the area size that they would have to search. According to Paku's scanning the clan normally stay near a village/town with a 6-7 hours travel time using a walking bird. That just gave him a general radius to search in. Considering all the small villages and towns in the area it wasn't much help. It did indicate towards the more central region of the province as the villages there were further apart. He hoped that the clan elder would make a call to the phone they had taken off the now deceased captive Kael just to get an update on his situation. He could then simply trace the call to the elder's location. He had already traced or hacked most of the other numbers on that phone.

Chrollo had decided to disperse the group tomorrow to see if any of the other villages/towns had visitors that bought lots of supplies and in which direction did they generally leave in. They would meet up again in three weeks.

 **Time skip to a day before the massacre**

"Danchou, found them." A grinning blond held out a printout. The printout was a map of the region and a dot was shown indicating a phone signal. Considering no other signal could be found and the area the signal was in did fall just outside the distance that a walking bird could travel in 6-7 hours. It was also just east from the town they were currently in.

Angela had gone round asking a few kids her own age. Apparently a few weeks ago a red eyed monster had visited at least that what the village elder had called it. Two boys had come into town but when they were leaving the local hooligans had stopped them. One of them lost their temper and beat up the three adults. That kid had bright red eyes. They left when the elder had started to throw stones at them and an adult had claim that if they angered them they would kill everyone. The direction the kids had travelled was east.

Chrollo had order them to spread out and search in that direction whoever found the first indication of where their target was exactly would message the other. No-one was to act on they're own. The reason some members failed at knowing what restraint was.

 **In the trees looking over most of the village**

All 13 members were currently overlooking the village. Angela was staying a far away as possible from Omokage. She could swear that there was something creepy about him and not just his obsession with dolls and eyes.

Chrollo had just assigned who would be where. The members that got to fight with the clan were himself, Machi, Omokage, Nobu, Uvo, Phinks and Feitan. The last four were reminded that they weren't allowed to kill the clan members yet.

The remaining members had been assigned to the edges of the village to make sure no one escaped. Angela had been pair with Shalnark (babysitter) for their edge and Kortopi had been paired with Bonolenov.

 **An hour into the massacre**

Angela was bored. You wouldn't think that considering what was going on in the background but she was bored. She was sure that the other members were all having more fun even if they were on the edge. The only person to have come in her and Shal's direction was already fighting with one of the other Kurta members under Shal's control. This meant she had nothing to do but watch Shal play with his new toy. Chrollo was somehow making sure no-one would go in this direction that she was sure. 'Stupid overprotective brother.'

What was going on in the background? Well from a Ryodan's perspective nothing new. Fire, screaming, fighting, and the scent of blood filled the air. At least that is what Angela could see. If you were to go further in there would be all of the above plus people running around like chickens without heads and a small area were people who had been corralled into the space. Those people didn't have too many injuries the ones with more were the unconscious bodies left in the area.

Anyways back to where Angela was. Watching Shal with his new toy was sort of interesting especially since the opponent kept yelling or pleading with the person. But what was really interesting her was a strange Nen presence. This presence was slowly heading in their direction and had successfully avoided all the other Nen users. This was the only reason she was staying put in this area. If she couldn't have fun with the people in the village then the least she could do was figure out this presence and maybe enjoy the rest of the surroundings. She also had to wonder if Shal had felt the presence but from what she could tell he hadn't.

 **A short while after the presence had snuck past**

Angela stretched and dropped out of the tree she had been in and starts to head into the forest.

"Angela?" Shal questioned. His toy was tying up its previous opponent. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I'm bored and beyond setting a few buildings on fire I've done practically nothing. It's just a walk I'll be back soon." Angela said as she moved further away from Shal.

Shal looked torn between keeping an eye on Angela and making sure no-one escaped like Danchou ordered. "Why not go later? We should be done in another hour or so. Then it will mostly be in Feitan's court unless you want to put your own skills to the test." He hoped that this would keep her here.

Unfortunately for him Angela's own curiosity was winning. "Nope. I'll keep my Nen out if it makes you feel better. That way you can track me without actually leaving this area." Angela then seems to disappear due to the speed she used. She wasn't going to let the strange Nen presence leave.

A few seconds later Shal's phone rings. The caller ID indicates that it is Chrollo. "Danchou."

"Where is Angela going?" Quite clearly Chrollo had felt Angela's Nen and the fact it was moving away from where he was.

"She wanted to go for a walk. Apparently she was _bored_." Shal was clearly indicating that it was partially Chrollo's fault. 'You should have let more people run in this direction.' "I'm sure she will be fine."

A pause is heard over the phone. "Alright don't let anyone pass you." Chrollo then ends the call.

 **A few hundred metres away**

A female adult was carefully guiding a young boy away from the fighting, screaming and smoke. She hoped that this direction would lead to safety for the both of them. Her husband had chosen to stay behind in hope of buying them more time. She didn't know why these people were attacking but she was thankful that her own son was far away from this place having passed the exit exam. Now she just had to make sure that she and his best friend survived this.

Unfortunately for her that wasn't going to happen. She suddenly felt a sharp pain near her ankle before stumbling to the ground. The boy stops and goes back to help despite her telling him to continue running. He notices the glittering of a knife right beside her now bleeding calf. He looks back in the direction they had been running from before focusing more to the left. He tightens the hold on his Bokken.

"Leaving so soon? The party has barely gotten to the fun part." Angela couldn't help but say.

The adult could only stare at the kid while putting pressure on the injury. 'This kid is a killer?' She couldn't help but also think. 'Why would anyone teach a child to do this?' She couldn't help but notice that the girl was probably around her own son's age. 'Pairo please just run.'

The boy (now identified as Pairo) was standing his ground however could only make out a blurry image of the person attacking them as well as the glitter of a knife. He wasn't going to let them hurt Kurapika's mum any further. He would protect her and beat this monster. He unsheathed the hidden swords in his Bokken. He then moves towards the blur and takes a swing at it.

Angela couldn't help but feel amused at the _little_ boy's attempt to hurt her. She simple dodged the first swing along with the follow up swing. She noticed that the two short swords were connected by some type of cord. Her thoughts on the weapon were 'Why would you connect the two. That just limits mobility and makes it harder to fight more than one opponent. The cord does look long enough so that you could block someone attack from behind but it looks like it would be easy to snap. Well at least I've found the strange Nen presence.'

The kid's movements were… well weak by Ryūseigai standard. It was probably weak by a normal person's standard as well. His swings would go wide and he failed to at keeping his center of balance. Also he only seemed to be attacking in her general direction as though he couldn't quite see her. Using Gyo show his aura was actively leaking from his legs and his eyes. The strange bit was that the rest of him showed the standard leakage for any uninitiated Nen user. As far as she knew a person should only be fully initiated or not at all. She had to wonder how this state could be possible. She decides to bring out more of her aura to test something while hoping that Shalnark and the other would ignore the slight increase.

Pairo wondered as to why he could suddenly see his opponent slightly clearer. It was like the person had a stronger white outline making it easier for him to focus and attack.

Angela does notice that his actions had improved somewhat but it was still sloppy. Getting bored of the kid despite her previous interest and the fact he could see auras she simply knocks the kid out. The adult looked old enough to have a kid that age but there weren't many similarities. Though she supposed the kid could take after his father.

Angela noticed that the previous cut she had made to the adults leg was now wrapped and seemed to have stopped bleeding. "You haven't tried to run off again." She says tilling her head slightly in puzzlement. After all human instinct did either fight or flight. Considering fighting her was a bad idea for an injured person at least. She had expected the adult to at least try limping away.

"I won't have gotten far with the injury you gave me. No point in trying the only thing that would have come from trying is you getting to hunt me. Something tells me you would have enjoyed that." The adult points out while staring straight into the young girl's eyes.

"I suppose that would have been fun." Angela looks directly back. "Not afraid to die?" Angela couldn't help but question. In all the years she had gone around stealing and killing she had yet to meet a normal person that would stand and face their death. People in Ryūseigai were hardly the general definition of normal.

"Something tells me that I'll be dying today regardless of what I want." The adult looks towards the unconscious form of Pairo before looking once again at the girl. "Why? Why are you and your friends doing all this? What's the point?"

"Point? Not every action has to have a point. Though I suppose…." Angela pauses to think of an answer before looking upwards. "…my Nii-san is interested in your clans' scarlet eyes. Unfortunately there seem to be none on the black market or any body part collectors' collection. After all they are supposed to be one of the most gorgeous colours in the world. A really treasure or at least that is the rumour." She looks back at the adult. "The other reason is you should blame your elder. He sent your clan's mercenary group after me. Nii-san wants to make a point no-one can take or try to take anything from him without consequences. Say according to Nii-san he's going to have you provoked into angry to change your eye colour but are there any differences if they turned scarlet for other emotions?" Angela just couldn't help but wonder. Their eyes change colour due to extreme emotions. Anger would just be the easiest method but what about other emotions.

The adults stared into Angela eyes seeing only curiosity within them. "We don't have a mercenary group…" See stops upon seeing Angela's arm disappear in some type of black blob before pulling out a corpse. She couldn't help but recognised the face. "K…Kael but he's supposed to be dead." She remembers that the elder had said he had died in an accident years ago.

"He is now."

The adult looked up from the corpse's face. "If I answer your question will you answer mine?"

Angela just looked at her then shrugs. "Sure, as long as you're not asking me to spare your life." The corpse then sinks back into the black blob.

"Our eyes will show a different shade of red under different intense emotions. How old are you?"

"That's what you wanted to ask. I'm thirteen and am the youngest of the people currently _messing_ with your clan. Why did you want to know that anyways?" No one had ever asked about her age. Granted during a job most of the time she wouldn't be having a conversation with the victim to be.

"You said you won't spare my life. Would you spare his?" The adult simply asked and pointed at the boy Angela had knocked out. "Since you have Kael you could pretend that he is a current member of my clan. Pairo is only ten. Surely you aren't afraid of him. I'll even make my eyes turn scarlet with a different emotion compared to all the others you may collect." She prayed the teen would take the deal.

"You do know that kid is half blind right. Would he even survive on his own without any help?" 'It seems kind of cruel to let him go.' Angela had to point out her own observation of the boy.

"Then take him and hid him. Teach him to fight for the next 3 years and if you think he's not very useful afterward at least he'd have a chance at survival." 'Please let her take him. Please.' She mentally begged.

'Teaching the kid to fight might be interesting. Plus I could ask what actions he did to cause some of his nodes to open. Nii-san might be upset if he finds out. Still scarlet eyes cause by a different emotion. Wonder what they would be like.' Quite clearly Angela was thinking about the idea. 'One untrained person wouldn't cause much harm. But can I fix most of the kid's health problems? This could be a challenge.' Her eyes' light up with glee. "Done. I'll keep the kid relatively safe; teach him survival and how to fight for the next 3 years. It might be a challenge but I do like those." The last bit was mumbled to herself.

"Relatively?"

"I expect broken bones and other none permanent injuries to occur. At least until he becomes decent in defending himself. I'm not going to baby him otherwise he'll die when I'm not watching him."

The adult did realise it was the best for Pairo even if he may never agree. "How will you get him out of here?" After all it was unlikely that she would be allowed to leave the area and if she left him until later Pairo may have woken up and run off.

The only reaction she got from the girl was a snort and her pulling out a notepad and scribbled something on it. The girl then tore out the page and slapped it on Pairo's chest. The girl then searched her pockets a bit before pulling out a small round disk and pinned it on Pairo's cloths. Then shut her eyes as though concentrating on something before Pairo suddenly disappears into thin air. By the time she stopped staring in shock at his sudden disappearance and focused on the girl she was putting away a phone.

"What did you just do?" The adult couldn't help but question.

Angela looked amused. She had forgotten that Nen abilities could seem like magic especially visible ones to non-Nen users. "The kid's far away from here and my other friends will care for him until I see him again. It's not the first time I've put a stray with them."

The adult could only hope what the girl said was true. She took a deep breath and had a grateful feeling that her son was safe and far away from this chaos. She could only hope that he would not be foolish enough to seek revenge but to live for himself and anyone who may become important to him. When she opened her eyes they were shining a bright scarlet. It would most certainly be a different colour from the angry darker scarlet Feitan would later obtain from the other clan members. A few moments later she was beheaded.

Angela caught the head before it touched the ground. Holding it up to her height she gazed at the eyes. (I will not use Shakespeare.) She had to admit their colour was certainly worth being viewed as one of the most gorgeous colours in the world. She then carefully removed the eyes and placed them into glass cylinders filled with formaldehyde. 'Wonder what other scarlet colours they could show.' She looks back that the body and head before they both disappear into a black blob. 'Need the body for a body count later. Though if the person that attacked me was supposed to be dead then so should the other 6. Maybe we'll have more bodies than we should.'

Her phone vibrates and having a quick look shows a message. "Package received. Landed away from presumed site but did follow the tracker." 'Need to practice more with the teleportation ability.' She heads back to the chaos her other _friends_ were causing.

 **Short while later back at the village**

The all the people in the Kurta clan had been rounded up and they simply huddled together. At least though still wake. The total being 120 members meaning they were currently 8 short. A few of the Ryodan had been sent to do a quick sweep of the area. Though if one counted the 7 bodies being stored with Angela they would only be missing one person. Shal had been sent to retrieve her just a few moments before.

The Kurta clan elder glared directly at Chrollo. "Why?"

Chrollo looks down at him amused. "It's your own fault really. You really should check on details before taking certain jobs."

The Kurta elder frowns trying to recall what possible job could have gotten his clan into it state and what signs could they have left behind leading them here instead of to the mercenary group.

"Found her Danchou." A voice yelled across the area.

The elder looked towards that direction and have to admit that the young lad waving could easily pass as a Kurta if his eyes weren't green and he changed his outfit. Behind him however was a young girl holding two cylinders with and red eye in each. A closer look at the girl and he realises that it was the girl his team was to capture. He looks back at the man. "She hired you?"

Chrollo continues to looks in that direction but does reply. "No." He then clearly addresses the two. "I thought I said to capture them alive first."

"Bored. I technically had nothing to do until I found one. So I had a bit of fun Nii-san." Angela replied in a deadpan tone. "Besides I think these look nice." She then holds out the two containers for him to take. "I think I'm going to see if I can figure out how to read some of their books." She starts to wander away.

"You aren't going to watch Feitan work?" Chrollo asks as she normally would. Just to compare what she had learned from the course and Feitan's own on hands demonstrations on certain techniques if she asked.

"There are more than enough people to do that later. Books first." Angela disappears behind a still standing hut.

 **Three weeks later in East** **Ryūseigai**

Angela had finally arrived home. She had dealt with the welcome home sniper bullet courtesy of Sinon in the standard method, by slicing the bullet in half. Going through the door she is confronted by Klein.

"Your new stray is currently in the basement and being a pain. Asuna says his Nen problem will be fine he just needs to control it and open the rest of his nodes. Once he has it fully under control his health and eyesight will return. He doesn't seem to like any of us." Klein reported. He didn't mention that the kid had thrown the meals at them at first and they had locked him in the basement as the text message had told them to keep him down there. "What's wrong with the new stray anyway?"

"I just help massacre nearly everyone he knows. Most likely." Angela was taking the staircase up instead of down. She was intending to take a nap in her room before dealing with her unwilling stray.

"Nearly?" Klein questioned.

"Not including him there are 6 people missing even though the total body count was correct." Angela was halfway up the stairs.

"How?" Klein just had to ask. After all he knew Chrollo would make an example of the Kurta's nobody targeted his sister without consequences.

"Apparently those that become mercenary members are written off as dead so they don't count in a census. I have one here so there are still 6 missing." Angela answers before reaching the top of the stairs and heading towards her room.

Agil can up from the basement. "I thought I heard Angela?" He had just finished delivering a set meal to the stray. The meal had been designed and set by Asuna to help improve his health.

"She's gone to rest. The kid is an unwilling stray." Klein replied. "We'll have to keep an eye on him once he's allowed to more around freely. Didn't have time to ask Angela as to why she' taken this stray in."

"She's bored. Maybe she thinks if the stray wants to kill her it might make things more interesting for her. Think of it as a cat playing with a mouse." Agil could only think of that as the reason.

"And if the mouse kills the cat. How are we to explain to Chrollo?" Klein had to worry. Chrollo was easy going and things that may hold his interest one day could easily be boring the next. The only thing he seemed to go possessive long term was over Angela after having forced her to take the DNA test. Angela had complained about the treatment for taking her to the test but took great advantages on the Ryodan after getting the results and Chrollo's change in behaviour. From the normal members of the group individually are unimportant and only the group mattered. However no-one was allowed to hurt Angela in any form or manner. For sparring match against her the Ryodan had to be careful during the matches and make sure not to cause any injuries that may take a while to heal. Thankfully their group was spare from this as they cheated. Any injuries inflicted on Angela were removed by using Pina to get rid of all the evidence.

"The kid's what nine maybe ten and considering the condition he's in. Unless he gets really lucky it will take him a while to get near our level. By then maybe he'll have Stockholm syndrome." Agil simply states.

"He still might be a threat." Klein then clenched a fist. "I refuse to let him cause any trouble for us." He looked ready to remove said problem.

"Klein, don't think about it. You know that we don't get in Angela's way. Let her have her fun." Agil blocks him from going down the stairs.

"But…" Klein clearly didn't agree.

"No. Let her do as she pleases. I'm sure she will take some precautions and explain what's going on." Agil had to pause and think that though over. "If not we'll just keep a closer eye on him when they're in the same room. It's not like he will be preparing our meals."

"And if she doesn't." Klein was clearly showing how stubborn he could be.

"Simple. We'll take care of him when he shows to be more of a threat." Agil walks pass Klein leaving him to make his own decision.

"TCH." Klein stared down the stairs before glancing back up. He then heads out to look for something of take his frustration out on. He knew he couldn't exactly stop her from doing something she wanted or didn't want too. Chrollo had found that one out the hard way.

 **Well into the evening of that day. Location: one of the basement's rooms.**

Pairo had been tied to a chair after he had tried to attack Angela the minute she walked through the door. The rest of the group was also down here to here Angela explain their most recent _guest_. Pairo luckily had been willing to remain silent or it might have something to do with the gag Angela had said she would use on him if he didn't at least for the duration of her explanation.

Anyways after explanations and the standard question and answers session afterwards the ground rules had been set.

Pairo would be staying with them for the next 3 years. Yes, they would be feeding him.

They would be teaching him how to fight, survive and most likely to kill. No, they were not allows to cause permanent/maiming injuries.

Pairo was allowed to freely attack her with the intent to kill for those three years and she would not kill him in return. No, they would not be allowed to kill him in return if he should succeed. No, they would not inform the rest of the Ryodan so that they may kill him instead. In fact they wouldn't be informing the Ryodan of his presence at all.

They would teach him Ten just to make sure he would be physically fit since he had already opened some of his pores but couldn't control the flow of aura. That was causing him to have poor health and deteriorating eyesight. So yes, they would be fixing him.

He could ask any of them for more advance Nen lessons but the person he asks may choose not to teach him.

He was free to leave after the three years or if he succeeds in killing her. No, she nor any of the others would stop him from leaving should either case come to pass.

Also since she couldn't always be in the vicinity. But she would at least try to be around a few days for each month. There could be a possibility that she would be gone longer but she couldn't just drop everything and stay home for the entire 3 years. The others would certainly know that something was up.

Angela considered that all the important things had been cover. She completely ignores the protests to her safety for this foolish idea as a few of the others had pointed out. But as always it was nearly impossible to change her mind once it was made.

The group exit the room leaving only Angela and Pairo in the room. Angela quickly unties the boy before dodging his fist that was going towards her face. Angela only chuckles and looks amused before slamming a fist into his gut. She watches as he tries to not blackout. "You're going to be fun and amusing at least for a little while." She says before his fight with remaining awake is lost. She then picks him up before dropping him on a bench and gets a blanket from one for the draws to cover him. 'I wonder how you will turn out in three years' time under mine and your surroundings influence.'

 **Author note:**

Next Chapter title: Test X Boyfriend X Rules

Next chapter should be out in a month or longer.

Reviews would be nice people.


	9. 008 Test X Boyfriend X Rules

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own hunter x hunter that belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Considering I added a group I'm just going to borrow from sword art online. So I don't own that either Reki Kawahara does.

Oh and thank you for the people who are choosing to follow this story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Authors comments)

 **Chapter 8:** Test X Boyfriend X Rules

SAO Ages: Angela, Sinon and Argo are 10. Asuna and Lisbeth are 11. Klein is 18 and Agil is 20.

Genei Ryodan Ages: Chrollo is 18, Feitan and Kortopi are 20, Machi and Shalnark are 16, Nobunaga, Franklin, Bonolenov and Phinks are 22, Uvogin and Pakunoda are 21. Omokage is 24.

 **Somewhere in the known world** (Couldn't think of anything as a specific location :P)

Angela was having fun. Ok a normal person's definition of fun would probably be vastly different from hers. For one thing most people do not enjoy being hunted by other people that have no problem with killing a person just because they could.

I suppose one should clarify Angela's current situation. Around two and a half months ago Chrollo had finally decided he wanted the unanswered question on if he and Angela were related, answered. Unfortunately for him someone was unwilling (Angela). The moment she had heard him says he wanted the test done. She had bolted from the room much to the amusement of all the other Spiders present. After multiple calls from his phone to which Angela happily ignored. Chrollo had chosen to send both Uvo and Nobu to go get her. It turned into a giant game of cat and mouse. It was slightly ironic considering they were trying to catch the cat.

One month after being told to get her. The result that the two of them had had was failure. They had failed to capture her and felt a whole ton of frustration towards her. It went like this. If she spotted them first, she just ran. Unfortunately for the two she was quicker than them in speed and considering her training she wouldn't lose in a stamina race against them either. On the rare occasion that they found her first she would fight a bit before disengaging and start running through an obstacle course filled with small nooks and crannies just to lose them. After all, they were both quite a bit larger than the ten year old and couldn't follow though them. Uvo had been tempted to bring some of the places down but strategy wise there would be dust clouds and Angela would have an easier time escaping. Also they didn't want to bury her by mistake. She was to be captured alive after all otherwise there was no point to this exercise.

Anyways the two of them were currently with the others, complaining about their current situation on this mission. Of course, all they received in return was a bunch of teasing most of it was from Phinks and Feitan. Shal would normally have joined in but he was looking for clues as to where Angela had run off to. Shal was tempted just to ask one of the other cats. He knew that at least one of them would have the answer. How much it would cost him however would be up to debate.

Chrollo was just looking amused at the difficulty the two were having trying to catch their youngest member. As well as listening to all the excuses they could think of as reasons to their failure. Though he had to admit her body size did have an advantage in slipping though some areas when dodging the two much larger members. "Feitan, Phinks give Uvo and Nobu a hand in Angela's capture."

Another month had passed. Phinks and Feitan could no longer tease Uvo and Nobu about their failure, at least not without including their own. At first it was a race to see which one of the groups would catch Angela first. This lasted a fortnight with both teams failing. They eventually agree that working together would improve their chances. After all they couldn't let a ten year old continue to run circles around them. Think of the humiliation the others would give them. After a call to Shal in hopes of getting a new location as to where Angela was the hunt resumed. The next fortnight was spent with a few almost successes. Eventually they went back to the other in a bad mood. Well not all of them, some unfortunate stranger had ended up being tortured, which had put Feitan as the only person in the group in a relatively good mood.

Chrollo didn't know if he should be amazed or disappointed. Amazed at the fact she could dodge four other members or disappointed that if they weren't allowed to kill a target that they would fail to get them. Ok, he would admit that those four normally didn't do the whole capture someone alive thing. It was more Machi's rarely used area of expertise. "Shal, Machi give the four of them a hand. I expect this to be done within four weeks." 'I hope this won't eventually lead me to having to send the whole team just to catch her.'

 **Back to somewhere in the known world**

Angela was currently running in and out of a desolated part of the city. On her tail was Feitan. Phinks had been left behind seeing that he had stopped to throw boulders at her or at least in her way. That had been annoying as she had to redirect her own escape plans. She had also had to dodge Uvo a few times when he decided to view the wall beside her as non-existent. In other words he broke the wall in hopes of grabbing her while she was still running in that direction. She had had a few near misses because of this tactic. She knew that Nobu would be around somewhere. After all these four had been after her for more than a month. However she could feel something was wrong. The current chase felt more like they were trying to herd her to a certain location. She turned a corner before she heard a quite curse and footsteps from another area. 'Yep, they're herding me but to where.' She suddenly dodges a person moving funny. 'Please, tell me they didn't add more people.' Using Gyo to quickly locate the area of Nen and there it was a nice bat-like antenna. She groans 'Shal. I guess this herding is his idea.' She kills the puppet before picking another path going through a building. 'I need to get out of this area.'

Unfortunately for her, she had already wandered far enough into the trap. She took a step to the right before feeling something where she had just stepped. 'Oh, shit.' And suddenly she was swinging around in the air upside down. "MACHI." Knowing at once who was responsible for this. If she was using Gyo she would see the thread looped around her ankle. It was quite literally a very basic trap. "Come on. Let me down."

Machi just steps out from behind a pillar, while the other members enter the building from different locations.

Nobu scratches himself before saying. "No, I've wasted the last two and a half months chasing after you."

Angela gave a smart reply. "Not my fault that you failed at catching me. Machi, let me down." She felt herself getting lowered. 'Yes, need to run. Noooo.' She felt Uvo grab her and then place her over his shoulder. "Guys…"

"Sorry Angela, but until we get back to Danchou and let him have the test done. We're not letting you on the ground." Shal grins. "I'd rather not run the risk of you disappearing on us again. I'm already paying Argo half a billion, for the number of times I was asked her to help track you down. Why are you so worried about the test?"

"I get a feeling that things will change for me after the test." Angela says with her head lifted up from Uvo's back.

The other five look towards Machi. She just raises an eyebrow and shrugs not willing to give a comment on her own hunch.

"Think too much. You." Feitan says before the group leave to go back to Chrollo. Angela was carried all the way back.

 **After getting the results for the test**

Angela had been right about her feelings. At first not much had changed, but slowly it was becoming clear that things were changing for her. Chrollo was quietly side-lining her from possible dangers, by getting her to work more with the support group than letting her be on the frontline.

Angela's response to this was to be as mischievous and annoying to the other Ryodan members as possible. Especially when she realised Chrollo would not let them retaliate too badly.

 **Four years later**

SAO Ages: Angela, Sinon and Argo are 14. Asuna and Lisbeth are 15. Klein is 22 and Agil is 24. Pairo is 11.

Genei Ryodan Ages: Chrollo is 22, Feitan and Kortopi are 24, Machi and Shalnark are 20, Nobunaga, Franklin, Bonolenov and Phinks are 26, Uvogin and Pakunoda are 25. Omokage is 28.

Angela was currently hanging around a college campus waiting for her boyfriend. Yep, you heard that right a boyfriend. No, Chrollo doesn't know about him yet…Well she doesn't think he knows. No, the boyfriend doesn't know that she is a mass murderer. However Angela did know that he wasn't as innocent as he tries to be. Said boyfriend had a bad habit of using date rape drugs. He hadn't tried on her yet and it was part of the reason as to why she was currently dating him. Since he did do a criminal activity, granted it was a small one. At least when compared to her own. So he should be more accepting on her activities. Not that the drug would have much effect on her. Chrollo had made sure to build up her immunity to certain drugs and poisons even if it was new on the market. Just in case he said.

Anyways Angela's plan for today was hangout with the boyfriend, dinner and a movie or maybe the other way around.

 **Later that evening**

Angela was having fun though she did feel slightly worried at dinner. She was sure she had felt Paku's aura but when she tried to locate it either Paku had left or she was using Zetsu. Angela could only hope that Paku hadn't noticed her or at least not notice that she was with somebody.

Anyway the day was almost over for her as she wouldn't be joining him to the bar that he claimed was great and that his other friends would be waiting. He had in the pass offered to get her a fake ID to get passed the bouncer but she had refused. If she wanted one Agro would be able to provide it and it would probably be better than anything he could have provided. She wasn't interested in seeing what kind of drunken shenanigans he and his friends may get into. It would probably be more interesting to watch the Ryodan members' and their shenanigans. As long as she didn't end up getting injured in them again.

Her boyfriend had walked her back to her place as well as expressing a disappointment in her not joining him and his friends so that he could show her off. He gave her a short kiss before leaving.

 **At the bar**

The boyfriend was complaining about his current girl. Well he was complaining about the fact that she didn't come drinking with him and probably didn't drink (Not true) to his friends.

His friends only teased him and suggested that he could find someone to get some instead. True, his current girl was cute and they would like him to break her into doing their bidding. After all sharing is caring. (I'm sure it's not meant to be used like that.)

He starts looking of a suitable target before he spots a blonde sitting near the back. Taking a better look she was well endowed, pretty good looking and likely in her early twenties.

 **30 minutes later**

Having waited a while he was sure that the woman was by herself otherwise whomever she may be waiting for was very late. He asks the bartender for a glass of wine before getting up and walking over. "Are you by yourself?" He sits down opposite her before holding out the wine for her to take.

"Not anymore I suppose." The blonde takes the drink with her fingers brushing past his to hold the glass. What he doesn't realise is that the blonde had also done a quick check on his memories. Just to ensure that there was nothing wrong with the drink he was handing her. In this case there wasn't but he was planning on it if she took more drinks from him.

 **Skipping the boring bit of getting to know a person**

(I can't be bothers so a quick summary of the small talk instead)

Angela's boyfriend leaved disappointed about failing to get the blonde to his bed willing or unwilling.

Paku however had left with a whole load of information about the male and his planning for Angela and herself. Not that he would ever succeed with either. She would after ensuring that he received a suitable punishment be telling Chrollo about the boy. If anything extra happens to him it wouldn't really bother her. She had sent a text to Feitan once she was out of the door to see if he was near. There were a few things she wanted done to the boy but didn't know if she could do it right. Castration was one of the few things. She had no interest in touching that part of the boy's anatomy herself. Besides Feitan would enjoy himself regardless of whom the victim was.

 **4 Days later**

Angela received a call from her boyfriend with him declaring that they were over. He did sound kind of funny over the phone like he wanted to burst into tears. Angela just shrugs "Fine." This was all she said, while in her thoughts 'He wasn't that interesting a person anyways, just an amusing way to kill time that didn't involve planning or literally killing someone.'

Oh she also received another call which was from Chrollo demanding that she comes to the next meeting he had just organized. She _had_ to be there otherwise he would send the others to hunt her down and forcefully bring her to the meeting. 'Stupid and controlling jerk.'

 **1 week later in the Ryodan's most recent hideout**

Angela walks into the hideout noticing that very few of the Ryodan members are around. Actually there were just 3 not counting Chrollo. Paku, Shal and Feitan were sitting around. Feitan looked extremely pleased for some reason. That was never something good unless he had just finished torturing someone in the last few days.

Unknown to her that was exactly what Feitan had recently done. In fact beyond castrating and harming her previous boyfriend he had also paid a visit to his friends that shared his _hobby_. The names and faces were given to him curtesy of Paku's memory bomb. So yes, he had recently had lots of fun or at least his version of fun.

Chrollo just snaps the book he was reading shut.

Angela had to ask "Isn't anyone else coming?" It was rare to see Feitan without Phinks. Those two were particle joint at the hip.

"Actually we're not trying to steal anything. Paku and Feitan just reminded me of somethings that I need to talk to you about. Shal was already with me planning the next target." Chrollo says while walking up to Angela. He places a hand on her shoulder and steers her into a smaller room before forcing her to sit down on some rubble. "I actually called you to place down some rules that I've forgotten to do over the last few year." He looks slightly uncomfortable.

Angela could only pray 'Please, don't let this be the dreaded _talk…_ again.'

Chrollo decides to just talk and get it over with. "I realised you are now approaching a certain age and hormones may play about your body. You may also seek a _companion_ of sorts." Chrollo takes a breath.

'Dear lord, He is trying to do the _talk_ again. I wonder if it's going to be better than the first time he tried this.' Angela's only through to Chrollo's previous sentence.

"You're not allowed to date or _sleep_ with any boy or male until I'm dead or someone that I actually approve."

Angela could only blink after hearing that. 'Wait. What?' Apparently it wasn't going to be a proper the _talk_ but a ban on any relationships. Considering she was sure that he would never actually approve of anyone. Ever. Well not exactly all but then again he may not know she actually swings both ways. Still she just couldn't help it. "You do realize with our kind of work that could be sooner rather than later."

Chrollo stares back at her. His eyes clearly showing that he was thinking of how to protect her from certain activities. "You're not allowed to date until you're forty."

"Seriously? Chrollo." Angela sounded in disbelief for the first word and drawls out the second. "What brought this on?" As far as she had known he had never shown much interest in her personal life. Well at least beyond items that she may have stolen without him. Items that were of interest to him that he hadn't yet stolen.

"Paku, informed me of your ill-chosen boyfriend. She saw you with him and then decided to take a look through his head. What she saw there seems to disturb her slightly." Chrollo offered.

"She went through a teenager boy's head. I'm not surprised she didn't like those thoughts. I'm sure at least some of the male members of the Ryodan had strange and disturbing thoughts at his age." Angela was certain Chrollo probably hadn't though, more likely his thought would be one what should they try to steal next. Was anyone boasting that their security was unbeatable? And on the rare occasions anyone he may have taken a quick fancy to for a role in the sack. Though that was something she hadn't been able to prove yet.

"Do you even know what you're boyfriend's hobby was?" Chrollo questioned.

"Serial rapist."

Chrollo just blinked surprised that she knew. "And you saw no problem with that?"

Angela just points to herself. "I'm a mass murderer whose hobby is to steal things and cause as much mayhem and death as possible whenever I'm with you and the others. He's a small time criminal when compared to that."

"Yes, well apparently he also wanted to break you into being a toy for him and his friends." Chrollo just chose to add. After all what she had said was true. "You will not date any boy/male that I do not approve of. Unless you reach you're forty. You will ALSO not sleep with any male regardless on if you use protection or not. I have no interest in suddenly becoming an uncle. This is one of the RULES I'm adding to since I am your older brother and so I do have to protect you from such things." Chrollo sounded immensely pleased at the end of that sentence. "I will also be informing the others just so that they keep an eye out for you."

Angela's though could only think of one thing. 'Chrollo is a STUPID and OVERPROTECTIVE brother.' Quite clearly she didn't like the new rule that applied to her and only her.

 **Roof that night**

Only Angela and Paku were on the roof.

"Did you have to tell him?" Angela couldn't help but whine slightly to Paku.

Paku simply looked amused. In fact she had started to look amused not long after Chrollo and Angela had come back out of the room they had been in. With Chrollo informing her and the other two of some new and exclusive rules that only applied to Angela and that he would inform everyone else later. They were to keep an eye on her along with informing him should she break said rules. "Did I _have_ to? No. Did I want to? Yes. That boy of yours was rather a weak excuse for a boyfriend considering his hobby. Also he thought he could hit on me then drug me. You really should have picked better one."

"And how should I pick? A person that's also a mass murderer which means Nii-san would be worried about my life. Meaning he'd either kill him himself or ask one of you to do so. Or a person with no criminal record to which I would have to lie to relatively constantly and hope none of you pop the lie should you pay a visit." Angela sarcastically asked.

"Have a one nightstand then." Paku advised. "Most of the guys pick that option. Not attachments just physical pleasure."

"Is that the thing I got Feitan and Phinks in trouble for about 2 years back?" Angela questions pulling a face like she's trying to recall the memory. "Besides Nii-san doesn't want me having sex."

"I thought that was due to all the stuff you questioned Danchou about after following those two to the gentlemen's club. Besides he's based everything heavy against males. Find yourself a girl instead." Paku remarked then suggested before leaving.

'I suppose that is an idea.' That was Angela's last thought for the day.

 **Author note:**

Next Chapter title: Bounty X Zoldyck X Blackout

Next chapter should be out in a month or longer.

Reviews would be nice people.


	10. 009 Bounty X Zoldyck X Blackout

Disclaimer:

I don't own hunter x hunter that belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Considering I added a group I'm just going to borrow from sword art online. So I don't own that either Reki Kawahara does.

Oh and thank you for the people who are choosing to follow this story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Authors comments)

 **Chapter 9:** Bounty X Zoldyck X Blackout

 **In the mansion of one of the ten Dons**

SAO Ages: Angela, Sinon and Argo are 15. Silica is 13. Asuna and Lisbeth are 16. Klein is 23 and Agil is 25.

Genei Ryodan Ages: Chrollo is 23, Feitan and Kortopi are 25, Machi and Shalnark are 21, Nobunaga, Franklin, Bonolenov and Phinks are 27, Uvogin and Pakunoda are 26. Omokage is 29.

Zoldyck members: Silva is 43, Illium is 21, Milluki is 15, Killua is 9, Kalluto is 6, Alluka is 7,

A buff man with a few facial scars was looking at a series of photos in a relatively dark room. The photos showed a child growing up. Under normal circumstances one would think the images show would belong to one's own child. In this case it wasn't. The child was this man's obsession. One he longed to own but had been failing to despite having tried various methods through the years.

The man clenched his fist thinking of all the failure and the price it had cost him. Sure the amount was simple a drop from his vast fortune but still it had been spent yet he had nothing to show for it. Purchasing, kidnapping and trying to threaten someone close to her had all been tried and each time had failed spectacularly. Well the last two options had. The last time had caused a massive amount of infamy for another group that was loosely connected to the girl.

He then growls under his breath wondering if he had made a mistake in taking up the suggestion from one other the mafia heads under a rival don. That head had apparently lost a lot of valuable goods to the _Cats_. Apparently he hadn't realised until he was tempted to show off his vaults to someone and discovered it mostly empty. Actually the vault was empty of all his valuables with only the trademark cat status and the Ryūseigai motto.

The head had suggested that he should just get rid of the kid permanently to prevent anyone else from ever owning her if he couldn't. He wasn't sure if it was due to being in the heat of the moment but he had along with that head given an offer to the Zoldyck family and that they would each pay half of the amount. He couldn't back out now unless he wanted to be seen as weak and that was one thing this life style would not be allowed.

He hoped nothing bad would happen to him and his family. Who knows maybe he could still own that girl. She might even survive whichever Zoldyck member gets sent to do the job.

 **Zoldyck Mansion, Kukuroo Mountain, Republic of Padokia**

 **Silva's room**

Silva was sitting cross leg on his sofa thinking on should he send Illumi or himself to go after the target. He stares at the photo across the room. Illumi could probably handle the job if the target was alone. The problem was that all his current information pointed to the target being in Ryūseigai. Along with most of the other members from either for the group she hangs out with. Also his wife would not be pleased if she knew about this job. But how often do you get a job offer of 3 billion targeted on a teenager. He knew it wouldn't be an easy job not with that child's ties and training. He continued to think it over before deciding that he would pay a visit to Ryūseigai himself and deal with the target.

He gets up ordering a butler to prepare some transport as he leaves the room.

 **A few days later in** **Ryūseigai**

Silva could only grumble quietly at trying to track down his target. He had hoped to find her near her usual place of residence. He had found out that she was a not at neither the abandon church building in the west or the mansion in the east. The only good news he had found was that she was in Ryūseigai somewhere which had left him hunting around this landfill of a town. In fact the last person he had trading a small item for the information said she had been seen in the south around the forge area. He guessed that the fact she was famous here helped instead of being nobody like she was in the outside world.

 **Two hours later somewhere between the forge and the east end of Ryūseigai**

Silva was now in a confrontation with his target. He had originally tried to just kill her from behind but she had somehow felt him and ducked under the blow. The girl was just glaring at him but still remained in a loose stance. He also noticed that she didn't seem to have a sword on her. Not that he was worried about a blade after all only a quality blade would do damage to him and he doubted anything made or found in Ryūseigai would be of that quality. (Lisbeth's better quality weapons could.)

"Who the hell are you?" His target questioned clearly not expecting him.

"I have a contract for your head that's all you need to know." Silva had no interest in giving much information beyond why he was here. (I just realised Silva doesn't say much or seem to have much of a personality. It must be because he shows up so little, does a bit of talking or fights.)

 **Going back a few minutes**

Angela was heading back from the forge after leaving behind her Anneal Blade because it needed some repairs needed to be done and Lisbeth said she could get it done in two to three days if she left it by her forge workstation instead of waiting and keeping it back at the mansion's forge as that might take a week or two instead. Also Lisbeth would only be back in Ryūseigai tonight. Lisbeth had questions her over the phone about why she wasn't using one of her better swords such as the Elucidator. It was certainly more durable, stronger and better in every possible way than the Anneal Blade.

Angela's reply to that was she didn't need her better blade when she was with the Ryodan. Besides a jet black sword or a blue sword would be more recognisable on the off chance that someone survived and saw them. She prefers not having someone chase after her from just seeing the swords. They were more unique than anything else.

Halfway between her home and the forge she felt someone watching her. She really didn't think much about it. For one thing she was one of the few people not fully covered from head to toe. The second thing was that she had made it a game for some of the younger inhabitant to try as steal from her. So it wasn't really uncommon for footsteps to be heard behind her either. If the kid succeeded in stealing from her they could keep the item or trade it back to her for something else.

The footsteps she heard behind her were too light to be from one of the other kids and the fact that the person also knows Nen was a big hint that something was wrong. She ducks under the arm that was aiming for her head before backing away to see who was attacking her. She hadn't expected to see a buff, silver haired old man. He was clearly an outsider. She couldn't help but ask "Who the hell are you?"

"I have a contract for your head that's all you need to know."

Considering that reply this person could only be an assassin or a bounty hunter. She quickly thought of all the possible people that may still be interested in a bounty on her. Most assassins and bounty hunters had stopped trying to target her since finding out that the Genei Ryodan had not been impressed and the previous example they had made for the attempt two years ago had scared most of them off. Considering her opponent was silver hair with cat eyes clearly indicated one family that may still take the job. "Do I want to know, whom I pissed off to get the head of the Zoldyck family to come after little old me?"

Angela quickly dodges under the kick aimed for her head. 'Guess he doesn't want to answer. Now can I take on a Zoldyck his age or should I just disengage him and run. The actions after would be to kill his hirer.' She had to do a quick pause in her thoughts as she is forced to block a blow with her arms. 'Fuck. That's going to bruise.' Thankfully she did stay on her feet. Crashing back first in this location would lead to cuts from any particularly sharp items that were dumped here. Well unless you used Nen or had Uvo's thick skin.

Angela did another jump back to get some distance between her and the Zoldyck. She really wished she had brought one of her other swords as she takes out a dagger. She wasn't brilliant at fighting with a dagger but she was more than decent having spent more than enough time training with it just to help Silica master hers. She flipped the dagger so that the blade ran parallel to her arm and once again took a defensive stance. Like Chrollo she preferred to counter-attack if she only had one weapon. She was all for offensive when duel-wielding not that the Ryodan would know. Everyone should keep some tricks hidden.

A few exchanges with hidden weapons and Nen used Angela could still not find a way to get away from him. What she did get from the exchanges were cuts and bruises along with a deep cut to the left side of her body. That wasn't going to be an easy injury to heal without help. She had placed a hand over it before using Nen to help slow/stop the bleeding and so that she could keep her hands free. Stupid self-manipulating ability for changing ones hands to be as sharp as a blade. 'Need to get Feitan to teach it to me someday. I wish I had a sword this dagger doesn't have much weight or reach.' Good news. The Zoldyck was a transmuter that used what looked like Nen balls of various sizes. Also the Zoldyck's skin may be slightly tougher than normal but her dagger could still slice him. This had left him with cuts along his arms and a slice to his left calf. Unfortunately none of them were very deep and didn't hinder his fighting ability much. She had also succeeded in getting a cut on his face. A simple cut just to the right of his right eye using a throwing pick. 'I needed at hit to have been more to his left.' He also had a few small burns from one of her Nen abilities. She created fire, sort of a transmuter/conjurer mix.

 **A small distance away from the fight**

Good news for Angela the blatant use of Nen for such a long time had attracted her brother's attention and he had been heading over as quickly as possible.

Well once he realised that the opposing Nen belong to someone he didn't know. He really hoped whoever she was fighting was from the standard stock. The standard stock being people who believe they have a chance in becoming a Ryodan member. Most of those hopefuls ended up picking Angela, Machi, Shal, Kortopi or Feitan to challenge at least until he changed it that they had to pick a number instead of a person. The method to pick a member to challenge was changed because those hopeful keep on picking those that were clearly the younger members or in Kortopi and Feitan's case the smallest members. People should learn that appearances mean nothing. Anyways some of those hopefuls had been laughable as they didn't even know Nen.

He focused towards the dust or smoke coming from the fight ahead of him. Leaping on top of the last pile of garbage he could look down and see the state of the fight. He was not pleased. Angela was clearly losing the fight from the injuries he could see and the fact she was favouring one leg. The person she was fighting was also injured just not as badly as her. Their surroundings were now mostly craters or burning rubbish.

Chrollo noticed the distance between the two and the fact that the other man was moving forwards to start the fight again. He moves so that he is directly in the way of said man stopping him from continuing to his target. "I'm afraid I'd have to ask for the motive for this fight." He really hoped this person wasn't a challenger or else he wouldn't be able to do much beyond keeping her alive. She would lose her spot but letting her live would be fine. He would bend the rules and no-one would question them. No-one had been in a state where they could be replaced.

"Assassin." Angela answered from behind him.

That answer took a small load off Chrollo's mind. Taking another look at the assassin he had to wonder who was paying and how much to have hired a Zoldyck to take his sister out. He takes another glance at Angela's condition before focusing on the Zoldyck and tells her. "Get yourself patched up."

He could feel her Nen build up for her transportation ability. He was glad she still had enough energy to do that. Now he needed to get rid of the outsider.

Of course the Zoldyck clearly didn't like whatever was happening as he moves to kill or interrupt whatever his target was doing. He had been having a hard time trying to remove the girl and still had not figured out what Nen category she fell in. From the previous show of Nen he would have categorised her as either a transmuter or a conjurer. Maybe an emitter since she had thrown the fireballs around quite a bit. Of course she could also be a specialist. 'Damn this boy.' His movement was blocked by the newcomer. He quietly growled this job was turning out to be more of a hassle than it was worth. He could only watch as his target disappeared after her Nen had flared. Now he was left with the newcomer.

 **In some random forest far far away from** **Ryūseigai**

(Why do I keep doing this to myself?)

Angela could only stare at the greenery around her along with the lake directly in front. If there was one thing she hated about her Nen it would be when it chose to flare. If it flared when she was using it there would be unpredictable results.

Most of the time it was an explosion of some sort much to Feitan's amusement. Examples would be a conjured weapon imploding on itself when in use or fireballs exploding before reaching the target or for transmuting her Nen to do something it would still exploded. For her teleportation ability however the flaring of Nen meant she would be drop/teleported to some random location that was more often than not far away from any form of civilisation. Or at least civilisation that was still in function.

This meant she was now in some random forest with a nice lake that was more than likely far away from any possible medical attention. At the same time she was slowly bleeding out as she no longer had enough Nen to help slow/stop the bleeding. This also meant she didn't have enough Nen to do another teleportation, which would hopefully get her to Machi or Silica so that she could be stitched or directly heal by Pina respectively.

Angela just smiled lightly before collapsing back against the trunk of a tree. She removed her hand from the cut before taking a direct look at it. She sighs, places her hand back and decides to simply enjoy her current surroundings along with the peace and quiet. She had to admit to herself she had never considered the site for her death to be a nice peaceful place like this. She was expecting it to be more filled with gunfire, screaming, explosions and the scent of blood filled air if she had been with the Ryodan. If she had been with her own group well maybe the little Kurta she had taken in had finally gotten luck. Though his more recent attempts seem to be less I will kill you and more I will beat you.

She grinned at that thought. He's likely having Stockholm syndrome. Staring out at the lake she realized it was becoming harder to keep her eyes open. 'At least I've had a lot of fun in my life.' Thinking back at all the fun stuff she had done. She thinks she sees a blur moving towards her before finally blacking out due to the blood lost.

 **Author note:**

Next Chapter title: Ging X Ruins X Deal

Next chapter should be out in a month or longer.

Reviews would be nice people.


	11. 010 Ging X Ruins X Deal

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own hunter x hunter that belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Considering I added a group I'm just going to borrow from sword art online. So I don't own that either Reki Kawahara does.

Oh and thank you for the people who are choosing to follow this story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Authors comments)

 **Chapter 10:** Ging X Ruins X Deal

SAO Ages: Angela, Sinon and Argo are 15. Silica is 13. Asuna and Lisbeth are 16. Klein is 23 and Agil is 25.

Genei Ryodan Ages: Chrollo is 23, Feitan and Kortopi are 25, Machi and Shalnark are 21, Nobunaga, Franklin, Bonolenov and Phinks are 27, Uvogin and Pakunoda are 26. Omokage is 29.

Ging is 29

 **In some random forest**

Ging was pleased at the ruins he had found in this location. The place was falling to pieces. Just like every other ancient forgotten place where nature was one again reclaiming what had once been its. But it was restorable with time and careful hands. Some old valuables had been found along with old weapons and armour. There were of course traps and he was certain some doors would lead to interesting things if he could find a way to open them. He had drawn down the areas he had explored made a few markers for points of interest before contacting his restoration and archaeology friends. He planned to stay for a few months to make sure everything would run smoothly before finding his next adventure.

He marked down what he though was the armoury due to the mannequin displays. He was curious because all the armour on the mannequins still held Nen. His observations were interrupted by a sudden large presence of Nen before it dies away. Being the curious and irresponsible adult that he was he left his location to investigate what was a brief presence.

 **A few minutes later**

Ging carefully approached the barely breathing body leaning against a tree. Out of all the things he had though may have causes the Nen a barely breathing person was not what he was expecting. Even less was the though at the person would be a young kid. He looked down at the more taking note of the number of relatively small injuries and the more grievous one on the kid's left side. His best guess was the kid was an emitter who had gotten into trouble and was hoping to get somewhere for medical attention. It was probably similar to the spell cards Drift, Accompany, Magnetic Force or Return. Except that the kid had landed in the middle of nowhere. The kid look up at him but her eyes are clearly unfocused before her head drops back down. Considering the kid's chest was still moving he guessed he would have to be the emergency medical person. Carefully picking up the kid he heads back to his camp.

 **Ging's camp in the middle of nowhere**

Ging was almost done with the major injury on the left. Having cut away the girl's shirt, disinfected the area, and cleaned the inside of the wound of any foreign material before stitching it. Hopefully there would be no pus build up. As that would force him to reopen and drain the area. He cleaned the rest of her torso taking care of some scratches before bandaging the whole area. The next largest injury was the one on her leg. Sure there were numerous scratches on her arms but one should always take care of the larger ones first.

 **Sometime later**

Having taken care of all other injuries and being surprised from the tattoo on the back of her right hand. He was seated on a chair facing the bed that the kid now dressed in one of his spare shirts and loose pants. On the small table beside him there were a few items he had found on her.

These items were some money, one gold coin with a spider web on one side and a 12-legged spider on the other, one gold coin with a cat on one side and a 12-legged spider on the other, one either made of silver or platinum coin with a cat on one side and a paw on the other, a tin containing some kind of salve, two broken cell phones and one necklace with a small medallion on it. The crest on the medallion belonged to Atraps. It was one of the smaller kingdoms south of the Federation of Ochima. That had doubled in size after one if its neighbours tried to wage a war on them. Their neighbour lost despite having a larger and better trained army at least according to reports.

The kid was a puzzle. Considering how old she looked probably early teens, it should be nearly impossible for her to be a real member of the Phantom troupe. The group had only formed and been gaining infamy for the past 7 years. The presence of the spider coin and tattoo did indicate that she was a member.

He supposed the kid could be a lot older than she looked. He had heard of a treasure hunter that was either in their late forties or early fifties that went around looking like a 12 year old. But he highly doubted this person was doing that. Maybe she had an older sibling that was the actual member and she was a tag along.

Under normal circumstances he should be alerting his blacklist hunter colleagues and have her shipped to a special holding facility before letting them sort everything out. The problems with that plan were:

Was she really a Genei Ryodan member? Some people had been found with 12-legged spider tattoos before all of them had been fakes. In fact trick tower currently had a conman with a 12-legged spider tattoo granted his didn't have a number in the middle.

If she was a member. Would they try to rescue her from imprisonment or would they break in to the prison just to kill her for getting caught? Either option was a possibility once they found out meaning a lot of dead people. It was possible that they would just leave her there but unlikely since she could give out their secrets.

Could she successfully break herself out? At least once she was physically able he was currently estimating that it would take at least 4 months for her to fully heal.

The crest on the medallion meant that she was a person of importance to the Atraps's royal family. He wasn't sure if this design indicated that she was a member of the royal family or just someone of vast importance to the royal family. So the Hunter Association would at least have to inform them of whom they had found with one of their medallions. If it was stolen they would probably have to hand her over to that kingdom. If it belonged to her for whatever the reason they may have to let her go to avoid political troubles.

He looks out at the sun setting before taking another look at the kid. Her injuries were quite serious. Hell her heart had stopped beating for a short while when he was fixing her. He would have to keep an eye on her tonight and he guesses at if she did pull though he wouldn't have to worry about leaving her alone to recover. He did have a ruin to explore and help get the restoration group set up.

 **11 days later**

It had been 11 days since he had found the girl. His team had arrived a few days ago and someone with more medical knowledge had checked on her. He had considered giving the girl's care to a female member. But he had stopped himself as he didn't want to explain why he hadn't called anyone in regards to her tattoo. Sure it had caused some questions and problems for him but he did let a female member change her torso and leg bandages just not the ones on her arms and hands.

He had just finished feeding a weak broth to the kid. More like get a month full then manipulate her throat to swallow. As he was setting the bowl down he heard a groan behind him along with the question. "Why does being dead hurt so much?"

Deciding to be witty he replied. "Oh, maybe because you're not quite dead, came close for a while though." He had turned back around to watch the girl and make sure she didn't accidentally hurt herself some more.

Apparently the kid knew how to check on whether or not she should move or not. As he watched her toes move slightly before rotating her foot. Her fingers twitched before being clenched in a fist. She then moved her limbs a bit before trying to sit up. It was at that action he decided to stop her. "I wouldn't sit up without help if I were you. The damage to your side is rather severe."

Well the warning failed and he was now staring at a sitting up, slightly sweaty from the excursion and more than likely mumbling curses under her breath kid.

"Fine, ignore my warning." Thankfully it didn't seem like she had reinjured herself.

"Who are you? And where am I?" The girl blurts out once she got her breathing back under control.

"You know you should give your own name first before asking for someone's right? It is basic manners after all." Ging looked at the kid grinning before shrugging and answering her first question. " I'm Ging Freecss and I'm a hunter." He stops there to see if the kid gives any reaction which he didn't get. 'So is she not part of the Ryodan? I was expecting her to look surprised or try to run. After all I didn't say what type of Hunter I was.' He then answers the second question. "You're currently in my camp near an old ruin in the middle of nowhere and you have been unconscious for 11 days. So what's your name?" (I gave up on deciding which continent to put them on. The HxH world has so many Unnamed Continents and Unknown locations so :P.)

"Angela." Was the girl's reply, she was currently looking at her bandaged arms and hands. "Not going to ask about the tattoo? I mean most hunters should know that it stands for regardless of category. So why am I not in some form of prison?"

"I find it hard to believe that a _child_ your age would belong to an infamous group that was first formed seven years ago. At best you're sixteen. Also there is a con artist with a twelve legged spider tattoo currently in prison. His is missing a number though." Ging points out his reasoning. "My guess is that most actual Ryodan members would be in their twenties at least. So are you the sibling of an actual member?"

"I'm fifteen. Not a child." Angela hissed. She was slightly amazed that he had successfully guessed the minimum age of most of the Ryodan. "Also I'm sure assassin families' start at a much younger age than that. Sure, they would be monitored by an older member but they would still start young."

"Assassins are trained from birth. Since most of the members are rumoured to be from Ryūseigai I doubt they would be trained the same way. So you're a younger sibling then." Ging interrupts whatever the kid wanted to say. "The fact that you didn't answer my previous question can be counted as a yes. I'm not about to jail a kid because of associations. Plus I'd hate to think of the security that would be needed to prevent anyone trying to get to you for any reason. What about this thing?" Ging dangles the medallion.

"Accidentally saved the oldest royal brat and got given it as a reward with an open invitation to visit the palace whenever I want. I think they also included that I could take whatever I want from the palace as long as it wasn't portraits and the chairs (cough thrones cough)." As she remembers the few feline statues she was borrowing indefinitely and without actual permission. She had visited since taking them and they still haven't asked for them back.

Ging seemed to have twitched slightly at the amount of freedom that kingdom was giving to her. Not that he could say anything considering he was the president of a country and most certainly not there at the moment or doing anything related to the position. Yes, he was on an undetermined by time vacation. He watches as the kid yawns and slides slightly down on the bed. "You're recovery time is expected to be over 4 months. I suppose I should let you rest. I'll see about getting you some soft food for when you wake up." The kid clearly wanted to protest over that. "You've only had broth so no. Soft food first and if it stays down I'll see about solids." Apparently Ging did have some parenting skills.

 **2 months later**

Angela was currently twisting her torso around much to Ging's surprise and worry.

Sure he had seen the evidence that she was healing much faster than usual but still halving the estimated time was amazing. She had taken to bandaging her hands so that people would not notice the spider tattoo. Ging had promised to get her some gloves but when you're in the middle of nowhere getting them was slightly more difficult than just popping into a store and taking a pair.

Also for the past two months she had been a blessing with translation works. She had figured out from the pictures taken and the few well preserved but what most of the text meant. This also gave a clue as to what the culture of the place had been like along with whoever had owned the books sense of humour considering all the notes scribbled into the margins.

Restoration of the ruins was progressing steadily. There were still a few mysteries such as what was behind the door near the armoury. Along with what does the armour on the mannequins do? The team had given out multiple theories ranging from: room decoration to help augment the wearers' Nen ability to the mannequins will attack whoever succeeds in opening those doors and the last one was that it needed to be worn to open said doors. Fun thing was all of them could be true. It was a shame that the plaques under the mannequins' had either been rubbed out or faded due to time. The last two theories had caused the room to be placed on hold at least until they found some more clues. The hunters didn't want to cause collateral damage on the more normal restoration workers for their experimentation of theories. Angela's thought on that was if there was collateral damage tough luck on whoever was caught in it. She also had a habit of wandering around the place at odd hours of the day.

 **Another fortnight later**

Well the hunters had figured out that the armour was to be worn and it had taken a few tests to find out. They did not seem to have any harmful effects. In fact the few people that had succeeded in taking one of the armours found out that while wearing them their control was more precise and less Nen was used. So the function as Nen augmenter had been proven.

The getting chosen and removing the armour had also been entertaining. A few of the new armour wearers were not amused some were. Let's start at the beginning. The armoury had six mannequins. It currently had one left but not one of the original six. Whoever had made the starting six armours had either a strange sense of humour, did this to prove they could or whomever they had been made for had angered the maker somehow.

Each of the armour set was a different colour: blood red, navy blue, forest green, bright yellow, white and gold and bright neon pink. Apparently each set of armour was made for a specific Nen category. The forest green armour now belonged to a specialist. Bright yellow went to a conjurer, white and gold to a transmuter, navy blue to an emitter, blood red went to a manipulator and the bright neon pink to a buff male enhancer much to his shock and horror. Said enhancer had tried to get other enhancers to try and take the armour. Unfortunately for him the armour refused to be removed by anyone else. This gave a great deal of amusement to the rest of the camp.

Anyways once the complete set of armour was removed the stage the mannequin was on would sink into the ground. A series of mechanisms could be heard activating and the wall directly behind would have a circular button the same colour as the armour. Also the explorers could only hope that all the mechanisms for the door were still functional otherwise they would need another method to get into the room. A few of the more impatient enhancers had already tried punching the door and had failed. They couldn't even put a scratch on it.

Once the last piece of the neon pink armour was removed the sound of something rising was heard. The floor near the door had open up and a new mannequin had risen from it. This one was pitch black with gold and silver patterns. (Think Skyrim nightingale armour with the edges in a gold and silver. I do like that armour set. :))

Anyways everyone in the room was at least trying to see if they could remove that set. The person chosen by the green armour was currently trying out his button. His first tried without the armour on failed. The second try with some of the armour on also failed. So he eventually wore the whole set and success. Realizing that his unfortunate friend would have to wear the complete pink armour he got a few others to go and get some cameras and recorders. You know for a memorable moment.

 **Back in camp**

Angela was staring at the person who had taken a seat by the small round table. She had only left for a short walk and someone was already invading her space. Hers as Ging had moved to the tent next door after she had woken up. Letting her have this place. The young man was wearing what looked to be a blue beret with a brim, white long sleeved shirt, a blue waist band and black pants.

"Can I help you?" Angela had to ask.

"Isn't this Ging's tent?" The stranger asked back.

"He has the tent next door. And you are?" Well apparently he wasn't part of the restoration party as everyone already knew Ging had been moved.

"I'm Kite. Ging's student where is he?" Kite asked.

"He should be in those ruins somewhere. I would guess near the armoury as the others are running a few tests there." Angela points towards the ruins that were now surrounded in scaffolding. "So why are you looking for him?"

"I'm completing the last task he set me in order to graduate from him as his student." Kite turned and headed towards the ruins.

Angela sensing that something interesting might happen decides to follow.

 **Back to the armoury**

Angela had only blinks but apparently Kite either hated Ging for some reason or found him extremely annoying. Ging was now sporting a fist sized bump on the back of his head. He seemed quite pleased despite being hit.

Angela had started to look at the various changes around the room since the entertainment of Ging being hit was over. They were now just talking though Ging still had a stupid grin on his face. Her attention kept going back to the new mannequin with the black armour. After looking around and noticing no one watch she just couldn't help herself. She swiped the whole set. Ging already knew she was a kleptomaniac considering all the things of his that went missing along with various bits and bobs around the camp once she was mobile. Unfortunately for her like all the other sets once it was removed the mannequin platform would make a loud noise as it sunk back into the floor and therefore drew everyone's attention to her.

Angela knew she could just act innocent especially since she was still holding the armour. Instead she just grins sheepishly as everyone in the room. Ging had all but teleported to her side before pushing her towards one of the two screens set up for people to change behind. He then dragged the unfortunate enhancer to get changed into his set.

 **A short while later**

The doors to the vault slowly opened. A few people walked in shining torches at various items. Some items reflected the light back most seemed to be gold coins, gemstones, a few sculptures, decorative weapons and armour etc.

Angela had noticed that the wall had a trough with something in it. Taking some of the liquid and giving it a quick smell she grinned. Using a bit of Nen she created a small flame before setting the liquid alight. The effect was that all the other wall troughs and braziers lighting up giving a much better view of all the shiny and not so shiny valuables.

The archaeologist of the group went wild talking to each other about various items.

Angela had quickly tuned all that out she was disappointed that this was an archaeological project and not a simple tomb raid. She still pocketed a few of the smaller items just a couple of gold coins, jewellery and gems before leaving. She was much more interested into finding how much her new outfit could help her and what would be the limits.

 **Later that night**

Ging walked into Angela's tent with a semi-serious face. "You said I could ask you for a favour."

Angela looked up from one of the still intact books. "As long as it is within my capabilities you can ask for anything. I mean you did help to save my life."

"I need to you take care of my son." Ging practically blurted out.

"Take care of him? As in you want him dead or take care as in keeping an eye on him."

"Just mean keeping an eye on him. Kite says he is naïve and lacks both common sense and self-preservation." Ging clarified.

"How long do you want me to keep an eye on him?"

"Just until he passes the Hunter's exam and has a decent control over his Nen." Ging was starting to look everywhere but at Angela.

Angela couldn't help but wonder. "How old is your son?"

"9"

Angela's eye just twitched slightly. By her calculation it would mean babysitting for at least 3 year more likely 4 should one include learning Nen.

"I can pay you 1 billion a year as well."

"Say I agree. How am I supposed to keep an eye on him? I doubt he lives in a well populated area."

Ging seemed to get a bright idea. "I could adopt you. My son, Gon lives with my cousin Mito on Whale Island." He sees that Angela has no idea where that is. "It's a small port for fishermen. It's literally shaped like a whale. Anyways I could give you a letter to give to Mito explaining that I had adopted you on a whim but my life style is proving too dangerous for a kid your age."

"One: Would she believe you? Two: If I agree I have conditions. Three: I don't exist."

Ging waved away the points. "Making you exist will be easier I'm a hunter. Mito thinks I'm a highly irresponsible person prone to making sudden choices without considering any ramifications. And what would be your conditions?"

Angela just had one thought about his carefree attitude. 'Abuse of power and I'm not surprised she thinks about like that.' "I'll give him at least 4 years. You will pay me in advance and I get authority to control the money given just to make some investments. I will contact my group from Ryūseigai they will need to know I'm alive. I promise it's not the Ryodan. Would it be possible for them to stay every now and again near me? I'd also need a bit of time to get use to this set before I go just so I don't accidentally cause him harm."

Ging looked to be thinking over the conditions. "I can agree to paying you now and letting you have financial control over it. I can arrange for a guest house to be built. How many people should it be for?"

"9."

"You can take two months to get use to your new outfit. According to Kite he's not in much danger beyond getting scratched by his new pet. So as all that can be sorted will it be a deal?"

"Deal."

 **Author note:**

Next Chapter title: Dead? X Retaliation X Cracks

Next chapter should be out in a month or longer.

Reviews would be nice people.


	12. Chapter 11: Dead? X Retaliation X Cracks

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own hunter x hunter that belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Considering I added a group I'm just going to borrow from sword art online. So I don't own that either Reki Kawahara does.

Oh and thank you for the people who are choosing to follow this story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Authors comments)

 **Chapter 11:** Dead? X Retaliation X Cracks

SAO Ages: Angela, Sinon and Argo are 15. Silica and Recon are 13. Leafa is 14. Asuna and Lisbeth are 16. Klein is 23 and Agil is 25.

Genei Ryodan Ages: Chrollo is 23, Feitan and Kortopi are 25, Machi and Shalnark are 21, Nobunaga, Franklin, Bonolenov and Phinks are 27, Uvogin and Pakunoda are 26. Omokage is 29.

Ging is 29.

Zoldyck members: Silva is 43, Illium is 21, Milluki is 15, Killua is 9, Kalluto is 6, Alluka is 7

 **Back in** **Ryūseigai just after the Zoldyck fight**

Chrollo was moving towards the Cat's mansion. His phone was calling Machi and he really hoped that Silica was at the mansion. He also hoped that the flaring of Angela's Nen had not caused her to fail to end up at one of the two healers. She had looked like she would need the help after all regardless of how much Machi would probably charge her.

Chrollo slows his running down as Machi answers her phone. After he confirmed that she hadn't felt any sudden Nen appearing near her nor had Angela appeared before her Chrollo disconnected and moved faster towards the mansion.

 **Cat's Mansion**

Chrollo suddenly burst through the door. He then looked around rather quickly. His rather peculiar actions caught the attention of everyone in the house and the fact that he had let the door slam rather loudly into the wall when he had first arrived. His eyes lock onto Silica. "Is Angela here?"

Asuna gave him the reply. "No. Why are you staring at Silica like that?" She paused to think something over. "Are you sure she's not with Machi for medical attention and why would she need it?"

"She was fighting against a Zoldyck and was injured pretty badly before I got there and interrupted the fight. She teleported but flared and I've already asked Machi apparently Angela hasn't shown up near her. I had hoped she would be here." Chrollo turns to leave. "I'll send Paku with my memory of her condition to you later. The rest of the Ryodan will spend a bit of time looking for her around their area wherever they are."

Before Chrollo had left Argo was already in her room hacking though various places such as the hospitals for any suspiciously injured person. Everyone still in the room had twitched when Chrollo said he would send Paku. Not everyone like the idea of having a gun pointed to their head. Much less one with a Nen memory bullet as that needed a lot more trust as it could simply be a Nen bullet designed to put a hole a someone's head.

"We'll contact the other Cats, Cubs and Kittens to keep an eye out for her."

 **A month of searching later back in the Cat's mansion**

Asuna was frustrated. She had kept in contact with Chrollo to see if any progress had been made with locating Angela. Argo had been doing the same with Shalnark. Let the two techies deal with any possible leads by hacking the government or searching/paying the Hunter site.

However Chrollo was going to pull back from the search considering the amount of time already spent. Her frustration came from the fact that there had been no news, which could be a good or a bad thing. The bad side since no one could find her and she could really be dead in a ditch somewhere. The good side if they couldn't find her and she was alive then hopefully the Zoldycks would not know where she was either and she could heal in relative peace.

She did hope that someone would hear from her soon and if they didn't well they would just have to go for revenge instead. There would be a slight problem with that. Targeting the Zoldycks back would be more fulfilling but the losses they would most likely take definitely would counter that. Argo was currently trying to track down who had paid them instead. Taking out the payer with a lot of flare should inform others that they shouldn't put bounties/rewards out unless you were willing to pay with their own lives.

There was also the matter of the stray Angela had picked up. He didn't know about her possible demised just yet but if she was gone they didn't have a reason to keep training him or feeding him. Since he knew some of their Nen abilities and what they looked like … He could be a problem but Angela had promised to let him live. She really hated dealing with the fallout for any ideas or actions Angela may have taken.

 **Another month later east** **Ryūseigai main training compound**

Around a thousand people were in this hall. Most of them seemed to be mingling with others while the remaining stayed by themselves at the edges. It was not exactly rare for this many people to be in this training compound. Unlike the rest of Ryūseigai the east side would ensure that all their members specialize in certain abilities or skills. What was rare was the fact that all the people in the hall would hardly visit or at least not in this number. Normally they would transfer a certain portion of their earnings and stay away.

No. The only reason they were all here was because the main group had called a meeting requesting everyone that was free to attend. This meeting was not completely unexpected as everyone here had heard or had helped look for Angela when the first report of her going missing was heard.

Silence started to descend into the hall as various members started nudging the ones close to them that were talking before pointing towards the balcony of the hall.

On the balcony were Asuna, Agil, and Sinon.

"I'm certain that all of you have some knowledge at what this meeting is about. As you know Angela has been missing for the past 2 months and the last people to see her were Chrollo and the Zoldyck Silva." Asuna addresses the crowd.

Murmurs were heard from the crowd.

"Since everyone here knows that a Zoldyck is an assassin by upbringing tradition and I'm sure you can all guess what he was doing here. While it might be possible to cause them vast amount of damage, the damage we would also take makes it assaulting Kukurro Mountain inadvisable."

Once again there was grumbling coming from the crowd. Some people were clearly objecting about them taking an equivalent or significant amount of damage.

"While we cannot target Silva we did find out who hired him." A smile showed up on Asuna's face. "Apparently two people paid the Zoldycks. One is a minor mafia head for one of the ten Dons. The other is one of ten Dons. Now I've agree to like Chrollo and his group have the small head."

Shouting immediately explodes out. Clearly the members feel that they should be the only group responsible for the retaliation.

Asuna waits for a while until it is clear that the group would not return to silence. She slams her hands down on the banister and once again gets the silence she wants. "I understand that many of you would like us to deal with both of them however we will have to share. Besides we will be using the Don to demonstrate to the soon to be remaining nine why they should leave us alone. The information pamphlets are behind you. You will have to share them."

At the back of the hall ever a pile of cardboard boxes will with said information pamphlets. The pamphlets contained pictures of important members for that branch of the mafia. Their addresses, blueprints, number of bodyguards, patrol routes and times, various bodyguard addresses and those blueprints and other associates for their businesses etc. Basically everything they felt they needed to completely and utterly remove that Don and all things related to him from existence or to blow it all out into the open to prove a point.

"All the information before you should be more than enough for you lot to organize among yourselves on where to hit. If you feel that there is some information missing for your own planning either find it yourselves or see if someone can help. The attack happens two weeks from now. For that night and that night only unless we actually need the extra time we will completely de-mafia that Don's territory. Oh and remember to make it clear who is attacking them. After all we do want this to be a message, example and warning to others that may think it is a good idea to go against us."

 **The day after the two weeks**

Plastered over every form of media was a massive massacre report as well as a warning due to gruesome images which varied. Some previous thought of as good and respectable people were found dead in what seem to be trophy rooms of their evil past and some even present deeds. The bodyguards and families all killed and some were even displayed out in the open. Many early birds passing the displays ended up phoning the police in panic.

Slightly further from the front page were also massive scandals plus deaths of judges, high levelled police members along with evidence of them accepting bribes at could be linked back to the pages in front. There was also evidence that all the deaths were linked simply by a single motto with a feline symbol present. The obituary page of the newspaper was the longest ever without a war being present.

Even further back in the newspaper would be a single property massacre report from a different continent with the exact same motto but with the twelve legged spider as its symbol.

 **6 weeks after the Mafia massacre**

Asuna was with Argo trying to keep the group together. She found it annoying back when Angela had first made the change that her life should be considered unimportant and that the group should just move on a find a new member. Everyone had agreed. She guessed that no one through it would become a reality that Angela would be the first one to leave.

She had done as suggested and found a new member. More like the resident pet had asked to join in on their pervious adventure and then ended up staying instead of disappearing as they had though he would. He was currently with Silica who was back in her home village.

No the current problem with the group as that everyone was putting their own business first instead of the group. She couldn't blame them as she had also been trying to set something up for herself before Angela's disappearance. She refused to think of it as death until a body was found. The retaliation was just to make a point that targeting the group would be a bad/fatal idea. She had to place her own plans on hold indefinitely much to her dislike.

Agil was splitting time between running his own bar and dating. It seemed as if he was rather serious with the lady.

Klein was spending more time with one of his group of kittens. They had been taking guarding jobs along with a few smash and grabs.

Sinon was taking assassination jobs or working with the police force when they needed a sniper. Argo had helped her set that up by vouching for her with her hunter's licence.

Silica and Pairo were spending more time in Silica's home region.

Leafa was with her friend Recon in their own region.

Lisbeth was taking private orders. Some of the orders had been very showy but had little to no actual use. Beyond that she was also working at the forge.

Argo was doing her normal information hunter/ information broker thing along with I will find out every possible thing that may interest her.

She had planned on starting her own restaurant but …. She would try to keep the group together first. Hopefully with Argo helping that would work. She didn't want to explain what had happen to the group if she was to meet up with Angela again.

 **Author note:**

Next Chapter title: Letter X Gon X Contact

Next chapter should be out in a month or longer. The Hunter arc will be starting after it.

Reviews would be nice people.


End file.
